La guerre de la faille
by CMGC
Summary: Bonjour à tous, moi c'est Marie. Je passe pas mal de temps à lire des fic en dehors des cours mais je dois admettre que là je ne m'attendais pas à ça! A force de lire, je me suis endormie sur mon PC et je suis passée dans le monde de Harry Potter! PAUSE
1. Arrivée renversante

Disclaimer : Le titre ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus, et le seul personnage rajouté qui m'appartienne, c'est moi (enfin je pense …). Et Junjou appartient à Junjou Romantica.

N.B : Il se peut qu'il y ait des phrases dont vous ne compreniez pas ce qu'elles font dans une fic'. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont de simples trips entre coloc's.

Dédicace : A ma coloc' Sandrine pour avoir passé un week end entier à inverser Harry et Marie, ce qui à débouché à cette fic'.

A ma petite pomme de terre et à ma déesse dont je suis la grande prêtresse. Au chat qui à évité de nous gazer pendant la rédaction de cette histoire (c'est rare, profitons en …). Et à Anaïs pour les idées qu'on a eues ensemble … en cours.

_Cette fic ne tiens pas compte du tome 7, Voldy s'est fait tuer pendant les vacances, tous les élèves de l'âge de Harry sont en 7eme année. Draco Malfoy est préfet des serpentards et à une chambre à part._

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Arrivée renversante_

Il est tard ce soir, je le sais. Je baisse les yeux vers le coin droit de mon PC et je regarde l'heure : 23h15. Même si la fatigue commence à m'envahir, j'aimerais finir de lire cette fic'. Ma coloc' n'a pas voulu décrocher un mot à son propos avant qu'elle ne soit publiée et elle l'a enfin été ce soir. Alors ... où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Draco et Blaise discutent. Des souvenirs des premières années à Poudlard il me semble ... une histoire de pikachu ... Rogue ... je ...

Je crois que j'ai du m'affaler sur le canapé et que le chat est venu dormir avec moi parce que je suis bien là. Douillettement installée, bien au chaud ... Un bras m'enserre doucement la taille et me serre contre la poitrine à laquelle il est rattaché ... Attendez ! Un chat, ça n'a pas de bras, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que ... ?

Je me retourne brutalement et étouffe un hurlement en sortant précipitamment du lit où je me trouvais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cri ou le mouvement, mais il semblerait que le deuxième occupant du lit se réveille. A cet instant une question me traverse l'esprit : Est-ce que le serpentard blond dans le lit duquel je suis tombée est aussi insupportable que dans le livre ou est-il plus « gentil » comme dans certaines fics' ?

Mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'appesantir sur la question. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe que j'ai conservé les vêtements que j'avais en m'endormant. C'est toujours un souci de moins. Le jeune homme dans le lit s'agite, il faut que je me dépêche. Je repère enfin la porte et m'y précipite sous les yeux enfin ouverts de Draco Malfoy.

J'ai un dixième de seconde d'hésitation face à la salle commune où quelques serpentards ont déjà pris place. Un léger bruit derrière moi me décide à ne pas m'éterniser là. Je m'élance dans une folle course d'obstacles sous une vingtaine d'yeux incrédules, je suis presque arrivée à ce qui me semble être l'arrière du tableau lorsqu'il s'ouvre et qu'une grande ombre noire s'y dessine.

Je laisse mes réflexes de super-handballeuse prendre le dessus (haha) et ... non. Ca n'a pas marché. Une main comme une serre s'est refermée sur mon bras lorsque je tentais de passer à côté de l'ombre qui ressemble plus encore à une chauve-souris vue d'ici. Je suis durement ramenée au milieu de la salle-commune. Quelques murmures parcourent la salle et Mr Malfoy sort de sa chambre, la baguette à la main, l'air un poil énervé. (On se demande pourquoi. Soit-dit en passant, il est quand même pas mal foutu, comme ça : en T-shirt et boxer ...). Une voix coupante et glaciale me sort de mes réflexions :

« What have we there? »

QUOI ? Ils parlent en anglais ! Enfin, c'est normal, ils SONT anglais ... Il a l'air d'attendre une réponse. La première qui me passe par l'esprit, avec un grand sourire ( : - ] ):

« Sori, Canne iou ripit plize ? » (Sans le joli accent français ça donne : Sorry, can you repeat, please ?). Je crois que ma réponse n'a pas plus... Il jette un ordre a Malfoy (du genre « Habillez-vous », il me semble) et je me fais trainer à l'extérieur de chez les serpentards.

Pendant que nous traversions les couloirs je suis sûre d'avoir vu au moins deux rouquins et des exclamations mi-amusées mi-choquées nous ont suivies (au ton, hein). Au bout de cinq minutes, quand je pensais que mon épaule allait rendre l'âme, nous arrivons devant une gargouille. L'homme en noir que j'ai identifié comme Snape, prononce un mot ou deux et s'engage dans l'escalier ainsi dévoilé.

Une fois en haut il prend à peine le temps de frapper à la porte qu'il entre, me projetant devant lui. Je trébuche, me redresse en me massant l'épaule et me retrouve face à deux yeux pétillants et à un sourire malicieux.

"Good morning, Severus. What good fortune brings you here? "

"That girl appeared in Silverin's common room, whereas she isn't a Hogward student. I demand to know why she is there and how she comes !"

Maintenant que je suis dans la même pièce que ce cher Dumby, je pense que je peux me permettre une remarque :

"Exquiouze mi, bute ail donte understande everising ... Ail donte spick ingliche veri well."

(Excuse me, but I don't understand everything ... I don't speak English very well.)

Dumbledore me regarde par-dessus ses célèbres lunettes en demi-lune.

"Really? Where did you come from? "

"France."

"Interesting. (IL se retourne vers Snape) Do you remember of the traductor spell? No? See. (Il se retourne vers une étagère. Ses doits parcourent rêveusement leurs reliures.) Ah, there! So ... it's: "traducere integer" » acheva-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers moi.

Un léger fourmillement me parcourt, puis plus rien.

« Comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis à présent ? » me demande-t-il

Il y a en effet un énorme progrès, il parle français à présent. C'est donc ça le pouvoir de la magie ...

« Oui, très bien. Merci. »

« Bon, nous allons donc pouvoir résoudre ce problème maintenant. Il semblerait que vous soyez apparue dans le dortoir des serpentards, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, dans le lit de Mr Malfoy, pour être plus précise »

« Vraiment ? Vous le connaissez ? »

« Non. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez son nom ? »

« Euh ... Et bien, c'est un peu long à expliquer et ... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Nous sommes dimanche, il est dix heures. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Pendant que Dumby m'invite à m'asseoir et qu'il demande à Dobby de nous apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux (au citron), Snape reste debout au fond de la pièce sans dire un mot. (Mais je sens quand même son regard suspicieux dans mon dos.) Une fois que j'ai ma tasse en main, je tente d'expliquer à Dumby pourquoi je pense être là. (J.K. Rowling, ses livres, ma connaissance de Poudlard, les fics ...) Au bout d'un monologue d'au moins quinze-vingt minutes, un long silence s'installe. Je vois Dumby réfléchir aux implications de ce que j'ai dis. C'est vrai qu'apprendre qu'on est un personnage de livre peut être perturbant ...

Au bout de quatre-cinq minutes, il échange un regard avec Snape et reprend la parole :

« Vous pensez donc avoir fait un voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace et que vous êtes atterrie ici parce que c'est en rapport avec ce que vous lisiez ? »

Je vais quand même pas lui dire que je pense que je dors encore et que tout ceci n'est que le résultat d'un cerveau instable et de trop de temps passé sur à la rubrique Harry Potter en ce moment. Ca le fait ? Ca ne le fait pas ? Ca le fait ? Ca ne le fait pas ? ... Ca ne le fait pas.

« Oui, c'est bien ça » (^^)

« Bien, bien ... Qu'en pensez vous Severus ? »

« Tous ceci est le pire ramassis de mensonges que je n'ai jamais entendu. » rétorque ce dernier d'une voix glaciale.

Pourquoi je sens qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup ?

« Hum ... Pour l'instant on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Il va falloir trouver une solution mais en attendant je pense que vous pouvez rester à Serpentard. Si vous y êtes arrivée c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Les elfes de maison s'occuperont de vous fournir les affaires dont vous aurez besoin dans l'immédiat. Vous passerez au Chemin de Traverse avec le préfet de votre maison pour vous acheter une baguette cet après-midi. Vous serez présentée à tous les élèves ce soir, en attendant vous resterez dans la chambre des invités. Severus, pouvez-vous vous en charger, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien, monsieur le directeur. » accepte ce dernier de mauvaise grâce avant de tourner abruptement les talons.

Je me dépêche de sortir à sa suite et tente de rester à sa hauteur. Mes jambes protestent à ce traitement alors que mon épaule soupire de soulagement. Après avoir dit le mot de passe et lâché un sec : « Malfoy viendra vous chercher à quinze heure », Snape me laisse plantée au milieu du couloir.

Je passe par l'ouverture et me retrouve dans une pièce d'où partent quelques marches vers ce que je suppose être la chambre. Un canapé face à la cheminée, une petite table et deux chaises forment l'ensemble du mobilier.

Je m'avance vers l'une des deux fenêtres de la pièce et je vois pour la première fois le parc. Grand, vert (Dumbledore m'a bien dit que nous étions le 12 octobre 1997, alors ça me semble normal). D'ici je ne peux apercevoir le saule cogneur mais j'ai une vue magnifique sur le lac. La forêt interdite s'étend sombre et sinistre sur les contreforts de quelques collines vallonnées. Je me plonge dans cette vision et admire le panorama. C'est un mélange des montagnes de Fangorn et des paysages du 3ème film.

Je reste là, perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Je sens qu'il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer, je le sens.

« Dobby amène le repas à la jeune demoiselle, mademoiselle. » me dit-il en posant le plateau qu'il tient dans les mains sur la table, avant de disparaitre dans un « POP » sonore, me faisant sursauter à nouveau.

Saloperie d'elfe. Je m'avance vers la table et découvre un repas qui à l'air délicieux (presque autant que les miens). Je m'assois et le mange rapidement. C'est pas que quand on est seul ça va plus vite, mais quand même. Une fois fini, je regarde l'heure : 12 h 30. Il me reste 1 h 30 à tuer. Je décide d'en profiter et je m'affale dans un rayon de soleil sur le canapé. Je m'endors. (ben oui, je suis fatiguée. Il m'a semblé dormir deux heures cette nuit alors ...)


	2. La zombie

**Je dédie ce chapitre à un immence miracle: à Styx le chat volant.**

Note de l'auteur : J'ai oublié de le dire mais à la base cette fic est un défis. Je dois former le couple moi / Draco Malfoy, et placer les phrases : « Allez santé les jeunes ! –Et à Misaki ! », « Heureusement que tu es mieux que l'acteur », « Elle recule, il l'accule, il l'en… -Oooooh ! », « A votre avis, peut-on faire griller le poisson rouge dans sa sphère de cristal ? »

Condition : un camion polonais.

P.S: J'ai changé la date de mon arrivée pour un soucie de cohérence. Nous sommes donc Dimanche 12 octobre 1997.

Note : j'ai un quota de phrases à la semaine et j'ai le droit de les accumuler pour les placer plus tard, ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas toutes les phrases tout de suite.

Réponse aux Riview :

AmyHope : Merci pour ta riview. En fait je pense que cette fic est plutôt facile à écrire puisque c'est moi qui la vit. ^^ Et oui, Marie c'est moi. Le seul point où c'est difficile c'est que j'essaye de respecter le plus possible ma propre personnalité … Quand à ma future « relation » avec Draco, c'est une surprise ! J'espère que tu auras la patience de lire cette fic jusqu'à l'arrivée des Autres … Mouhahaha

Sar : Coucou, ô ma déesse. Pour les interruptions, c'est pas ma fauuute ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même et à ton clone … Je suis contente que soit d'accord pour mon approche de mon propre caractère. Et laisse moi, je te prie, préserver mon état psychologique, si il avait était nu cette histoire aurait tout de suite tourné en slash et c'est pas ce que je cherche ! Et critique pas mon accent ! Chronique ou … chroniqueux ? Pour le gigot je vais voir ce que je peut faire (tu le veux en vraie ou pas ?).

Cycy : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, à l'origine j'ai écrit ça pour rigoler alors je suis contente que ça marche. ^^ Pour Malfoy en caleçon ça peut être amené à se reproduire sur mes lecteurs insistent suffisamment. ;-) Quant à Snape, je suis pas sure qu'il soit si mal foutu que ça … Stop ! Cessons ces pansées infidèles, je suis destinée à être avec Malfoy. Mais comment je vais m'y prendre ? :'( Quelqu'un à une idée ?)Merde pour ton partiel d'optique (en passant, à moi aussi). ^^ Bisous

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_La zombie_

Je me réveille au son d'une douce et mélodieuse voix. (Ironie suintant par tous les pores de la peau. Même si la voix est belle, au réveil je suis de suffisamment de mauvaise foie pour ne jamais l'avouer.)

« Oh, Guénon ! Tu te réveille, il est l'heure ! »

L'heure ? Quelle heure ? Oh, Vidiou ! Je vais être en retard à la fac ! Je me lève d'un bon, percute un Draco Malfoy pour le moins stupéfait de ma réaction de ma réaction, et je m'effondre par terre sur le garçon susnommé. *instant de flottement* Je regarde Malfoy, et cherche à comprendre ce que je fais là (je sais que la dernière fois j'ai eu une super réaction. Les reflexes, que voulez vous … mais là c'est mon état habituel au réveil : le zombie) Tandis que mon cerveau essaye de faire tant bien que mal (plutôt mas, d'ailleurs) un résumé plausible de cette histoire en plongeant dans des souvenirs pour le moins brumeux. (Les brumes du sommeil, vous connaissez ?)

Une voix trainante interrompt le fil de mes pensées :

« Je sais que j'ai un corps sublime, mais tu ne vas peut être pas rester là toute la journée ? »

Je lui jette un regard torve. Le caractère désagréable de ce mec a été prouvé de manière empirique. Je marmonne un :

« Heureusement que tu es mieux que l'acteur, sinon t'aurais vraiment rien pour toi … »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, non. »

Oh mon Dieu, mais dans quoi je suis tombée … Je fais quelques pas, refais ma queue de cheval sous le regard moqueur du blond. Je vais jusqu'à la porte et me retourne.

« On y va, ou tu attend le déluge ? »

Le visage de Malfoy se ferme d'un coup. Pas qu'il est était particulièrement ouvert avant, mais quand même un peu plus. Là c'est une vraie porte de prison. J'ai peut être un peu exagéré là … Il me passe sous le nez sans un mot, et s'engage d'un pas énergique dans le couloir. Non mais franchement, ils veulent m'entrainer au marathon ou quoi ?

On traverse Poudlard à toute vitesse sous les yeux étonnés des élèves. (cette fois-ci je les comprends ! ^^ « C'est qui ? » « C'est la fille de ce matin » … Je vais être connue par tout le monde avant même d'entrer dans la Grande Salle …) On passe la Grande Porte, traverse le parc toujours à la même allure. On arrive devant un grand portail. Il est pas mal : tout en fer forgé, un peu gothique … mais je ne dois pas ralentir ou je vais le perdre ! Tiens, il s'est arrêté. Il … m'attend ?

« Je … »

Je n'ai le temps de rien dire de plus qu'il m'a déjà saisie le bras et que j'ai l'impression de chuter dans un trou sans fond et d'être dans un tuyau d'arrosage. Quand on réapparait, je marque de me rétamer encore une fois mais je finie dans les bras de Malfoy. (In reflexe malheureux de sa part surement.) Je me dégage brusquement, le cœur battant à la chamade. C'est moi ou il à détourné le regard ? … Pour sortir de ce joli sentiment de malaise, je pose la première question qui me passe par l'esprit :

« On est où ? »

« Cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur, suis moi. »

Réponse lapidaire. Soit il est gêné, soit il m'en veut toujours. Ba, au moins il m'a répondu. N'empêche la prochaine fois qu'on transplane, j'apprécierais qu'il me prévienne. C'est pas que ce n'est pas agréable du tout et puis j'aimerais éviter de tomber à l'arrivée, je risque de me faire mal … (non, non, je ne suis pas de mauvais fois !)

J'essaye de le suivre tant bien que mal, c'est qu'il y aurait presque du monde ici. On me bouscule, je trébuche, me rattrape gracieusement (mais si, mais si) et attrape la manche de mon guide au niveau du coude. Il tourne à peine la tête pour me jeter un regard indéchiffrable et continu comme si de rien été en me trainant derrière lui. Au bout de cinq cent mètres nous arrivions à une boutique où Malfoy s'arrête.

C'est une petite échoppe assez sombre coincée entre deux autres qui est sise là. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre les vitres et un panneau annonce : « Ollivander fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av. J.C. » La peur étreint mais pauvres petites entrailles, en fait c'est plus de l'appréhension mais n'ayons pas peur de mots. Soudain je me sens tirée en avant. Manifestement Malfoy a décidé que le temps d'admiration de la boutique est écoulé et qu'il veut retourner à Poudlard. On le comprend.

Une fois entrés dans l'échoppe, mes yeux mettent un certain temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. J'aperçois un comptoir tout aussi poussiéreux que le reste du lieu. Derrière lui s'étend de longues allées flanquées d'étagères extrêmement hautes bourrées à craquer de petites boites. Un vieil homme sort de l'une des allées et s'adresse à nous :

« Bonjour, Mr Malfoy. Auriez-vous cassé votre baguette ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. » Réplique ce dernier, lui accordant à peine un regard.

« Mademoiselle, peut être ? »

« Euh, oui. »

Dis-je, jetant un œil à Malfoy et espérant un peu d'aide. Mais non, la poussière des carreaux à l'air captivant. C - - - - - d. (Jouons au pendu tous ensemble.) Le vieil homme à posé sur moi un regard perçant.

« Quelle été votre baguette précédente, je ne ma rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu. »

« Je n'en ai pas » dis-je de ma plus petite voix.

« Bien, bien. Voyons celle-là : 25,2 cm, bois de vigne et ventricule de dragon. » Ajoute-t-il en me tendant une baguette.

Et là … Néant. Rien. Nada. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Essayons-en une autre »

Nouvel aller-retour, nouvelle baguette (pommier et plume de phénix) et toujours rien. Je sens le regard de Malfoy dans mon dos et je peu presque voir son petit sourire. Niaaaaa, m'énerve. Je saisie la troisième baguette (sorbier, ventricule de cœur de dragon) que me tend Ollivander avec un brin (juste un brin) de colère.

Et là c'est le cataclysme : les vitres volent en éclats, toutes les boites tombent des étagères dans un chaos indescriptible. Je lâche la baguette et d'un coup s'arrête. Je suis terrorisée, je sens mes jambes tremblées. Dehors quelques exclamations retentissent et un attroupement se forme à distance respectable de la boutique. Ollivander bougonne et râle :

« Non, non, pas celle là. » (Sans blagues, c'est vrai ?)

Il farfouille dans un monceau de boites d'où les baguettes se sont échappées. Sans se soucier du reste il en repêche, il revient et me la tend. Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne la prendrais pas. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je tente de reculer d'un pas mais mon dos rencontre un obstacle. Molfoy me bloque tout mouvement de fuite de son corps. Il attrape mon poignet droit et y dépose fermement la baguette rousse en m'obligeant à fermer les doigts.

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe, mes cheveux se mettent à flotter et j'ai l'impression d'être en apesanteur. Un léger bruit de verre brisé se reconstituant retentit, et les boites à baguettes se rangent toutes seules avec leur contenu. Je suis fascinée. Cette état de semi-transe dure une petite dizaine de secondes tout au plus avant que le silence n'éclate à l'interieur de la boutique. Ollivander me regarde d'un air pensif et moi je regarde ma baguette, époustouflée. Car oui, je sais que c'est ma baguette. C'est étrange qu'un objet puisse vous choisir, non ? Enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble à moi …

« Bois de hêtre et crin de licorne, 39 centimètres. Bien … Puisque votre baguette vous à choisie, ce sera 7 gallions. »

« Euh … »

Je tourne la tête vers Malfoy. Je n'ai absolument pas d'argent sur moi. Dumby a surement due lui en donner … enfin, peut être ? (légère angoisse) Malfoy dépose l'argent su le comptoir d'un air dédaigneux puis sort de la boutique.

Je prends précipitamment ma baguette, une boite où je la range et je sors à mon tour. Une fois dans la rue je regarde autour de moi et à travers la foule pour retrouver mon guide qui bien sur ne m'a pas attendu. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver … Tiens, je le vois qui s'éloigne vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Je le rejoins de mon mieux, je sens que s'il ose dire quelque chose, je ne suis plus maîtresse de moi !

« Jolie démonstration, j'aurai du me douter qu'une ancienne moldue ne contrôlerait absolument pas sa baguette. »

C'est moi où il n'est pas sensé savoir ça ? Il doit avoir lui aussi un super réseau d'information ou bien c'est simplement son gentil parrain d'amour qui lui à fait une faveur.

Je sers les poings de rage. Je vous en prie, donnez moi un camion polonais (1), s'il vous plaiiiis … Je crois que j'ai du marmonner : « camion polonais, camion polonais, camion polonaiis ! » parce qu'il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Super, maintenant il me prend pour une folle.

Retour à l'arrière cours du Chaudron Baveur puis à l'entrée de Poudlard. Cette fois-ci je ne tombe pas, je reste droite et digne (la colère doit me soutenir). Le portail est toujours aussi beau mais il perd de son intérêt quand je me retrouve seule alors que Malfoy est parti à grands pas. Qu'il crève bouffé par le calamar du lac du lac ce sale bourge odieux. C'est pas la peine de tenter de me paumer dans le parc pour le visiter, je ferai mieux de rentrer directement dans ma chambre.

Je traverse donc le parc d'un pas énervé. Je rentre dans le château et essaye de retrouver le chemin de ma chambre. Et au vue de mon état d'énervement ça risque d'être difficile. Sur ma route je croise un noir entouré d'un amas de poules gloussantes. Il me semble qu'il leur raconte … qu'il leur raconte une blague :

« Et à ce moment là elle recule, il l'accule, il l'en … »

« Ooooh ! » (poules)

« C'est si … spirituel … »

Et je parts. Bon d'accord la blague est nulle, mais le pire c'est celles qui gloussent. Soit dit en passant leur imitation des poules de basse-cour est vraiment excellente. Elles devraient passer des castings, je suis sure qu'elles auraient du succès. Ah, tiens. Voila ma porte. Elle aurait pu se montrer plus tôt. Non mais franchement, j'en ai mare moi des objets qui se déplacent tout seuls, mais maaare …

Je prononce le mot de passe ('invité surprise' ça va ? Pas trop dur ?) et entre dans la pièce. Je pose ma baguette puis parts m'affaler sur le canapé. (Oui, encore !). Non mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai absolument rien à y faire. Je viens d'un monde où la magie n'existe pas. Et en plus il y a un petit con qui n'est là rien que pour me pourrir la vie. Certes, sur le plan physique il est vraiment pas mal, mais c'est pas une raison. Et puis d'abord … grommèle, grommèle, grommèle …

Je continu dans le même registre jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse (il me fait bien sur sursauter) en me remettant un uniforme et en me disant de le revêtir car Albus Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher, mademoiselle. Je m'exécute diligemment (Oh non, c'est une jupe … :'( Je vais devoir montrer mes genoux.)

Quand Dumby arrive je suis prête (j'ai même pensé à mettre ma baguette dans la poche prévue à cet effet.), prête à affronter mon destin (ou une corde, au choix). Après quelques mises au point sur le règlement de l'école, nous partons pour la grande salle. Arrivés devant les portes, Dumby me dit de rester là et d'entrer quand les portes s'ouvriront devant moi.

J'attends. J'entends quelques murmures filtrer et le stress commence à voleter dans mon estomac. Quand les portes s'ouvrent enfin après cinq minutes d'attente, je m'avance sous les yeux de tous les élèves. Vous avez déjà fait du théâtre ? Cette sensation d'être le point de mire du monde. On fixe un point invisible et on oublie le monde entier à l'exception de son texte. C'est à peu prés la technique que j'utilise. Je fixe un point à 20 centimètres au dessus de l'oreille gauche de Dumby, tandis que j'avance entre les tables et que ce dernier débite son discours :

« Chers élèves, suite à des circonstances inhabituelles, une nouvelle élève à été transférée dans notre école. Elle finira sa 7ème année avec vous, alors je vous prie de l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Murmures de la part des élèves, je monte sur l'estrade et me place aux côtés de Dumby. Celui-ci reprend :

« J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter Marie Guénon, qui ira dans la maison Serpentard dés ce soir. »

Il effectue une petite pression dans mon dos et je comprends que je dois rejoindre ma table. Je descends donc de l'estrade avec un petit sourire à l'ensemble de la salle. Je suis accueillie avec un silence de mort par les Serpentards. Je sais que mon arrivée n'à pas été très classique mais ce n'est pas une raison … si ? Mince. Dumby a due sentir que la température s'est refroidie. (Si des physiciens avaient été là, ils auraient eu un aperçue du zéro absolu …). La suite n'est qu'une tentative de relancer le repas et un reflexe conditionné.

« Sur ce bon appétit. Allez, Santé les jeunes ! »

« Et à Misaki !» clame-je en levant mon verre.

Tiens, ce n'est plus du ressentiment que je sens à mon encontre mais … de la stupéfaction. Après une ou deux secondes de flottement je vois une serdaigle blonde lever son verre et hurler : « Vive Usagi-sempai ! ». Puis c'est au tour d'une griffondor brune aux cheveux en pétard clamer un : « à Kamijou ». Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres tandis que les sorciers commencent à parler entre eux, choisissant d'ignorer ces excentricités …

Bon, je sais que je suis timide, mais tout de même passer mon repas sans parler à personne ce n'est pas mon genre. Je tente d'engager la conversation avec le jeune homme qui est à côté de moi. Je ne récolte qu'un : « Ta gueule sale Sang-de-Bourbe » et un regard plein de mépris et de haine. De tout façon, je ne suis pas une 'Sang-de-Bourbe' mais une moldue. Même approche avec la fille en face de moi, même réaction. Je retiens. Qu'ils restent entre eux, ils ne profiteront pas de mon immense savoir…

Je mange en silence, plongée dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à comment je vais pouvoir me sortir de là. Quand je relève la tête je constate qu'il n'y a plus personne à ma table. Je sers les dents, me lève et me dirige vers mon dortoir sous les yeux des quelques personnes qui restent.

Arrivée devant le tableau (c'est pas compliqué, il suffit de trouver le cachot et puis j'y suis déjà passé ce matin.) je suis incapable de l'ouvrir et j'ai beau frapper, personne ne daigne me répondre. Bien. Il ne sera pas dit qu'on peut se moquer de moi comme ça. Ils vont le regretter. En attendant, je ne vais pas dormir dans le couloir, ce serait leur donner raison et le seul autre dortoir que je pense pouvoir trouver est celui des gryffondors. Ca leur fera les pieds.

Après une demi-heure à monter des escaliers et à interroger des portraits, je trouve enfin la Grosse Dame. Je lui demande poliment d'appeler le préfet ou un quelconque 7ème année car je souhaite m'entretenir avec eux.

Quand le tableau s'ouvre je tombe nez-à-nez avec le binoclard balafré, Harry Potter en personne. Je peu apercevoir ce que je suppose être Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger derrière lui. Le trio d'or pour m'accueillir, quel honneur ! Je fais un sourire et me lance :

« Bonsoir, je suis Marie Guénon, enfin ça vous devez le savoir. ^^ Je suis ici pour vous demander un logement pour la nuit et … »

« Tu es à serpentard, reste-y ! » me fais-je cavalièrement interrompre par Ron.

« J'aimerais bien, mais … je me suis fait virer. Non, en fait ils n'ont même pas daigné m'ouvrir ou me donner le mot de passe. » (Tout ça avec un grannd sourire. Je suis forte quand je veux !) « Je disais donc, si vous vouliez bien accepter de me loger cette nuit … Et je suis sure que vous serez d'accord pour m'aider à rendre la pareille aux serpentards. Je suis bien entendu ouverte à toute proposition. »

« Mais … »

« Ron, tais toi. Quelqu'un qui connait Junjou ne peut pas être méchante. »

« Jun-quoi ? »

« Rien, tu peut pas connaître. »

Je me suis trouvée une alliée. ^^ Pendant tout ce temps Harry continu à m'observer. Il à due arriver à la conclusion que je ne suis pas dangereuse car il s'écarte de l'entrée pour me laisser passer. J'entre dans l'antre sacrée des gryffondors.

* * *

(1): camion polonais : nom masc. Sing. Objet très pratique pour « accidenter » quelqu'un sans être soi-même soupçonné. S'acquière à la tombée de la tombée de la nuit dans un bar miteux fréquenté par des gens qui ne savent déjà plus qui ils sont suite à la quantité d'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgité. Un peu comme un œuf de dragon, quoi ! (cf : Norbert)

Note : le premier qui trouve la référence à Terry Pratchett a le droit de choisir une des phrases que je dois mettre dans le chapitre 4. (Ceux à qui je l'ai déjà expliqué n'ont pas le droit de jouer)


	3. La déscente aux enfers

Note : Après ce joli départ en fanfare, c'est une nouvelle semaine qui commence et donc de nouvelles phrases à placer et une nouvelle condition. Je vous les donne donc :

« Non, laaache ma jambe » (qui a osé s'accrocher à la première jambe qui passe, on se le demande)

« C'est de l'enculage de mouche ! » (L'expression n'est pas de moi mais du prof de TD d'optique d'une amie. Faut croire qu'on s'amuse bien en optique mais vous verrez. ^^)

Condition : un placard. (Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, je sais pas mais j'ai déjà une idée de comment je vais m'en servir. ;-) )

Réponse aux riviews : (et oui, je me suis renseignée sur l'orthographe du mot. ^^)

Cycy: Oui j'ai reconnu ton signe, je le vois suffisament en cours pour reconnaitre l'infini quand je le vois ... Et puis dabors le poisson à pas été avac moi cette semaine :'-(

Jérémy: rien que le fait d'entendre que je suis meilleure en orthgraphe que mon frère me fait plaisir! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_La descente aux enfers_

La soirée s'est déroulée entre discussions sur J.K.R. et réunions d'information pour ma vengeance. Lorsque tout le monde est allé se coucher, je me suis endormie sur le canapé, près du feu. Au chaud, dans le silence seulement environnée des craquements du feu et quelques chuchotements. J'ai senti quelqu'un poser une couverture sur moi avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.

*MG*DM*MG*DM*MG*DM*

Je me réveille secouée par l'épaule et par quelques rayons (à prononcer « rat-yons », comme le prof) de soleil qui percent difficilement les nuages.

« Hey, Marie. C'est l'heure de te lever. La salle de bain est libre, tu peux y aller. »

Je m'assois dans un grognement. Après m'être frotté les yeux, je les ouvre et découvre un monde constitué de grandes taches de couleurs avec juste une Hermione un peu moins floue. Mince, où sont mes lunettes ? Je me lève, me retourne et farfouille dans le fond du canapé, elles n'y sont pas. Une bonne âme a dû me les enlever mais où les a-t-elle posées ? Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Je vois une vague forme brune devant moi. Elle tend quelque chose et me dit :

« Ne serais-ce pas ça que tu cherches ? »

Il me semble reconnaître la voix d'Harry. Je tends la main, saisis ce qu'il me tend et l'approche de mes yeux. Ce sont en effet mes lunettes.

« Merci, tu les as trouvé où ? »

« Sur la table. » sourit-il en l'indiquant.

« Ah … Bon, je vais me laver, à tout de suite. »

Cinq minutes plus tard me revoilà dans la salle commune des gryffondors, lavée, coiffée, habillée. Je retrouve Harry, Ron et Hermione qui m'ont attendue. Le premier me sourit, le deuxième m'ignore et la troisième me dit :

« Les elfes viennent de déposer ce dont tu as besoin pour aujourd'hui, le reste de tes affaires est sur ton lit. » (Encore faudrait-il que je puisse y accéder…)

Elle me désigne un sac posé à proximité.

« Ah bien, il faudra que je pense à les remercier. » ajouté-je en hissant le sac à bandoulière sur mon épaule.

Tous réunis et prêts à y aller, nous partons pour la Grande Salle. Sur le trajet Hermione a le temps de me dire que nous avons cours de métamorphose ensemble, avant d'être interrompue par Ron qui ne veut absolument pas entendre parler de cours. Hermione se met à bouder. Je ris doucement. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, je me sépare du groupe. Je ne ferais pas aux serpentards le plaisir de les éviter.

Je m'assois dignement, sans leur adresser la parole.

« Alors, bien dormis ? » Quelques ricanements retentissent.

« Infiniment bien, merci. J'ai trouvé un endroit sans humidité, ni moisissures. »

Léger regard condescendant. Je pense qu'ils ont compris le message. Cela aura au moins eu le mérite de les moucher. Je mange rapidement et me lève.

Hermione m'a expliqué comment rejoindre notre cours. Je viens à peine d'arriver sans (presque) me tromper que des serpentards déboulent dans le couloir. Ils se bousculent et rigolent entre eux. Oh ! Je les vois venir, ils vont me chercher noise. Haha, on va rigoler. (Léger sourire sadique) Hermione m'a dit qu'il y avait des WC un peu plus loin. Je me mets en marche. L'un des mecs tente de m'arrêter, je me dégage :

« Excusez-moi, je dois aller voir Lucius. »

Tout d'un coup mon chemin est totalement dégagé et je laisse derrière moi un groupe stupéfié.

(Je pense qu'il y a ici besoin d'une petite mise au point : vous voyez Lucius, Lucius Malfoy ? Le père de Draco Malfoy ? Beau, grand, viril, blond et … coincé. Oui ? Nous considérons (avec mes colocs) que tout le monde a un endroit à lui où il peut se détendre sans qu'on l'emmerde. Vous c'est votre lit ? Lucius ne peut pas, il y a sa femme. Et bien, pour nous, Lucius ne se détend que lorsqu'il est aux WC. C'est pourquoi il est devenu l'entité protectrice de nos toilettes. Et nous allons le « voir » régulièrement.) Toujours est-il que la simple mention a, de mon point de vue, un effet extrêmement agréable sur les personnes qui m'entourent actuellement. Je reste quelques minutes aux WC, le temps que les autres élèves arrivent.

Quand je reviens tous les élèves sont déjà là. J'arrive tout juste au niveau de la porte que le professeur McGonagal débarque d'un pas énergique. Elle ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Je reste au fond de la salle, attendant une indication. Quand tout le monde est installé, elle m'adresse la parole :

« Il y a une place à côté de Mr Nott » dit-elle en indiquant un gamin châtain.

Youppie ! Je suis en plein milieu des serpentards. Tandis que je m'installe elle continue :

« La métamorphose nécessite beaucoup de rigueur et de travail sachez que même si vous êtes nouvelle ici, vous serez notée comme les autres. S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez à vos camarades hors des cours. J'attends de vous que vous rattrapiez tout le retard que vous pourriez avoir. »

Si c'est comme ça dans toutes les matières je vais avoir sept ans de cours à rattraper en six mois … Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un CAUCHEMAR !!! Sortez-moi de là, sortez-moi de là !! Je veux rentrer ! Payer le loyer c'est pas grave, mais je veux rentrer à la maison !!!! ( :'-( ) Et puis franchement ils pensent que je vais bosser alors que j'ai déjà validé mon premier semestre ? Ils vont rigoler …

Je m'assois, baisse les yeux sur ma table, mon visage n'est plus qu'un masque. Ne rien montrer, sortir posément mes affaires, un papier, un stylo … Je ne trouve que du parchemin, une plume, et une bouteille d'encre.

Bon, d'accord.

Je jure de ne plus crier sur le chat pour le restant de mes jours si là, maintenant, tout de suite, je retourne dans mon salon. J'attends, le regard perdu dans le vide de mon parchemin. Rien ne se passe. Pourquoi ça ne marche jamais ? Pourtant là j'étais sincère …

McGo commence son cours. J'ouvre mon livre à la page indiquée et essaye de suivre un cours dont je n'ai même pas les bases et dont les deux tiers des mots m'échappent. J'ai juste compris qu'il faut transformer un objet en un animal qui vit en meute en un vague mouvement de baguette. Le nombre de mots que j'ai noté sur ma feuille se comptent sur les doigts d'une main entre un grand nombre de taches d'encre. Par contre le reste du parchemin est recouvert de dessins : des gribouillis, des têtes, des armes, il y en a même une d'assez aboutie … (Mais non, mais non, je n'ai pas envie de tous les tuer. … Juste quelque uns.)

Puis vient l'étape de la mise en pratique. A l'autre bout de la salle quelques chiens apparaissent. Un est parfaitement bien fait, c'est celui d'Hermione, les autres ne sont pas finis, ils sont restés coincés entre le stade d'objet et l'animal. C'est immonde. Des ricanements retentissent autour de moi.

« N'oubliez pas de bien visualiser votre animal et dix points pour Melle Granger. »

Les serpentards se mettent au travail. Je reste là à contempler le livre qui doit me servir à la transformation. Soudain, une ignoble odeur de charogne agresse mes sens. Je me retourne et voit une énorme hyène une rangée derrière moi. L'odeur et la vue de cette chose me retourne l'estomac. Je sors en courant de la salle, direction les toilettes. Je commence à bien les aimer ceux-là, je sens que ça va être un des endroits que je vais le mieux réussir à trouver dans cet espèce de labyrinthe qui nous sert d'école.

Quand je sors, Malfoy m'attend adossé au mur à côté de la porte. Il me jette un regard perçant. Mince, les autres boulets lui ont répété ce que j'ai dit. Je me vois mal m'expliquer en disant la vérité … Trouver un mensonge. Lucius, Lucius …

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

(Heiiin ?)

« Non, ça va maintenant. » (J'aime avoir une discussion de ce genre avec quelqu'un. Construite, opposant les arguments des différentes parties, très constructif)

Nous retournons dans la salle. Maintenant tout le monde a son animal. A côté de la place de Malfoy il y a un grand husky complètement blanc avec des yeux bleus. Il est magnifique. Je me rassois à ma table, me retenant de filer un coup de pied à un caniche qui grogne à mon passage.

« Et bien, il ne reste plus que vous Melle. Allez-y : Animalus Corpus. »

Je la regarde, regarde mon livre et sort ma baguette. Je la pointe, vide mon esprit et prononce la formule. Une seconde, deux seconde … Je vois McGo ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Je baisse les yeux et regarde mon livre. Il est devenu d'un noir d'obsidienne, il commence à se transformer. Des bosses apparaissent et grandissent, des pattes poussent. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes un énorme loup noir aux yeux bleu glacier se tient devant moi. Il doit bien m'arriver à la hanche … Pas un bruit ne résonne dans la salle (même pas celui du fantôme de la mouche). Le loup descend de la table, s'approche de moi et … me donne un grand coup de langue sur la joue et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

« Bravo Melle Guénon. Aviez-vous déjà fait ce sort ? »

« Non, jamais. » (Je n'ai même jamais fais de magie !)

« Bien vingt points pour serpentards et l'aboutissement de votre sort. Maintenant, pour redonner leur forme originale à vos objets vous devez simplement mettre fin au sortilège.»

Des _finite incantatem_ retentissent dans toute la salle. Je gratouille le crâne de mon loup (il a l'air d'apprécier) et pose ma baguette sur sa nuque. Je murmure le contre-sort. Rien ne se passe. Je recommence deux ou trois fois et toujours rien. Pourtant ça a bien marché tout à l'heure.

« Ecoutez tous. L'animal que vous avez invoqué ne peut être renvoyé que par vous-même, c'est pourquoi il est un formidable atout en duel. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussi à le congédier (nous ne sommes plus que trois ou quatre) vous devez lui « dire » que vous êtes en sécurité et que vous n'avez plus besoin de lui. »

Comment on fait si on sait pertinemment qu'on arrivera jamais à s'en persuader, d'être en sécurité je veux dire …. Et puis il est si gentil, je n'ai pas envie de le renvoyer.

« Madame, la prochaine fois qu'on lancera ce sort, c'est le même animal qui apparaitra ou c'est celui qu'on visualisera à ce moment là ? »

« Bonne question. Cela dépend des gens. Certaines personnes créeront toujours le même animal et dans certain cas rarissimes il garde la mémoire de ce qui s'est déjà passé. Cependant pour la plupart des gens, ils créeront l'animal qu'ils visualisent sur le moment. »

Je baisse les yeux vers mon loup et croise son regard interrogateur. Je lui murmure un « à la prochaine fois » et répète ma formule. Cette fois-ci elle marche car je sais qu'il réapparaitra si j'ai besoin de lui, j'en ai la conviction. Il ne me laissera pas tomber.

Le cours est fini et je suis un peu triste quand je sors de la salle. Pourtant je n'aime pas trop les chiens, je suis plutôt une fille à chats. Je fais un signe au trio puis suis les serpentards jusqu'à notre cours suivant : divination en commun avec les sairedaigle. Au lycée j'avais l'habitude de monter et descendre des escaliers à longueur de temps, mais là il faut admettre que c'est autre chose … Quand j'arrive en haut de la tour nord, j'ai les jambes en feu et je suis essoufflée. Oui, je pense que le marathon ne posera bientôt plus de problèmes. Albus n'a-t-il jamais pensé à présenter certains de ses élèves aux J.O ? Bien que je sois la dernière à entrer dans la salle, il reste des tables libres. Je vais m'affaler à l'un d'elles dans un coin sombre, espérant pouvoir comater tout mon saoul pendant les deux prochaines heures. Je croise les bras sur la table et pose ma tête dans le creux ainsi formé, pendant un court instant je suis en paix, seule. Puis une voix interrompt mon début d'assoupissement :

« Bonjour mes enfants. Aujourd'hui encore nous allons essayer d'ouvrir votre troisième œil à la lecture dans une boule de cristal. Allez les chercher sur l'étagère mais je vous en prie, Melle Parkinson, faites attention … »

Tel un fantôme, je me faufile dans l'ombre des autres élèves pour récupérer ma boule de cristal sans que la prof me remarque. Mission accomplie. Je retourne dans mon coin d'ombre sans croiser les culs de bouteilles de la prof. Je pose la sphère sur son support et retombe dans mon état d'apathie. Malheureusement pour moi, au bout de quelques secondes à peine la voix de Trelawney retentit à nouveau :

« Je passerais dans les rangs pour vous aider. Ouvrez bien votre esprit aux vibrations qui vous entourent et vous pourrez soulever les voiles du futur. »

Son regard d'hallucinée parcourt la salle. (A votre avis plutôt cannabis ou quelque chose de plus dur ?) Ses breloques cliquètent lorsqu'elle se met en marche au milieu des tables. Moi, je regarde les nuages et les volutes qui se forment dans la sphère, ça m'a toujours aidé pour la sieste. Trelawney passe d'un groupe à l'autre, lâchant présages de danger sur présage de mort. Au bout d'un temps incertain, elle arrive à ma hauteur. Malédiction ! (C'est le cas de le dire …)

« Jeune fille, j'avais lu votre arrivée dans les astres. Voyons si votre troisième œil est réceptif à ce nouveau lieu. Que voyez-vous ? »

« Et bien, tout à l'heure j'ai vue … un papillon ? » (Froncement de sourcil contrarié)

« Puis il y a eu un grand chien noir, il me semble. »

(Elle se détend, elle murmure un truc du genre « le sinistros » d'un ton extatique.)

« Et maintenant que voyez vous ? »

Qu'est ce que je peux bien voir, moi, dans la sphère ? Ca me fait plus penser à de l'art moderne qu'à autre chose. Je jette un œil sur la prof, elle ne va pas me lâcher. Je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans les volutes blanchâtres.

Et là, mesdames et messieurs, sous vos yeux ébahis (et les miens aussi) je vais vous révéler ma première vision prophétique (haha … *rire jaune*). Les nuages se condensent et prennent un teinte rougeâtre. J'ai devant moi un magnifique spécimen de … poisson rouge ?! J'arrive même à en distinguer les écailles. Je lève un sourcil septique et déclare d'une voix incertaine : « un … poisson ? »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement indécent. Pourtant il est là ce pauvre poisson, à tourner dans la boule de cristal. A ce moment précis il faut croire que le temps s'est un peu dégagé car un rayon de lumière tombe droit sur la sphère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question qui s'est imposée à mon esprit :

« A votre avis, selon les lois de Snell-Descartes et le principe de Fermat, peut-on faire griller le poisson rouge dans sa sphère de cristal ? … Je connais déjà la réponse pour une sphère d'indice de milieu 1,5 mais là ?! Est-ce simplement du verre ou bien doit-on considérer les interférences magiques ? »

Un silence de mort règne dans la salle. Trelawney me regarde d'un air énigmatique en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Elle se met à marmonner :

« Le signe du poisson. Il amène la folie à celui ou celle qui le voit. Une folie qui dévore l'âme jusqu'à la mort. »

Des murmures parcourent la salle. Je crois qu'ils sont plus amusés qu'autre chose. Blaise Zabini se permet même une réflexion :

« Je me demande ce que ça fait si la folie est déjà là. »

« Peut-être que ça l'empire ? Hihihi » (ton un peu tendu, regard illuminé, rire hystérique. Oui, je le fais très bien, merci. C'est presque naturel chez moi. J'ai dit presque ? Non, non, non, ça ne l'ai pas du tout et … quoi ? Vous ne me croyez plus ? … snif, snif. Si c'est comme ça, j'écris plus, na d'abord.)

* * *

(1)Je crois que j'avais oublié de préciser pourquoi un poisson rouge dans une sphère de cristal … En fait l'un de mes nombreux exercices d'optique portait sur un poisson dans une sphère et les effet que ça avait sur lui : agrandissement, image droite, etc. L'une des questions de l'exo était celle que j'ai posée, je dois admettre que rien que le concept du poisson grillé dans son bocal nous a bien fait rire ! ^^


	4. Arrivée aux enfers

Note : ben, je l'ai écris pendant la même semaine que le chapitre précédent alors pas de nouvelle phrase !

Dédicace : elle a été réclamée par Sandrine donc je la lui accorde à elle et au survivant (Styx pas Harry voyons !). Et je fais une dédicace en retard du chapitre 3 à Sandrine encore : étant très tête en l'air j'avais oublié de joindre le fichier au mail à ma beta, alors tout de suite ça marche pas très bien. Heureusement que ma sauveuse (Sandrine dit : non, non, ma déesse) était restée à la maison …

Re note: pour celles qui veulent revoir Malfoy en boxer (elles le disent pas dans les reviews mais je l'entend aprés) j'attend d'avoir 20 riviews de personnes différentes pour poster un chapitre où im y sera. (ce sera peu être même un truc à part ...)

Réponse aux riviews :

pour mes coloc': je vous ai déjà répondu en direct live donc c'est bon! ^^

Runya: Merci pour ta riview et voici la suite...

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Arrivée aux enfers_

(Ah ! vous me croyez maintenant ? C'est bon alors, je peux continuer !)

Tous les élèves me regardent avec des yeux ronds et le prof hoche la tête du genre « il faut que j'en parle au directeur ». La cloche sone, me libérant de ce calvaire. Je me lève, plantant les autres là et sorts en sautillant et chantonnant de la salle. (Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous amuser à faire peur aux gens ? Moi, oui ! Et ça me fais beaucoup rire… ^^) Bon cessons ces enfantillages ou je vais me rétamer dans les escaliers.

Il est onze heures. J'ai donc deux heures pour manger et commencer à mettre mon plan en application. Pour le repas on verra plus tard, au pire je ne mange pas c'est pas grave. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver, en espérant retrouver mon chemin après … J'ai toujours eu une certaine propension à me paumer dans les écoles que je ne connais pas. Mais là, même avec un plan ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, celui que je cherche se déplace. Au vue de ce que j'ai à lui proposer, il devrait accepter. Je pense même que ça devrait lui faire plaisir que je luis propose de m'aider, c'est bien son genre. Ne reste plus qu'à le trouver encore et toujours, pas que je pense que le chercher serve à grand-chose mais faisons comme si. Et puis comme je suis nouvelle, si j'arrive à un endroit où je ne devrais pas être, je pourrais toujours dire que je me suis perdue. Pas forcément très convainquant en fonction de l'endroit, mais … on improviser. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer, alors … *sourire sadique*

Quand j'ai fini d'explorer les abords de la tour nord, j'élargie mon cercle de recherche, je tomberais bien sur lui un jour ou l'autre. Je fais un saut dans les cachots mais il n'y a pas un rat, juste quelques fumerolles qui sortent de sous une porte et qui s'effilochent dans l'air ambiant. Il n'est pas là. Je remonte dans les étages. La sonnerie de midi résonne dans le château. Les élèves sortent de leurs salles de cours et envahissent les couloirs. Soudain un glapissement outragé retentit, il me semble qu'il vient du troisième étage. Ahah ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Je m'y dirige posément. Autour de moi j'écoute les murmures des élèves :

« Il a encore frappé. A ton avis il a fait quoi cette fois ? »

Et autres discutions du même genre. Quand j'arrive enfin sur les lieux du « crime », ils ont été désertés. Soudain je sens une présence derrière moi et un truc froid et gluant glisse le long de mon cou jusque dans mon dos.

« Hiaaaargh ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » M'écris-je en me retournant brusquement.

Je tombe nez-à-nez avec un fantôme.

« Vous êtes l'esprit frappeur ? »

Il semble être content que je l'aie reconnu comme tel. Un point pour moi. Après m'être débarrassé de la majeure partie de l'espèce de liquide verdâtre, je me lance dans un monologue enflammé :

« Vous êtes bien Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, n'est ce pas ? Je suis nouvelle ici, mais j'avais vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendue parler de vos exploits et je suis une vrai fan ! J'adore ce que vous faites ! Vous avez vraiment une imagination débordante et c'est votre atout. Imaginez l'apport que ce serait pour vous si vous vous associez avec un(e) élève … (Il à l'air intéressé) Cela élargirait le spectre de vos possibilités de farces, sans vouloir vous vexer. La mise en pratique en serait facilitée. »

« Et j'imagine que tu te propose ? »

« En effet car j'ai déjà une proposition à vous faire. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, j'aurai une dette envers vous donc je vous aiderai dans un de vos tours, si vous avez besoin de moi.»

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Quelle est on idée ? »

« Changer le mot de passe des serpentards pendant qu'ils sont tous en train de manger et le remplacer par « A bas les Serpentards, vive moi ! ». »

Un sourire s'épanouis sur son visage transparent.

« C'est d'accord ! »

Et je me sens propulsée en avant. Je tombe la tête la première dans un placard dont la porte se referme automatiquement derrière moi. Je suis complètement sonnée et je mets quelque temps à retrouver une position normale ainsi qu'une certaine clarté d'esprit.

« Hey ! Ouvre moi, me laisse pas là ! »

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas précisé qu'il devait y avoir une certaine immunité inter-associés, là il m'a pris en traître… Bon, reprenons le magnifique esprit froid et scientifique qui me caractérise (quoi ? Je me vante ? Oui, un peu, certes …) et essayons de sortir de là. Tout d'abord les méthodes classiques :

Pousser comme une brute sur la porte (néant)

Trouver le verrou et l'actionner (inexistant)

…

Puis les méthodes magiques. Me connaissant ou je fais exploser l'étage tout entier ou rien ne se passe. Essayons, enfin le seul que je connaisse : alohomora, on tourne et on abaisse. Résultat : deuxième cas, rien ne se passe. Point positif : je suis toujours vivante.

Dernière solution : rien, point positif : je suis toujours vivante. Dernière solution : hurler à m'en casser la voix en tambourinant sur la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'ouvre. Avis serpentard : Il est hors de question que tu t'abaisses à faire cela, imagine si c'est quelqu'un de ta propre maison qui te trouve ! Pense un peu à ton honneur qui … La raison : Ce n'est pas pire que de mourir de faim dans un placard à balais crasseux … (Gaby : Ma ké tu sais, c'est pas très grave d'être dans un placard à balais.)

Je commence à avoir mal au dos dans cette position. Je tente de me redresser mais mon crâne fait doucement la rencontre d'une étagère, fort sympathique au demeurant. Le sceau en métal posé dessus tombe avec bruis et fracas. Cela a vraiment dû faire beaucoup de bruits car j'entends un bruit de pas qui se rapproche au travers des carillons qui retentissent à mes oreilles.

Tout à coup une lumière envahit le réduit où je me trouve. Je distingue des reflets d'un blond blanc. Draco Malfoy. (Et merde !)

(moi :) « Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu te balades ? » Grand sourire de ma part. Silence pesant.

« On a cours dans un quart d'heure, soit ponctuelle. Si tu nous fais perdre le moindre point je t'assure que je te le fais regretter. » Il tourne les talons et me laisse là, encore une fois.

« Je ne sais pas où c'est. » Il s'arrête, ça au moins c'est radical.

« Je te montre. Dépêche. »

Et il repart. Je me lève en vitesse pour tenter de le suivre et je me laisse tomber assise au sol. Chute de tension niveau 2 sur l'échelle de Marie(1). Cause : je n'ai pas mangé et je me suis levée trop vite. Personnellement, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réactions de mon propre corps alors moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais j'admets que pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais vu faire ça, ça peut surprendre. Et je crois que ça a particulièrement fait bizarre à Malfoy de m'entendre m'écrouler après m'avoir attendu devant les toilettes tout à l'heure. Je commence en fanfare les cours ici, il me semble.

Je suis toujours à terre mais je n'ai pas perdu conscience alors je l'entends approcher et s'accroupir près de moi.

« Hé ! Arrête ta mascarade, ça suffit comme ça de te moquer du monde. »

« Oui, une minute. » dis-je en tendant une main incertaine devant moi.

Il a dû sentir que mon ton est vraiment sérieux pour une fois (la première peut-être) et il ne répond rien. Je commence déjà à retrouver mes sens mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me lever maintenant, ça recommencerait. A la place de quoi je regarde autour de moi pour voir où je suis tombée. Malfoy, voyant que je vais mieux, se relève et me demande :

« Ca va mieux ? On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, il faut juste que je mange avant. »

Ses yeux s'étrécissent.

« Tu »

« Non, je n'ai pas mangé. _Mon ton s'adoucit. _J'avais deux ou trois choses à faire … »

Au départ il m'a lancé un regard noir mais après il s'est un peu détendu (enfin … dans la limite des règles malfonniènes, bien entendu). Je me lève toujours un peu flageolante sur mes jambes. En parfait gentleman qui se respecte, Malfoy me prend le coude pour me soutenir (des fois il serait presque agréable). Je lui fais un petit sourire pour le remercier. (Autant soigner ses relations de bon voisinage, même si ce soir ils vont avoir une bonne surprise…) Puis j'appelle Dobby.

Celui-ci apparaît dans un PLOP sonore tandis que l'étreinte sur mon coude se resserre à m'en faire mal. Je lui demande rapidement de m'amener un sandwich et le remercie alors qu'il est en train de disparaître. Je me tourne vers Malfoy pour protester et croise son regard. Il est glacial et on y distingue même une pointe de colère.

« Comment tu le connais ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton sec et cassant, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur mon coude pour m'empêcher de me dégager.

« Dumbledore l'a appelé devant moi, répliqué-je agacée. Lâche-moi maintenant, tu me fais mal. »

Nous nous affrontons du regard quelques secondes. Ce magnifique duel fut interrompus par le retour de Dobby avec mon sandwich

« Voici pour Marie Guénon, mademoiselle. Dobby a fait ce qu'elle avait demandé… »

Je l'interromps :

« Oui, Dobby. Merci. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Il a l'air tout content lorsqu'il disparaît à nouveau, tout le contraire de Malfoy. La porte de prison est revenue. Quand il part dans le couloir je le suis sans un mot, essayant d'apprécier mon casse-croute salvateur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous sommes sortis du château et nous arrivons près d'une cabane un peu branlante. Il y a déjà pas mal d'élèves, les serpentards que je connais et d'autres que j'ai aperçus dans la grande salle et qui ont un liseré jaune sur leur uniforme. J'en déduis (quelle intelligence) que nous avons cours avec les poufsouffles (foules en délire, je sais je suis trop forte).

Je m'installe sur un cailloux à l'écart pour finir mon sandwich. (Vous arrivez, vous, à manger en courant ?) Un fois fini, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 11h45. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal, il est au moins midi et demi. J'approche ma montre de mon oreille. Aucun bruit n'en sort. Alors soit la pile est morte juste quand je me suis endormie, soit les montres n'aiment pas les voyages temporels, car tout ceci est bien trop réel pour être un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Plongée dans mes pensées je n'entends pas le semi-géant qui surgit derrière moi. Je sursaute encore une fois. (Si ça continue comme ça, mon cœur ne va pas tenir le coup.) Même s'il ne s'était pas présenté, je l'aurais reconnu : c'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Pour ce cours là les dieux ont peut-être eu pitié de moi (pour une fois) ou bien est-ce plutôt Hagrid qui voulait ménager sa toute nouvelle élève, toujours est-il que nous n'eûmes à étudier « que » des scrouts à pétards. Mis à part quelques déflagrations le cours se déroula sans problèmes majeurs. Au bout d'une heure nous partîmes pour notre cours suivant : Potion.

A ce moment là, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait l'enfer.

* * *

(1)Petite indication si vous n'avez jamais fait de chute de tension : en premier la vue s'obscurcit, puis on perd l'ouïe et enfin le toucher au moment où on finit par s'évanouir. Après quoi, quand la chute de tension passe, on a l'impression d'avoir du coton dans tout le corps.


	5. Commence à creuser

Note : nouvelles phrases :

« C'est le printemps ! »

« Ben écoutes, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter. »

Dédicace : encore à Sandrine, comme elle est à côté de moi elles la réclame à chaque fois … Sinon et bien … à ma semaine entière !! (Il y a des fois où je m'aime et le monde entier avec :-D) et à ma beta (oui, même moi j'arrive à en trouver une ^^)

Réponse aux reviews :

Ton amour caché/La mère du lampadaire/Bientôt des triplés : Je SAIS que tu es une seule et même personne, alors arrête de me spamer ! Et puis, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Tiky : ben oui, et encore j'ai pas fait la grenouille…

Note de moi: Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu mal au crane tout le week end et c'est pas pratique pour s'approcher d'un ordi et rester vivante... Je vous donne donc ce nouveau chapitre maintenant, même s'il est pas encore corrigé. Je publis la bonne version dés que c'est fait. :-) Voilà, c'est fait!

Note de ma béta (elle à tenu à ce que je le mette... je ne peux rien refuser à ma beta): je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Vivement la suite !!

Et pour me faire pardonner je vais peut être mettre un petit truc en plus en cours de semaine ... qui sait, peut être que j'y arriverais ^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Commence à creuser_

Une fois rentrés au château, où admet-on-le, il fait meilleur (on est quand même en octobre et en Angleterre, que diable, pour une pauvre jeune fille qui vient de la Côte d'Azur comme moi c'est dur. Il manquerait plus qu'il neige ... pas que j'aime pas ça, mais c'est froid la neige !) Je disais donc, une fois au château, nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots. Je dis nous car il semblerait que les serpentards aient décidé de m'ignorer du moment que je ne m'approche pas trop. Important à savoir : chez les serpentards, les fous bénéficient de l'immunité diplomatique, ils ont sûrement peur d'être contaminés.

Arrivés dans les cachots nous retrouvons les gryffondors qui sont déjà tous installés dans la classe. Tous les serpentards rejoignent ce qui semble être leurs places habituelles. Quant à moi j'attends encore une fois dans le fond de la salle. D'après ce que j'ai lu et vu (au ciné et aussi court que ce soit en vrai) du professeur Snape, si je ne veux pas me faire sectum-sempriser tout de suite il ne vaut mieux pas que je le cherche trop. A moins que ... (petit sourire) Qu'ai-je à perdre de toute façon, à part la vie ?

Claquement de porte, envolée de robes noires, pas un bruit dans la salle. Une entrée classique tout compte fait de la part de notre cher professeur de potion. Une voix glaciale et coupante (what else ? Nespresso) m'interpelle :

« L'art des potions étant d'une extrême subtilité, je n'attends donc pas de vous un quelconque résultat. Mais peu être qui si je vous place à côté d'un bon élève ne détruirez-vous pas les cachots à chacune des vos tentatives. A côté de Malfoy. »

Il est encore plus délicieux qu'en vrai, si seulement Diane (ma première coloc', la deuxième c'est Sandrine) était là, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie ... dommage pour elle. Je m'installe et nous faisons une magnifique démonstration d'indifférence : je n'existe pas pour Malfoy, il n'existe pas pour moi. Je range mon sac sous ma paillasse avec ma veste (ma prof de physique de terminale serait fière de moi ^^). Puis Snape affiche au tableau la potion que nous devons faire ainsi que la liste des ingrédients dont nous avons besoin :

**Potion Chaudlapin :**

_27 cubes d'un centimètre de côté de racine de mandragore_

_3 gouttes de sang de vélane_

_14 grammes de poudres d'ailes de fées_

_..._

Et tout une suite d'indications toutes plus maniaques les unes que les autres. Malfoy se lève de lui-même pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Peut-être a-t-il le quart de l'intelligence que lui attribue son parrain. (Encore une preuve flagrante de favoritisme, mais où n'y en a-t-il pas ?) Lorsqu'il revient, je m'empare de ce qu'il me semble être des racines de mandragores et je me mets à les découper. (Ca je sais faire, encore heureux. C'est du même tonneau que lorsque je fais à manger à l'appart'. Il faut dire que si je le fais pas on mange pas, alors ...) A force d'avoir répété un nombre incalculable de fois mon geste est devenu mécanique, c'est pourquoi mon couteau ripe et manque de m'entailler la main lorsque Snape passe derrière moi :

« Je ne vois pas là de cubes d'un centimètre de côté. Que croyez-vous faire ? »

Je lui jette un regard noir. Ne jamais, au grand jamais, critiquer la façon dont je fais la cuisine car là c'est bien d'une recette de cuisine dont il s'agit !

« Ce que je crois faire ? Mais votre espèce d'aphrodisiaque, voyons très cher. Sauf que votre recette c'est de l'enculage de mouche et que quelqu'un qui sait _vraiment_ se débrouiller avec un chaudron (une casserole) le fait au nez. De plus je suis prête à parier que vous ne savez pas faire monter une mayonnaise correctement, alors vous n'avez rien à dire sur ma façon de faire. »

Ma dernière phrase claque dans le silence de la pièce alors que je me retourne d'un bloc vers mon chaudron. Je sens les regards ébahis de mes camarades sur moi et celui calculateur du « très cher ».

« Très bien, si vous vous croyez si forte nous verrons bien le résultat. Je vous accorderai cinquante points si vous réussissez. Je vous en enlève la même somme s'il y a la moindre imperfection. »

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il part se venger de mon insolence sur les autres élèves. (Neville y a d'ailleurs une place de choix) Il a osé me lancer un défi ? Bien, bien, je vais m'amuser. Je me frotte les mains avant de me lancer dans la préparation de la potion, sous l'œil scrutateur d'un Malfoy dubitatif.

Je jette les dés de mandragore dans l'eau frémissante du chaudron où sont diluées les gouttes de sang de vélane. J'ajuste à ma convenance. Je continue ainsi, jetant de temps en temps un œil au tableau pour avoir une idée générale de la marche à suivre. Lorsque j'ai ajouté tous les ingrédients je continue à remuer pour épaissir le mélange, puis je coupe le feu.

Je relève la tête pour la première fois et regarde autour de moi : tous les autres élèves s'activent encore autour de leurs chaudrons qui ont pris des couleurs allant du rose soutenu à l'écarlate. Je regarde à nouveau mon chaudron. Il est d'un rouge profond, de légers courants l'agitent le faisant paraître plus clair et une odeur enivrante s'en échappe. Cela me parait correct, pourtant ... pourquoi les autres chaudrons ont une couleur plus claire ? Ba, qui vivra verra (et non pas verrat ... Je suis désolée !! ^^' ). Au pire je fais perdre cinquante points aux serpentards et de la main même de Snape ! Niark niark niark. Je sens poindre un sourire machiavélique sur mon visage : et si ...

Je réprime vite mon sourire lorsque Snape prend la parole :

« Votre temps est écoulé, toute action supplémentaire vous fera perdre des points. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les avantages et les inconvénients de la potion Chaudlapin ? »

Il n'a même pas fini sa phrase qu'Hermione a déjà le bras levé, un vrai ressort.

« Personne ? La potion Chaudlapin est un aphrodisiaque puissant qui à la différence des autres laisse sa raison à la personne qui la boit. Cependant dès qu'elle cesse de faire effet elle laisse le sujet exténué, quoi qu'il ait fait. »

Heureusement qu'il précise sinon je ne me serais même pas posé la question du pourquoi ...

« Maintenant voyons ce que cela a donné. » Il s'arrête devant moi. « Prenez une fiole et gouttez votre potion. »

« Voyons, vous n'y pensez pas. »

Un ange passa et Styx (notre chat) à sa suite(1).

« Vous avez à ce point peu confiance en vous ? Faites donc honneur à votre maison et assumez vos actes. »

« C'est là où vous faites erreur encore une fois. (Ai-je bien dis 'encore une fois' ? Oulalalala ...) Je viens de passer une heure et demie au dessus de ce chaudron, je serai donc bien incapable d'en goûter toutes les subtilités. Mon binôme pourrait peut-être ... » (Non, je ne suis pas une sale traîtresse. Qui a dit que j'étais alliée avec lui ? Personne.)

« Goûtez tous les deux. »

Ouf, tant qu'à faire une expérience hasardeuse autant ne pas être seule. (Réflexion totalement stupide de ma part : ceci est un aphrodisiaque, c'est encore pire de le goûter à deux ...) Je tends poliment une fiole à moitié remplie à Malfoy tandis que j'avale la mienne d'un trait. Je la trouve excellente, sucrée juste ce qu'il faut, un vrai délice. Les règles du pifomètre l'ont emporté une fois de plus.

Voyons voir ses effets maintenant : je laisse mes yeux parcourir la salle. Les mecs qui m'entourent m'ont l'air moins quelconques et surtout Harry, il est ... mmh. (Ca veut tout dire.) Bon, il faudrait qu'il mette des lentilles et qu'il se laisse pousser un peu les cheveux mais c'est déjà pas mal. Quant à Snape, rien. Il faut croire que la potion n'a d'effets que sur les gens de mon âge, ou alors elle n'est pas assez puissante mais ça m'étonnerai.

A la réflexion, ça fait un certain temps qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de mon vis-à-vis. Je me tourne vers lui et croise son regard gris acier. Joli. Comme le reste d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mon inspection qu'il s'avance vers moi et ... me roule une galoche phénoménale.

L'étonnement passé (1/4 s), je lui balance mon poing gauche au milieu du torse pour l'éloigner et ma main en plein visage. L'avantage d'une peau claire c'est qu'elle marque bien. Ma main prend donc une belle teinte rouge coquelicot sur la joue de Malfoy, on en distingue tous les doigts. Je me tourne abruptement vers Snape, profitant de la stupéfaction générale.

« Voilà, vous avez votre preuve que ma potion marche bien. Les points sont pour moi. »

Sur ceux je quitte la salle en marmonnant. Non mais franchement, c'est pas parce que ce mec s'est fait jeter par la femme qu'il aimait lorsqu'il était gosse qu'il doit se venger toute sa vie sur les élèves et d'autant plus si ceux-ci appartiennent à

« Guénon !! Deux heures de retenue ! A vingt heures dans mon bureau. »

...

Aurai-je pensé tout haut ? Ca doit être ça, ou alors il est legilimens. Faille dans mon raisonnement : il l'est. Bah, pas que ça change grand-chose au cas présent de toute façon. Bon maintenant il est l'heure d'aller goûter selon mon emploi du temps. (Vous vous demandez où je l'ai trouvé ? C'est-un-se-cret. Sachez seulement que j'ai mon propre réseau d'information ...) Je m'installe dans la grande salle et commence à grignoter. Au bout de cinq minutes, les autres élèves arrivent et parmi eux les élèves de septième année de serpentard.

Dans la demie seconde qui suit son entrée dans la grande salle je croise son regard et je SAIS ce qu'il va se passer. Même si Malfoy est vraiment mignon la potion n'a pas assez fait effet sur moi pour que je le laisse faire ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Comment vais-je faire pour me défiler ? (Nda : les lecteurs ont-ils une idée à me prêter ? Non ? Tant pis.)

Avec la rapidité de réflexion qui me caractérise, j'ai un plan. Je suis en bout de table côté professeur, j'attends donc que Malfoy, qui vient droit sur moi, se soit suffisamment rapproché pour me lever, contourner la table et parcourir d'un pas vif la distance qui me sépare de la porte. Arrivée dans les couloirs j'entends les pas de Malfoy juste derrière moi. Il va pas tarder à me rattraper, mais là au moins nous serons seuls (hum). Tant qu'à démêler cette embrouille autant ne pas l'étaler sur la place publique. A peine une ou deux secondes plus tard je sens une main sur mon bras et il me force à faire volte face. Nous sommes là au milieu du couloir à nous regarder en chiens de faïence jusqu'au moment où il prend la parole :

« Qui penses-tu être pour pouvoir lever la main sur un Malfoy ? »

« Moi ? Ho, seulement une fille qui n'accepte pas les avances d'un mec en rut. »

« Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu me vois. Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre du contraire ? Te demander de sortir avec moi ? »

« Pour te voir renier tout ce que tu viens de dire d'ici deux heures ? Il en est hors de question. »

Je me dégage d'un geste brusque et tourne les talons, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que Malfoy est tombé à genoux. Sous la surprise, je me retourne.

« Accepte de sortir avec moi, tu es toute ma vie. » Il a eu le temps de se rapprocher et de s'accrocher à ma jambe.

« Non, lâââche ma jambe. Je croyais qu'un Malfoy était fier. Alors, pourquoi t'abaisses-tu à ça ? D'autant plus que tu ne pense pas vraiment ce que tu dis. »

« S'il te plaît... »

Alors là, je nage en plein délire. Un Malfoy qui dit 's'il te plaît', c'est du jamais vu.

« Maintenant ça suffit de te moquer du monde. Lâche-moi et va reprendre tes esprits ailleurs. Ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour navrant de mièvrerie que tu as avalé, mais un aphrodisiaque. De plus je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaissait jamais à quémander quelque chose et qu'il gardait toujours la tête droite quelque soit la situation. »

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me préfères ? _demande-t-il en se relevant souplement, un sourire sur visage. _Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Tout d'un coup je ne me sens plus en sécurité. Alors toute la manœuvre de Malfoy se résumait à me plaire pour me faire céder à ses avances. (même drogué ça reste un serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Le choixpeau sait choisir...) Là je me sens complètement prise au piège, encore un peu et la panique m'envahira au sens propre du terme. Malfoy pose une de ses mains sur le mur près de ma tête, faisant barrage de son corps puis me chuchote juste au creux de l'oreille :

« Que puis-je faire pour te plaire ? »

L'aphrodisiaque doit encore faire effet sur moi car un long frisson parcourt mon épine dorsale. (Arrête de te voiler la face, c'est pas l'aphrodisiaque qui fait ça, ou si peu. Admet qu'il te plaît.) Je reste là statufiée sans savoir quoi répondre, mais Malfoy n'a pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose de plus car Hermione débouche à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Marie ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Je te jure que si tu lui as fait quoique ce soit ... »

« T'inquiète Granger, nous ne faisions que discuter. N'est ce pas _Marie_ ? »

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur sa personne et ma tête esquisse un léger signe. Mon cerveau s'est mis en pause, le temps de se remettre. Comme un automate il enregistre le fait que Malfoy s'éloigne à un bout du couloir tandis qu'Hermione m'entraine derrière à sa suite dans l'autre sens. Je redescends d'un coup sur terre.

« C'est bon Hermione, tu peux me lâcher. Et puis, je t'assure qu'il ne m'a rien fait. »

Je sais au regard qu'elle me lance à ce moment-là qu'elle ne me croit pas. Regard qu'elle a un peu par en-dessous d'ailleurs, on croirait voir Dumby.

« Bon, si tu le dis ... Dumbledore voudrait te voir. (en parlant du loup) Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non merci, je devrais réussir à trouver toute seule. »

Je m'éloigne à pas rapides. Que me veux encore cet olibrius ? Mais je commence à trouver cette journée longue, looongue et elle n'est même pas encore terminée. Une fois devant la gargouille, je prononce le mot de passe (carambar au citron), je monte les escaliers et entre dans le bureau du directeur après y avoir été invitée.

« Bien le bonsoir, mademoiselle. Prenez place, je vous en prie. Alors comment s'est passée cette première journée ? »

« Bonsoir, professeur. Et bien ... mouvementée ? »

« Haha ! C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Un magnifique compagnon en métamorphose, une vision en divination et une potion pour le moins réussie. »

« Vous oubliez que j'ai été malade en métamorphose, qu'on m'a pris pour une folle en divination, et que j'ai eu deux heures de colle en potion. »

« Vous avez un point de vue tellement noir sur les choses... »

« Je ne fais que contre balancer votre optimisme, professeur. »

« Certes, certes. Cependant vous semblez bien vous entendre avec les gryffondors et avec Mr Malfoy. (Si seulement il savait.) J'ai même entendu dire que vous aviez dormis chez les premiers cette nuit ? »

« Oui, je voulais faire leur connaissance avant que les préjugés ne s'installent. »

« Vraiment ? »

Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai des lunettes par-dessus lesquelles je peux regarder, vous voulez une démonstration ?

« Oui professeur. »

« Bien, dans ce cas. Cependant je préfèrerais que vous dormiez dans votre dortoir ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Au revoir professeur. » dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Bon, maintenant trouver la salle d'étude des serpentards. Qu'est ce qui est écrit sur mon emploi du temps ?

...

Non, mais franchement ! Pourquoi j'ai pas demandé un plan ? Harry aurais pu me prêter sa carte, ça aurais au moins servi à ça. Au bout d'un certain temps j'arrive enfin dans la salle d'étude. Je bougonne un 'j'étais chez le directeur' et je m'assois à l'une des dernières places libres. Le premier qui vient m'enquiquiner, j'en fais de la pattée pour chiens. Cela doit se voir sur mon visage car personne ne vient me parler et même Snape ne dit rien quand lasse de dessiner, je m'endors sur ma feuille. (Non, non, d'habitude je dors pas autant. C'est juste qu'à raison de cinq/six heures de sommeil par nuit depuis deux semaines, pour cause d'exams, je commence à lâcher.)

Je suis réveillée par le bruit de mes camarades qui se lèvent pour aller manger. (Oui, oui, encore !) L'esprit encore vaseux je les suis et m'étale de tout mon long. Je me relève nettement mieux réveillée tout d'un coup. J'ai dû trébucher sur un sac. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sac autour de moi. Un sort d'entrave alors. Les serpentards ricanent et Malfoy affiche un sourire narquois. La potion a dû cesser de faire effet. Haha haha haha. Tu vas voir mon mignon, tu vas bientôt moins rigoler ...

* * *

(1) ceci est notre expression personnelle pour ce genre de situations, mais nous avons plusieurs variations, du genre : « Un troupeau d'anges passa et un à la traine qui criait : 'Attendez moi !!!' » ...

Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas morte dans d'atroces souffrances, assassinée par Snape. Enfin si, c'est moi qui écris mais à chaque phrase que je dis j'ai une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dis : « Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas te faire tuer ! »

...

Je pense que j'ai des sérieux problèmes ... Et le premier qui dit oui aura affaire à moi !!


	6. Annexe 1: éternelle fiancée

Chose promise, chose due. Voilà le micro (nano) chapitre, en fait c'est plus une annexe... Toujours est -il qu'on sait pas quel est le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards et que je vais en avoir besoin. Et oui, moi aussi un jour j'y rentrerais !!

(la reponse aux riview, ce sera pour le vrai chapitre, le flemme ce soir :-( )

**La fiancée éternelle**

Le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards se situe dans les cachots. Il est encadré par une grande arche de vieille pierre en ogive. C'est une gracieuse jeune femme qui y a pris place et qui honore les serpentards de sa présence.

Elle est grande avec de longs cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon strict mais qui a laissé échapper quelques mèches autour du visage. Visage qu'elle a long et fin avec un nez droit, des yeux en amande et de fins sourcils. Il reflète, comme son port altier, une noblesse et une lignée d'une rare pureté. Un léger voile est attaché à son chignon et cascade sur ses épaules délicates. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche dont la simplicité ne fait qu'en souligner la distinction. Dans ses mains gantées, elle tient un bouquet de lys blancs comme la neige.

La légende raconte qu'elle se maria cinq fois et qu'à la mort de son cinquième mari, la fortune de sa famille avait été multipliée par dix, la projetant au rang de deuxième famille la plus riche de sorciers.


	7. Plutôt Chine ou Australie ?

Note de moi: voilà le nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais je suis dans les temps. ^^ Par contre je vous préviens tout de suite, il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitres les deux prochaines semaines car je dois réviser et passer mes examens du deuxième semestre. Donc beaucoupe de boulot en perspective et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Réponse à la review: (oui, il en a qu'une seule et je suis triste, si triiiiste. Bouhouhou :'-()

Runya: Merci pour ton soutient ça fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

Note: j'apprécierais beaucoup si ceux et celles qui me rajoutent dans leurs histoires favorites ou dans leurs alertes me laissaient une review, juste pour dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Comme ça je sais ce qui leur à plue ou pas.

**

* * *

**

**La guerre de la faille**

_Plutôt Chine ou Australie. *_

Encore complètement dans le coltard, je suis en train de manger lorsqu'un serdaigle vient m'aborder. Au vue de ta tête que je tire encore, il aurait pu être à gryffondor celui-là.

« Excuse moi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure en divination ? »

« Tu parle de l'optique ? Fermat et Snell-Descartes. (Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu.) Il y a de très bons livres moldus sur le sujet. Juste pour info, c'est du niveau de première année de licence scientifique française, tu devrais trouver ça dans une librairie spécialisée.

J'ai failli dire sur internet, mais il me semble qu'à cette époque là ça ne marche pas encore très bien … Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là, lui ? Il a pas compris qu'il venait de se faire jeter ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte (19h50) j'attrape un muffin et me lève.

« 'Scuse, j'dois y aller. »

Il aura été bien bon ce repas : expédié en vingt minutes chrono, finit en marchant. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent. J'arrive devant la porte de la salle avec cinq petites minutes d'avance. Oui, j'ai mis un quart d'heure, je vois pas pourquoi je me serrais dépêchée… Peu de temps après Snape arrive et sans un mot, entre dans la salle. Je le suis sans poser de question, la porte claque derrière moi dès que j'en ai dépassé le seuil. En fait, je pense qu'elle est montée sur ressorts enchantés de façon à ce qu'elle se referme brusquement dès que Snape et ses invités à sa convenance sont dans la pièce. Le petit coquin aime se mettre en scène.

« Allez donc récurer tous les chaudrons que vous avez salis avec vos petits camarades cet après-midi. Et à la moldue, sans magie. »

Haha, je connai même pas de sort pour ça de toute façon, et même si c'était le cas je serais incapable de le lancer.

« Oui, professeur. Vous avez de la maille de fer ? »

Il me jette un regard indéchiffrable. Quoi ?! Il connaît même pas ça ?! Ils ont fait comment les autres, avant ? Après quelques instants de flottement, la chose en question apparaît juste devant mes yeux, j'ai à peine le temps de l'attraper que Snape me lance :

« Vous ne partirez pas avant d'avoir fini, cela dusse-t-il vous prendre la nuit entière. » et il s'installe à son bureau pour corriger un tas de copies.

Huit magnifiques chaudrons rutilants de saleté me font face. En deux heures, ça le fait ! Je retrousse mes manches et j'me lance !

Au bout d'une demi-heure j'en suis au troisième chaudron (bonne moyenne) et je suis plongée dans les résidus d'aphrodisiaques jusqu'au coude. Houhouhou, je commence à être toute pompette moi. (Petit smiley au sourire niais et aux joues rougies, mais je sais pas comment le faire …) Brusquement la porte de la salle s'ouvre.

« Oh ! Mon Drakinouchet ! Ta proposition de tout à l'heure tiens elle toujours ? » Dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras. Rien que pour voir leurs têtes à tous les deux, j'aurais due le faire plus tôt. « Maintenant, je pense que je vais reconsidérer ma réponse. »

_Mais ta gueule ! Tu va la fermer, oui ? Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? Prend-toi un mur en pleine tronche, ça te calmera ou sinon, imagine Dumbledore à poil…_

Je suis étonnée, ça marche plutôt bien comme méthode. Je prend une grande inspiration, m'écarte du 'Drakinouchet' et retourne à mon récurage de chaudrons, non sans écouter attentivement ce qu'il se passe à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« … La porte de notre salle commune est fermée. Nous avons beau lui répéter le mot de passe mais la Fiancée ne veut pas nous laisser passer. »

« Vous entend-elle seulement ? »

« Oui, à chaque fois qu'on lui demande pourquoi elle ne veut pas nous laisser passer, elle nous répète que ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. De plus, il semblerai qu'un première année ai vu Peeves trainer dans les cachots un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. »

La suite n'est qu'un marmonnement indistinct : « …Baron Sanglant…regrets éternels… »

A cet instant du dialogue, ils ont tous les deux l'air tellement dépités que je ne peu retenir un gloussement stupide (due entièrement à mon état de fille complètement imbibée d'aphrodisiaque, sinon en vrai je ne rigole pas comme ça… enfin, c'est mon avis. 'Faudrait que je demande à quelqu'un ce qu'il en pense). Mon gloussement me permet de récolter un regard noir de la part de mon charmant professeur de potion ainsi qu'un de la part de son encore plus charmant filleul.

« Quoi ? J'ai de l'aphrodisiaque sur le nez ? Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de ce malheureux problème… (à Snape) Quoi encore ? Faut pas être legilimens pour savoir que c'est à ça que vous pensiez. C'était écris en lettres capitales sur votre front. (il porte la main à sa tête.) Ce n'est qu'une expression. »

Là il me fusille purement et simplement du regard. Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas menaçant.

« La violence sur mineur (17 ans et 10 mois à ce moment là) est passible d'une amende ainsi que d'une peine de prison. »

Un seconde de flottement.

« Vous, telle que vous l'êtes à cet instant, n'existez pas à proprement parler. Alors qui s'en souciera ? Passez devant.»

« Oui, m'sieur. »

Je passe devant lui en trottinant pour agripper à nouveau le bras d'un Draco récalcitrant et le trainer derrière moi. Nom d'une pipe en bois, bientôt il n'y à plus qu'une désintox qui ferra effet sur moi ou peut être une ablation de l'hypophyse … j'me demande.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard nous arrivons en vue d'un groupe de verts et argents et dont un brouhaha continu s'échappe. Un peu plus loin, quelques rouges et ors contemplent la scène d'un air indéniablement amusés, les nouvelles vont vite ici. Parmi eux j'aperçois le deuxième mec de ma liste des beaux gosses de Poudlard et comme le premier me snobe je n'vais pas me priver…Je lâche le bras de Draco et me dirige vers ma nouvelle proie, d'un pas qui n'est pas forcément très assuré.

« Salut Harry, ça va ? Il paraît que tous ces petits serpents ont oublié leur mot de passe. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. » Dis-je en englobant d'un geste les gryffondors. Je m'affale contre un mur à proximité. J'en ai mare de cette journée et je commence à ne plus me sentir très bien… Je trouve qu'il est étrange qu'une trop grande consommation d'aphrodisiaque fasse sur le corps l'effet d'une grosse cuite. Harry s'agenouille juste en fasse de moi, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu as l'air … »

« Complètement bourrée ? Il y a un peu de ça je pense, sauf que les effets joyeux sont passés. »

Je me masse les tempes lentement, je sens un joli mal de crane en perspective et si ce n'est ce soir ce sera demain matin. Malfoy, qui n'a pas l'air satisfait que je traine avec de gryffondors, vient se mêler à la conversation. Et inutile de dire que quand je suis dans ce genre d'états, je suis pour le moins d'une humeur massacrante avec ceux qui me cherchent.

« Dégage Potter. Elle est dans ma maison, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

« Malfoy. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que, malgré le fait que ce soit la première fois que tu te soucie vraiment de mon état, je n'ai absolument rien à faire de tout ce que tu pourras me dire. Et que si tu continue à te mêler de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas je me verrai dans l'obligation de diffuser des informations compromettantes à ton encontre. Ne fait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer l'intégralité de ce que je peux savoir sur le monde sorcier. Sur ce je vais me coucher.»

A peine suis-je debout que je suis arrêtée par un Malfoy plus qu'en colère qui siffle de rage.

« Te coucher, vraiment ? Et comment conte-tu entrer dans le dortoir ? Tu as surement une solution à laquelle tous les autres, y compris les professeurs, n'ont pas pensé ? »

« Très certainement, vu l'intelligence que vous semblez développer dans ce pays. »

« Tu préviens les autres de ne pas te sous-estimer mais tu devrais éviter de faire la même erreur. »

« Est-ce une menace ? Tu sais, Malfoy, tout le monde cache un squelette dans ses _placards_ à moins que ce soit une armoire ? Tu devrais faire attention au monde dans lequel tu vis, il y a ici des choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucune influence. Le sortilège du critérium (1) est un sort extrêmement dangereux pour vous autres pauvres sorciers. »

« L'aphrodisiaque a-t-il pour effet secondaire d'attaquer le cerveau ? Tu délire. Il n'existe aucun sortilège du critérium, comme tu l'appelle. »

« Il suffit de le créer dans ce cas ! Tu as déjà demandé à ton père avec qui il était sorti dans sa jeunesse ? (cf défis poudlariens) Cependant je ne suis pas tout à fait sure que ça ce soit déroulé comme je le pense. C'est le monde de la très haute et très respectée J. après tout. » Murmure je avant de me dégager et de me diriger vers le portrait de la Fiancée.

« Te rend tu seulement compte de ce que tu raconte ? »

« Bien sure que oui, je m'en rends compte, dis-je en me retournant. Je suis complètement désaxée, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? J'ai vu le poisson de Mme Irma dans sa sphère de cristal et je fais n'importe quoi depuis que je suis ici. Ca te suffit ou tu veux d'autres preuves ? A moins que celle de me ridiculiser en public te suffise ? C'est quoi ton but dans la vie ? Détruire celle des autres ? Je viens à peine d'arriver ici et tu t'acharne sur moi, c'est ça la grandeur de la maison serpentard ? Je croyais que votre force face aux autres maisons était votre unité. Belle unité en effet qui consiste à vous en prendre aux nouveaux. Vous faites ça à tous les premières années, ou c'est juste un traitement de faveur moi ? Dans ce cas vous me permettrez de ne pas prendre ça pour un compliment. Les serpentards sont connus pour leur machiavélisme, c'est bien ça ? On verra bien dans l'avenir si je mérite d'être ici… Maintenant mademoiselle le portrait, pouvez vous me laisser passer s'il vous plait ? »

« Quel est le mot de passe ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Personne n'a bien voulu me le donner, et comme il semblerait que le directeur de l'affriolante maison des serpentards est là pour en changer vous pouvez me laisser passer sans perdre la face vis-à-vis de tous les autres tableaux de cet établissement scolaire. »

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. »

« Et en plus de ça elle est têtue. Elle a toutes les qualités, si je n'étais une fille je tomberai amoureux d'elle, enfin pas que mon sexe change grand-chose à l'histoire mais plutôt mon orientation à ce sujet. Je vais donc changer de formulation, qui sait, ça marchera peut-être. Voyons voir… Très chère, très noble et très distinguée fiancée éternelle, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander dans mon humble bassesse, si vous auriez l'amabilité et la bonté de me céder le passage. Je vous en rendrais grâce durant les milles prochaines années si vous acceptez de faire ce geste, si petit soit-il. »

Le portrait me détail longuement. Peut-être qu'il ne suffit pas d'être de vrais malins, comme dit le choixpeau, pour pouvoir entrer dans cette salle commune mais qu'on peu aussi essayez de flatter la bonne personne. Elle aussi c'est une serpentarde après tout, elle a son égo à flatter.

« Vos argument ne manquent pas de sens. Allez-y » dit-elle avant de me céder le passage.

« Merci infiniment, ô damoiselle protectrice des serpentards. » dis-je avant de m'engager dans le passage découvert.

Je rentre dans la célèbre salle des serpentards que j'ai traversée en courant quelques trente six heures plus tôt (un jour et demi). Assez sombre et dans les tons verts, je trouve la décoration sinistre.

« Mon dortoir c'est le couloire de gauche c'est ça ? Septième porte ? Merci pour l'information, je vais dormir. Le premier qui me dérange risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et je ne parle pas d'un doloris. Je préfère le contact avec mes victimes. » Mouvement de sourcils évocateur de ma part devant l'air ahuris des quelques serpentards qui m'ont suivis.

Une fois étalée sur mon lit à baldaquin rien qu'à moi, je repense à cette journée. C'est sans nul doute l'une de celles qui m'ont paru les plus longues de ma vie. J'ai accumulé les fait inhabituels et désagréables, hors du fait que je suis arrivée dans ce monde de tarés. Et je n'ai même pas pue réaliser ma vengeance mais ce qui me console c'est qu'au moins j'ai bien embêté Malfoy. Je sens que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque commencent à disparaitre car j'arrête de penser sans discontinuer à des mecs en boxer (un surtout) et une fatigue sans bornes m'envahie. L'effet secondaire est en train de se manifester. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes je sombre dans une sommeil sans rêves…

* * *

*:A force de creuser je vais bien arrier quelque part. A votre avis, plutôt Chine ou Australie ?

(1): Le sortilège du critérium : Avec mes coloc' (et oui, encore elles) nous avons au cours de nos discutions élaboré une théorie. Théorie selon laquelle ce que nous faisons subir à nos personnages ce que nous écrivons. Ainsi si j'ai écris quelque chose de compromettant sur Malfoy ou sa famille auparavant, ça c'est réellement passé me créant donc un moyen de pression tout prés.


	8. La lumière au bout du tunnel

Tout dabord désolé par ce double retard (pas de publication en quinze jour et un jour de plus), mais j'ai des bonnes excuses alors me frapez pas! S'il vous plait!!

J'ai eu pleins d'exams et j'ai du réviser, si si je vous assure. Et puis aprés deux semaine à pas écrire autre chose que des formulesde math, de physique et des programmes je peu vous assurer que le reprise est dure. Alors je vous demande d'être indulgents, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus serieux (ou pas).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews: Sandra, Tiky, Petula et tous les autres à qui j'ai fais mes remerciments en personne.

(PS: Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé mais je met la bonne version dés que possible)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_La lumière au bout du tunnel_

« Hiahahaha (1) … Mais lâche moi bordel ! Ca va pas non, de secouer les gens comme ça ? »

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir échappé au sceau d'eau, la sang de bourbe. On a cours dans un quart d'heure. Bouge-toi. »

D'abord je suis une moldue et puis je suis où, là ? Hou ! C'est vert ! Berk, je suis encore chez les serpentards … Je prends des vêtements au pif au pied de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain (seule autre porte du dortoir) dans le but de m'administrer le seul remède efficace dans ces cas là. A peine ai-je touché la poignée de la porte qu'une voix de fille hurle : « OCCUPE !! » et qu'une autre m'agresse :

« Tu te prends pour qui, là ? C'est mon tour après ! »

*regard de poisson mort*

« Ha. »

Je lui tourne le dos et sorts par la porte (j'aurai aussi pue sortir par la fenêtre mais je veux me laver, pas me noyer …). Après un bref passage devant six autres portes d'où s'échappent aussi des bruits d'eau, je m'engage, toujours au radar, dans le couloir des garçons. J'entre dans la huitième pièce, que je me permets de détailler un peu plus que la dernière fois que j'y suis venue. Aussi verte que le reste de l'endroit, cette chambre est meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquin deux places au centre, d'un bureau super bien rangé dans un coin, d'une ou deux étagères bourrées à craquer de livres et d'un placard ( ;-P).

Mais ce qui fait son charme, c'est le Draco Malfoy en son centre. Celui-ci est vêtu en tout et pour tout … d'une serviette autour des reins. (Après m'être lavée j'irai bien manger moi …)

« J't'empreintes ta douche. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : je ferme déjà la porte derrière moi sans oublier de mettre le verrou, sait on jamais. J'entends des imprécations à travers l'épais battant de bois mais je ne m'y attarde pas.

Une fois sous la douche, le long jet d'eau brulante parcours mon corps et je me sens revivre (' Je me sens me réveiller' aurait été plus juste, mais bon), et mon cerveau commence, doucement, à se mettre en marche …

J'ai vraiment vu ce que j'ai cru voir ou je dormais encore ? Franchement c'était … Whouahou ! Si c'est ça le qwiditch, plus de mecs devraient en faire. Tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, et même un peu plus. Vous croyez que si je sorts tout de suite il …

« Tu sort ou tu compte rester là toute la journée ?! » ( :- grrr)

Réflexion faite il à du se rhabiller.

« Oui, j'arrive » dis-je d'un ton monocorde.

Je me sèche rapidement (oui, j'ai même pensé à prendre une serviette) et revêt mon uniforme (berk, encore cette jupe :-S). Une fois fin prête, je sort de la salle de bain et les hostilités s'engagent aussi sec.

« Ma salle de bain était agréable ? Tu as pu y prendre tes aises ? » Me demande-t-il d'une voix coupante.

« A la perfection, merci. »

« C'est le fait que ce soit la mienne qui te plaise tellement ? »

« Il y a ça, mais aussi le fait que toutes les autres étaient prises. Cependant cela m'a permis de te voir dans une tenue plutôt … avantageante. » A ces mots Malfoy rougit, je pense que c'est de colère mais on va faire comme si s'était de gène. ^^

« Et bien ! Je ne te connaissais pas pudique, Malfoy. »

« Et moi, je ne te connais pas tout court ! Alors sort de ma chambre tout de suite !»

« Ho, ça va. Pas la peine de devenir agressif. Mais sache que je t'aime bien toi, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler tous les deux. »

Sur ces derniers mots je sorts de la chambre du préfet en chef. Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune l'intégralité des serpentards présent me lance des regards étranges et je me fais percuter par une furie à ascendance pékinoise. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui susurre à l'oreille assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent : « Moi aussi je t'aime, Pansy. Mais il serait peut être préférable d'éviter de faire ça devant tout le monde, ça peut déranger certaine personnes. » Achevais-je en lui collant un bisou sonore sur la joue. Après ces belles paroles et sous le regard maintenant ahuris de l'ensemble de l'assemblée je retourne dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac.

Pourquoi les directeurs traditionalistes de Poudlard n'ont-ils jamais acceptés certaine inventions moldue dans l'enceinte de leur école ? Le portable, par exemple, pourrait être très utile dans certains cas … Comme celui-ci par exemple : j'ai cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je n'ai même pas pu manger un petit peu avant d'y aller. Si j'avais eu mon portable, j'aurais pu appeler les gryffy et en particulier Hermione et lui demander de me prendre un petit quelque chose… Mais là rien. J'espère juste que je vais pas tourner de l'œil en plein milieu de la matinée, c'est pas que j'en ai mare mais, oui, j'en ai mare.

Une fois de retours dans la salle commune, le groupe des septièmes années m'attend. Oups, il faut vite que je trouve un truc pour me sortir de ce pétrin ou je fais me faire mordre par Pansy ou Draco. Reste plus qu'à savoir lequel en premier. Vais-je résister à la tentation d'envoyer une dernière pique ? … Naôn.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, mon cœur n'est pas réservé à une seule et même personne. J'aime cette chère Pansy mais, je t'aime toi aussi. » Dis-je en posant une main légère sur l'avant bras du concerné lorsque je passe à ses côtés. « Mais pour l'instant ne devrions nous pas aller en cours ? Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas être en retard. »

Ils me suivent à l'extérieur de la salle commune en bougonnant, fait d'autant plus rare que Malfoy râle aussi.

Une fois devant notre sale, pile à l'heure (un pur coup de chance que les serpentards connaissent les passages secret de l'école), nous retrouvons les gryffondors. Et surtout Hermione.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? »

« Un léger différent, rien de grave. » Dis-je en agitant la main d'un air vague.

« Si tu le dis. Je t'ai amené un morceau de brioche. Comme je t'ai pas vu au petit dej' je me suis dis que tu aurais faim. »

« Oui !! Merci ! » Il y a des fois comme ça où j'aime les gens, surtout quand ça touche à mon estomac, allez savoir pourquoi.

J'ai juste le temps de dévorer ma brioche avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours et d'avoir à supporter un monologue assommant de la part du prof à propos des caractéristiques du sort que l'on doit apprendre.

Si le jour précédent j'avais réussi à lancé des sorts, aujourd'hui je n'arrive à rien. Rien, absolument rien ne se passe lorsque j'essaye de lancer le sort que demande le prof de DCFM. En Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, par contre on ne nous demande pas de lancer des sort, alors ça se passe plutôt bien. Je me fais juste reprendre une fois ou deux lorsque je pique du nez sur les plants à repiquer, faut dire aussi que l'activité s'y prête bien.

Pour en revenir à mon problème précédent, je pense qu'il y a tout simplement des jours où j'arrive à faire de la magie et d'autres non. C'est étonnant n'est ce pas ? Autant que le fait que quand j'ai regardais mon montre plus tard dans la journée, une heure s'était écoulait depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais jeté un coup d'œil alors que je la pensais arrêtée : elle indique maintenant midi quarante cinq. Il y a vraiment des phénomènes dans ce monde que je ne comprends pas.

Ce que je comprends très bien pas contre c'est que outre le fait que je n'écoute pas les cours et que ça ne m'intéresse que moyennement, ce qui me passionne au plus haut point c'est les dispute que je peux avoir avec une bestiole connue comme étant une terreur des couloirs. Le Malfoy impérial est en effet connu pour son agressivité et ses réparties cinglantes, ce qui fait mon plus grand bonheur. Quand on a passé toute sa vie à se lancer des piques avec son frère jumeaux et ceux à longueur de journée, on y est particulièrement bien entrainé et ça devient une sorte de drogue. Alors trouver quelqu'un qui a le même répondant c'est plutôt rare et il faut savoir en profiter, ce que je fais tout au long de la pause déjeuner!

Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, la cloche sonne la fin du repas au rythme de « this is Halloween » de 'l'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack'. Un choix quelque peu particulier il faut bien l'admettre mais son originalité lui donne un certain attrait. Une fois dans la salle de cours en haut de la tour nord, (et oui, encore. C'est le seul endroit où j'ai réussi à le caser dans l'emploi du temps, alors …) tous les élèves s'affalent sur leurs coussins se préparant à une heure de sieste digestive. Mais moi j'ai déjà suffisamment dormis ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de m'y remettre et je n'aime pas m'ennuyer c'est pourquoi je me creuse le crane pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Dormir, non. Dessiner, pas l'inspiration. Discuter, avec qui ? Les gryffy dorment déjà et les serpentards sont à l'autre bout de la pièce. Traumatiser le bas peuple, oui mais comment ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait le plus traumatiser des élèves en divination ? La prof elle-même en est capable, mais ils sont déjà blindés, ils ont l'habitude, elle est tellement à côté de la plaque. Et si ….hummm, pourquoi pas ? *petit sourire sadique* (il revient de plus en plus souvent celui là. A croire que je le suis vraiment, sadique.)

« Bonjour à tous, mes enfants. Nous allons reprendre le cours où nous en étions restés la dernière fois. Allez cherchez une boulle de cristal par groupe.» Déclare Trelawney lors de son entrée dans la pièce. Une fois tous les élèves réinstallés, elle reprend la parole. « N'oubliez pas de permettre à votre Troisième œil et à votre conscience supérieure de s'ouvrir. »

« Excusez-moi, madame, j'aurai une question à vous poser. » Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la salle. Si quelqu'un s'était amusé à passer par là à ce moment précis, il aurait pu voir l'une des plus grandes expositions d'amygdales réalisée à Poudlard depuis sa création. Sous le regard interloqué des élèves, Trelawney se rapproche de ma table.

« Je vous écoute, ma chérie. Je vous écoute. »

« Vous savez, la dernière fois dans la boule de cristal j'ai vu un poisson rouge. Et je me demandais si l'animal que l'on voit dans la boule de cristal nous représente, s'il est une sorte de totem. »

Trelawney secoue la tête d'un air dépité. Il s'emblerais que j'ai dit une grosse bêtise ou est ce simplement parce que c'est moi qui ai posé la question ?

« Ma chérie, la boule de cristal est un intermédiaire entre le troisième œil et le voile du futur, elle permet de percer les mystère du Devenir. D'autres outils permettent de voir ce dont vous parlez, alors n'insultez pas ce précieux objet. »

« Quels outils ? »

« Le miroir là bas, sur l'étagère. »

Un murmure excité parcourt la salle. La phase d'étonnement passé, il semblerait que mon idée plaise à mes camarades de classes…C'est au tour de Dean (qui remplace ici commodément Hermione) de prendre la parole et d'amener des éclaircissements sur l'objet en question, éclaircissements que personne n'a demandé d'ailleurs. (Ben oui, je n'allais tout de même pas mettre Hermione, elle assiste plus aux cours de divinations, mais des fois Dean fait preuve d'un semblant de culture.)

« Ceci est un miroir de vérité, il montre l'animal dont le caractère ressemble le puis à celui de la personne qui le regarde. »

Mais déjà plus personne ne lui prête attention, tous les yeux sont fixés sur cette relique et brillent de convoitise. L'un des Gryffondors s'enhardis à poser la question qui brule toutes les lèvres :

« Pourrait-on regarder, professeur ? »

Les yeux de grenouille surprise de Trelawney se tournent vers cette nouvelle intervention. C'est vrai qu'elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que les élèves lui adressent la parole de leur plein gré.

« Hein ? Ha ! Heu … Je, je … Oui. »Acheva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

C'était le déclencheur qu'attendaient tous les élèves pour se précipiter sur l'objet en question. L'évènement qui se déroule sous mes yeux à cet instant est l'équivalent Poudlarien de le grande Ruée ver l'Or en Californie de 1848. Tous les coups sont permis, surtout que les rivalités se forment entre serpentards et les gryffondors, les coups de coudes dans les cotes est une des politesses les plus serviable de cette belle démonstration. Pour finir c'est une serpentard qui arrive à s'emparer traitreusement du miroir : elle dérobe le dérobe des mains du gryffy qui venait de le prendre en le divertissant avec son opulente poitrine. Non, je ne parle pas de Parkinson, faut pas déconner, mais de Bulustrod. On comprend pourquoi elle a fini là, elle sait se servir de ses 'atouts', mais comme une bonne serpentard qui se respecte, elle amène son précieux trophée à son maître, Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci, avec à peine un regard pour cette vil subalterne, plonge son regard dans le miroir. Ce qu'il doit y voir ne doit pas beaucoup lui plaire car son visage me semble un peu plus fermé et il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Mais cela ne durera pas, foi de moi ! Je me penche par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'intérieur du miroir.

« Là ! Une fouine ! » Quel joli regard noir, il a vraiment beaucoup d'atouts ce garçon. Avec un grand sourire je lui arrache le miroir des mains, ce n'est pas bon de s'appesantir comme ça sur les choses. « Tiens, moi ce que je vois c'est un poisson. » En fait ce serait plutôt un chat mais il faut garder sa réputation, n'est ce pas ? « J'aime bien les poisson, c'est gentil. Surtout s'ils sont rouges et amnésiques. J'en connaissais un comme ça. Un véritable amour de poisson. Mais c'est gentil aussi les fouine, c'est tout doux !»

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre dans la même veine débilitante que le regard de mon vis-à-vis me fait comprendre que si je n'arrête pas dans la seconde je suis promise à une très longue vis de immense souffrance qui sera considérablement raccourcie par rapport à l'espérance de vie moyenne d'une personne normale. Nous sommes faits pour nous comprendre.

Je passe donc diligemment le miroir à la personne qui est à côté de moi sans me soucier de qui ça peu bien être et retourne m'affaler dans mon coin, faisant passer le temps en regardant les différentes réactions des élèves face à leur animal totem. Quand vient le tour de Parkinson, je me redresse un peu de mon coussin, ça pourra toujours être utile dans de futurs sévices. Hin hin hin. La fille à côté d'elle (une certaine Greengrass, il me semble) pousse une espèce de couinement terrorisée, alors que Parkinson semble tous simplement ravie. Des murmures parcourent la salle parmi lesquels je distingue le mot « hyène ». C'est vrai que cela lui correspond parfaitement, surtout le ricanement. Hum … je pense que je pourrais en faire quelque chose.

C'est ainsi qu'à deux heures et demi, après le cours de divination le plus intéressant que ces élèves aient eu depuis le début de leur scolarité, nous changeons de cours (pour moi c'est plutôt de lieu de sieste) pour aller en astrologie et nous croisons un couple engagé dans la LPSIS (Lutte pour le Partage Salivaire Inter Sexes) et je ne peu retenir uns chansonnette d'envahir mon esprit et dont les paroles principales passent la barrière de mes lèvres : « C'est l'printemps, tout le monde baise à perdre haleine. C'est l'printemps … » (Pierre Perret). Après un instant de réflexion je me retourne pour voir pour voir quel était le couple dont je me suis (légèrement) moquée. Je n'arrive à distinguer qu'une grande masse de cheveux bruns et une touffe rousse qui dépasse, mais leur blason semble être celui des gryffondors. Grace à mon intelligence (toujours aussi modeste) je dirais que ce sont Ron et Hermione. C'est quoi le nom de leurs futurs gamins ? *instant d'intense réflexion* Rose et Hugo, non ?

« Rose ça passe, mais Hugo. Ils auraient pu choisir mieux ! » Malfoy me lance un regard plein de mépris.

« Toujours aussi saine d'esprit à ce que je vois. Tu te mets à parler toute seule maintenant ? »

« Je conteste simplement le choix des prénoms de certains enfants. Bien que Rose et Hugo soient des prénoms moldus, c'est moins ridicule que Scorpius qui est lui-même mieux pour un gosse qu'Albus-Severus ou James-Sirius ou bien encore Lily-Luna. Mais faut quand même drôlement leurs en vouloir pour les appeler comme ça ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parle ? !»

« Enfin, en soit c'est mieux que Philibert ou Jean-Eude… »

« Tu es sure que ça va bien dans ta tête ? Parce que là … »

« Non, pas du tout. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois aller parler à notre tableau. »

« Pardon ? »

…

Quelques temps plus tard, après le gouter, je trouver le temps d'aller discuter avec la Fiancée Eternelle.

« Tu es là de puis combien de temps ? Cinq cents bonnes années, non ? Et tu fais ce boulot tous les jours, même pendant les vacances pour peu qu'il y ait un couillon qui ait décidé de rester. Et même, comble de malchance, les jours fériés. Je sais que si tu étais allée à Poudlard de ton vivant, tu serais à coup sur allée à Serpentard et donc que pour ta fierté personnelle tu ne dois jamais faillir. Mais tu ne n'en as jamais eu assez de t'occuper de ces espèces de scrouts à pétards d'élève ? Tu ne t'es jamais dis : « a bas les serpentards, vive moi » ou que tu pourrais pour une fois profiter de ta vie comme tu l'entends ? Parce que je comprendrais tout à fait que tu le pense, il faut bien admettre que des gamins de plus de cinq cents ans tes cadets, ça doit être dur à supporter, non ? Surtout ceux qui parlent tout le temps… »

A ce moment de mes élucubrations portraito-éducatives, un groupe de serpentards se présente devant le tableau avec lequel je suis en train de discuter, réclamant manifestement le passage. Je m'écarte pour les laisser passer et l'un d'eux reste en retrait.

« Où en étais-je, déjà ? Hum, Alzheimer me guette. Hey, Malfoy, tu connais le nom d'Alzheimer ? »

« Hein ?! … de quoi tu parle. »

« Oui, c'est comme ça que ça commence. »

« Mais de quoi tu parle Guénon ? »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est comme ça que ça commence. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Où en étions-nous, très chère ?»

« Vous étiez en train de dire que vous alliez me laisser. »Me répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Vraiment ? Si vous le dites, je vous crois … Bien, passez une bonne fin de journée. »

« Vous de même. »

Et c'est après cette conversation forte intéressante que j'entre dans ma salle commune (maintenant que je peu me permettre de le dire, je ne m'en prive pas !) pour aller piquer un bouquin intéressant à quelqu'un et aller le lire tranquillement devant un bon feu, seul point positif dans cette vieille bâtisse aux murs froid et trop épais.

* * *

(1)râle de la fille qui se fait secouer comme un prunier.

Vous savez, j'aime bien quand on m'envoie des fleurs et en ce moment j'en ai un peu mare de le faire toute seule: j'ai plus mais amis de fac pour le faire. Alors aidez moi à me remonter le moral et laisser moi une petite review! =D


	9. Mea Culpa

Tout d'abord désolée pour ce faux espoir, ce n'est pas un chapitre.

En fait ça a beau être les vacances je n'arrive pas à écrire un chapitre par semaine, surement parce que je n'ai plus plages horaires dédiées à ça : c'est pas glorieux mais c'était mes heures de cours. Donc je pense que je vais passer en publication bihebdomadaire et j'espère sincèrement que j'arriverai à m'y tenir.

Comme ça vous êtes prévenus.

Bisous.


	10. C'était une lampe torche

Bonjour à tous, vous voyez que le retard n'est pas une maladie incurable, cette fois ce je suis dans les temps que j'avais annoncé!!

Runya: encore désolée pour ce non-chapitre, merci pour ta review et voici le nouveau chapitre.

pyupyu: merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça plait ce qu'on écrit.

.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toute.

**La guerre de la faille**

_C'était une lampe torche_

_._

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me sens d'attaque pour le solide petit déjeuner qui m'a fait défaut hier. Je prends à nouveau ma douche chez Malfoy, il râle un peu moins cette fois-ci. Soit c'est parce qu'il est déjà habillé (dommage), soit c'est parce qu'il s'habitue à ma présence et peut être qu'un jour il m'accueillera avec le sourire (on peut toujours rêver). Une fois habillée (ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tergiverser longtemps sur le choix de l'habillement ici), je me rends rapidement dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione y est déjà attablée derrière un énorme grimoire (Ses parents ne lui ont jamais dit que c'était malpoli de lire à table ?) avec Ron qui englouti toute la nourriture qui passe à sa portée (il doit avoir des ascendances trou-noir celui-là). Je les salue d'un signe de tête, mais ils sont tous les deux trop occupés pour me remarquer et je m'en vais suivre l'exemple de Ron, en un peu (beaucoup) moins sale à ma propre table.

J'en suis seulement à ma troisième tartine quand le courrier est distribué. Pas de surprise, il n'y a rien pour moi (enfin, s'il y en avait eu cela aurait été une surprise et je me le serais pris en pleine figure, puisque pour moi, conceptuellement, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir). Je commence ma quatrième tartine (si mon estomac à un fond, aux alentours de la demi baguette de pain, mais là ce sont e tout petits morceaux, alors …). Je disais donc qu'au bout de ma quatrième tartine j'entends des murmures parcourir la salle, certains scandalisés d'autre, plus rares, satisfaits. Je relève la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. La quasi-totalité des élèves sont plongés dans la lecture de la Gazette et échangent des commentaires entre eux. A côté de moi un groupe de ce qui me semble être des troisièmes années caquètent en cœur comme quoi une famille de moldus s'est faite attaquée par des mangemorts en vadrouille et qu'ils ont même tué le bébé.

« Ben écoute, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter. »

Un silence de mort s'installe sur la table, et s'étend peu à peu au reste de la pièce. De multiples émotions sont lisibles sur les visages allant de l'étonnement à l'air purement scandalisé qu'affiche MacGonagall. Je suis trop forte pour ménager mon effet. (^^) Mais là je pense que ça a le mérite de nécessiter une petite explication.

« Et bien quoi ? Il y a eu cinq morts ? Et alors ? Ca ne fait pas beaucoup. »

«Tu dis ça comme ça mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Vous êtes vous déjà intéressé au monde moldu seulement une fois ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de votre aide pour s'entre tuer. Connaissez-vous le nombre moyen de morts suite à un attentat au Moyen-Orient par jour ? Connaissez-vous le nombre de tueurs en série, de violeurs et de psychopathes dégénérés dont regorgent les prisons moldues ? Sans parler de ceux qui meurent suite à une catastrophe naturelle quelconque. Si elle a de la chance cette famille fera peut être la une du journal local, et du national si il y a rien de plus intéressant et de plus sanglant à raconter. Cinq personnes qui meurent comme ça sans grand bain de sang ce n'est pas très intéressant. »

Je cois que là j'y suis allée un peu fort … mais c'est malheureusement vrai et …

« Mademoiselle Guénon ! Vos paroles sont tout à fait déplacées et elles manquent du respects le plus élémentaire pour … »

Ca c'est McGo, et en plus il va falloir que je justifie ce que j'ai dit, j'en ai absolument aucune envie. Je mets mes oreilles en mode pose pour éviter d'avoir à subir le long monologue de remontrances sur fond de respect des moldus (elle oublie que j'en suis une ou elle l'ignore), la gravité d'un meurtre (pourtant il y a des fois où ça soulage), et enfin sur les mangemorts.

« Vous auriez fait quoi si Dumbledore était mort, disons au début de l'été dernier ? »

Bien sur je connais déjà la réponse mais rien de vaut une bonne question franche et directe pour déstabiliser quelqu'un, ce qui a marché à merveille.

« J'aurai continué à me battre ! » s'exclame McGo, vexée, une fois remise de son étonnement.

« Ha ! Vous voyez ! Même si le grand leader de votre cause était mort vous fous seriez battue. (Elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux, craignant d'avoir parlé trop vite). Pourquoi il n'y aurait que chez les « gentils » qu'on continue à se battre lorsque le meneur est mort ? On est plus dans des histoires pour enfants (enfin si, mais bon…). Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce qu'il s'est passé. (A cet instant le visage de McGo est écarlate, l'air de dire 'mais elle a rien écouté à ce que je lui ai dis celle là !', Snape a l'air vaguement intéressé, Dumby attend la fin de mon discours et tous les autres sont purement estomaqués.) Cependant, ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous restiez là à vous complaire dans votre réprobation de façade sans rien faire pour changer les choses. »

Un, …, deux, …, trois, …, quatre, … Ha ! Comme personne ne semble décidé à me répondre, Dumby se dévoue pour la bonne cause :

« Il y a les aurors pour cela, mademoiselle. »

« Ho ! Les aurors. J'avais oublié leur importance CAPITALE (haha, le jeu de mot) dans l'affaire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont hautement efficaces, enfin ce sont des fonctionnaires, on ne peu pas trop leur en demander. »

Je crois que je peu dés à présent être sacrée grand vainqueur toutes catégories confondue du concours de l'étonnement général, à moins que le jury ne considère ça que comme de l'insolence ce qui n'est pourtant pas mon but. Voyons maintenant comment je vais m'en tirer … McGo est sur le point de calmer son apoplexie et de dire quelque chose mais elle est devancée par Snape qui prend la parole de son habituel ton coupant :

« Beau discours mademoiselle, vraiment. Mais si vous prenez tant à cœur le combat contre les mangemorts, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Prenez votre baguette et allez accomplir avec _courage _la mission dont vous êtes investie. »

« Mission ? Quelle mission ? Je ne suis pas contre les mangemorts, ni pour d'ailleurs. Disons simplement que dans cette histoire je suis la Suisse. Il me semblait pourtant évident que ce que je critiquais, ici, c'était le peu de rapport entre les paroles et les actes de beaucoup de personnes ici présentes et non une absence pure et simple d'opposition à ce groupuscule résultant de la guerre précédente. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer à l'opinion des gens vis-à-vis de ce cas ? Je suppose que chaque camp à ses arguments tous aussi valables les uns que les autres.»

« Ce dont vous faites preuve présentement ce n'est pas de la neutralité c'est du je-m'en-foutisme le plus profond et … » ça c'est à nouveau McGo.

« Ha, pardon, je ne vous permet pas ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre monde même si je suis obligée d'y résider temporairement et je ne vois pas pourquoi vos querelles de bas étages devraient m'intéresser. Pas plus que vos cours dont je n'ai même pas suivi les six premières années ! … Merci pour ce repas » fini-je de façon abrupte.

.

Je sens le regard pensif de Dumbledore dans mon dos alors que je quitte la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et pour le moins énervée. Je parcours pendant de longues minutes les couloirs interminables de cette école dans le but de me calmer.

Après plusieurs détours je finis par atteindre la bibliothèque. Elle est magnifique : entièrement lambrissée de bois, le bureau de Mme Pince se trouve à droite de la porte d'entrée, en face de grandes fenêtres laissent entrée une lumière douce. Les murs sont couverts d'étagères qui montent jusqu'au plafond et qui sont remplies de livres magnifiques pour la plupart reliés en cuir. Le reste de la pièce est occupée d'une alternance d'étagères et de tables d'études. Je m'avance un peu dans cette atmosphère qui m'apaise et me fait un petit peu oublier mes soucis. Au bout de quelques pas je découvre une enfilade de pièces plus petites mais assez semblable à la première, elles semblent plus intimes et plus discrètes. Voila tous ce qu'il me faut pour le moment : du calme, de la solitude et de la connaissance pour pouvoir trouver une solution pour me tirer de ce monde de fous.

Je flâne un moment le long des rayonnages, m'imprégnant de l'ambiance unique qui règne en ce lieu. Puis au bout d'un certain temps je me décide à me mettre au travail et commence à chercher des livres qui pourraient m'être utiles mais je me perds un peu dans le classement des thèmes et des auteurs. Heureusement que je suis quelqu'un de méthodique {;-)} et au bout d'un moment j'arrive à distinguer les lignes principales du classement, en fait je pense surtout que même si Mme Pince n'est pas très agréable elle est la rigueur incarnée : tout est rangé pas ordre alphabétique (anglais bien entendu, c'est ça qui me gène un peu dans mes recherches), tout d'abord par thèmes et à l'intérieur de ceux-ci par auteur, ce n'est pas si compliqué dés qu'on à trouvé le truc.

Je commence par chercher à T comme voyage. (Haha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! C'est à T comme trip. Pour indication ça se prononce « trippe » et c'est au moins aussi bon) Je trouve toute une quantité d'ouvrages plus où moins intéressant comme : _Voyage chez les trolls _; _Gobelins, centaures, licornes, voyage avec ces peuples fabuleux ; Votre weekend en Irlande du Nord._ C'est impressionnant tout ce que l'on peu trouver dans une bibliothèque de cette taille ! Mais il faut que je persévère. Au bout d'une petite heure je trouve enfin un livre qui a peut être un semblant d'intérêt pour moi : _Voyages_. Certes le nom comme ça ne le laisse pas présagé mais il semblerait que ce livre parle de _tous_ les types de voyages.

Je le feuillette distraitement, cherchant des mots qui n'apparaissent que rarement. Il est question de sortilèges passablement compliqués pour voyager dans le temps, pour l'espace c'est simplement du transplannage. Je suppose que combiner les deux doit être bien prise de tête mais faisable si on s'appelle Hermione Granger et qu'on prend le temps de chercher un peu. Mais ce que moi je cherche c'est une sorte de voyage dans l'espace et le temps avec un « pas de côté » (l'expression n'est pas de moi, j'avoue. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de qui …). Parce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps et l'espace, jusque là ça reste relativement simple, mais j'ai aussi changé de monde et ça ils n'en parlent pas dans tous ces bouquins poussiéreux.

Je retourne prospecter dans les rayonnages obscurs du fond de la bibliothèque, mon humeur sombrant petit à petit au même point qu'il l'était un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois devant la bonne section, je me déboite le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir les étages supérieurs de cette étagère dont le haut se perd dans l'ombre du plafond. Un tout petit livre attire mon attention, il est coincé entre deux autres plus grands et plus imposants mais il se dégage de lui une sorte d'aura mystérieux. Hummm, mais je n'arriverais pas à l'attraper comme ça. Je me hâte d'aller chercher une chaise sur laquelle je puisse grimper. Une fois ceci fait, je me retrouve perchée sur ma chaise à essayer d'attraper le fameux bouquin qui me nargue à quelques centimètres de mes doits.

« Alors Guénon, cette fois-ci on fait de l'équilibrisme ? »

« Malfoy, je te jure sur les tourments de la mort que si tu t'approche encore un peu de cette chaise je détruis purement et simplement ta jolie petite tête d'aristocrate. C'est clair ? » (Ca pourrait presque passer pour un compliment ! Si c'est pas une amélioration dans nos rapports ça !)

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Sait-on jamais, il y a des mystères que même moi je suis incapable de résoudre mais je préfère te prévenir. »

Sur ces jolies paroles pleines de gentillesses, je me juche dans un équilibre plus que précaire sur le dossier de la chaise. Ce qui me fait gagner les précieux centimètres qui me manquaient. Une fois le livre en main, je descends d'un saut de mon perchoir, évitant de peu mon très cher préfet. (Non, non, je n'en profite pas pour me rattraper à celui-ci et à utiliser ça comme excuse pour laisser balader mes mains. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !) Après un bref grognement d'excuse de ma part, je rejoints ma table où sont empilés une quantité raisonnables de livres en tout genres. Un œil expérimenté pourrait distinguer trois piles (il faut vraiment qu'il soit doué) : une avec tous les livres qui me sont inutiles (c'est l'espèce de gros amas sur la droite, là), une avec les livres qui peuvent m'être utiles (la petite pile de quatre ou cinq livre qui dépasse un peu de l'amas, il faut bien dire qu'elle s'est un peu fait envahir) et enfin la pile des livres vraiment intéressants (là, je dois admettre qu'elle est assez pauvre, en fait il y a un seul livre, mais il aura bientôt peut être un amis pour lui tenir compagnie. Rassurez moi, je ne suis pas en train de prêter des sentiments à des livres là ? … si ? Attendez une seconde que je trouve un mur. *_Bam, bam, bam_* Haaa, ça va mieux. Bon, reprenons.)

Je pousse de l'épaule l'amas grandissant de livres (ne sous estimez pas l'effort que j'ai due fournir ! C'est qu'il pèse lourd ce truc !) et m'installe à nouveau à ma table. Je pose le précieux volume juste en face de moi et l'observe longuement. Il est totalement noir, mais il semble dégager une sorte d'émanation thaumique (comme dirait ce cher T. Pratchett, j'espère seulement ne pas me transformer en Orang-outang) et c'est ce qui le rend hautement intéressant. Je lève un instant la tête lorsque Malfoy s'installe, les pieds sur la table, juste en face de moi avec un journal de quidditch sur les genoux. Il a l'air de ne pas y toucher comme ça, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce que je suis en train de manigancer l'intéresse. Je me replonge dans la contemplation du livre, puis tourne avec une délicatesse quasi religieuse la première page.

Là en grandes lettres capitales est écrit le titre : _Récit d'un voyage pas comme les autres_. Je tourne à nouveau la page et je me sens plonger dans la fabuleuse histoire dont les caractères noirs semblent se dégager de la feuille et m'envelopper dans une danse enivrante…

* * *

Si ça peu vous rassurer, j'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain chapitre, alors peut être que j'aurais moins de mal à l'écrire cette fois ci. ;-)

(Ce que ça peu m'énnerver de ne pas pouvoir parler de mes histoires avec mes potes en cours ...)

* * *


	11. Un autre Monde

Salut tout le monde!

Autant le début du chapitre est venu tout seule autant la fin a été plus dur, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Voici la nouvelle phrase à caser :

Tu es dur avec moi.

Et j'en ai plein d'autres mais je les mettrais plus tard, elles sont toutes aussi pleines de sous entendus les unes que les autres alors je vais les soigner celles là! *sourire pensif*

Réponse aux reviews:

Petula: Merci pour ta review et contente que mon histoire te plaise!

Tiky: Je sais, je me suis un peu laissée emporter mais c'est pour ça que c'est interessant, non? ^^ Pour votre arrivée ... j'y réflechi de plus en plus mais c'est une surprise! (A la basa j'avais calculé qu'au bout de 23 jours ça devrait coller, alors j'attends tes pronostiques pour le nombre de chapitres qui restent! ;-)) Bisous

Sar: Perso je pensais plus à Pyramide (de encore une fois) et au plus grand mathématicien du monde mais Ewilan ça marche aussi. ^^ Pour Malfoy en calçon, je sais pas. La dernière fois ça fait pas longtemps et puis pour un Malfoy ça manque de classe un calçon bleu à canards roses! Et puis pourquoi pendant qu'il prend un caffé? (Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale!! Merci de ton aide!) Pour le gigot, voir réponse précedente ... Mare de le répeter à chaque fois! Et j'veux mes vignettes pour pouvoir publier mes chansons!! Bisous

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Un autre monde_

Quelque part, ailleurs.

_Je suis encore enveloppée d'une ribambelle de petites lettres noires qui forment une sorte de cocon qui s'épaissit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une grande boule noire. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans le vide seulement entourée de doux courants d'air tièdes. Peu à peu l'atmosphère s'éclaircit et je commence à distinguer ce qu'il me semble être une vague clairière. Elle doit être large d'une quinzaine de pas, bordée de buissons et de frênes. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes je sais que je ne suis plus seule et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avance sur le chemin qui se faufile entre les arbres. Il est grand presque dégingandé, ses cheveux sont bruns tirant sur le noir, ses habits me semblent désuets et il est empreint d'une grande mélancolie ou bien est-ce simplement l'ambiance crépusculaire du lieu qui donne cette impression ?_

_Une fois au milieu de la clairière, l'homme regarde autour de lui, s'assurant de n'être vu de personne. Maintenant il semble légèrement inquiet, comme s'il était traqué et qu'il essayait d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Une fois que sont inspection l'a rassuré, il passe de précieuses minutes à dessiner au sol un pentacle d'une extrême complexité. Une fois cela fait il se place en son centre, écarte légèrement les bras de son buste et déclame une sorte de litanie aux consonances latines dont je ne distingue que quelques brides._

_Je sens une grande embardée comme si l'axe du monde venait brusquement de changer et je me retrouve autre part avec le même homme pas très loin devant moi. Lui aussi à l'air légèrement désorienté, on dirait un corbeau éblouis à la façon dont il cligne des yeux et qu'il regarde autour de lui. Il détonne un peu dans ce nouveau lieu. Parce que nous ne sommes plus dans la clairière mais dans une ruelle étroite et déserte genre fin XIX__ème__. Il se dirige d'un pas énergique vers l'extrémité de la venelle, c'est qu'il semble savoir où il va le bougre, il se remet vite de ses émotions celui-là..._

_Manifestement le sortilège qu'il a utilisé nous à fait changer de lieu et d'époque, donc je me suis pas trop planté de livre mais pourquoi celui-ci m'a amené à cet homme ? Soudain je me sens tirée en avant comme si une corde était placée autours de ma taille et me tractais à la suite de l'homme. Je le rejoints au petit trop et commence à pester à voix haute. (Ben oui quoi, ça vous plairait vous si on vous traîniez à la suite d'un total inconnu vers une destination tout aussi inconnue ?) Mes récriminations ne semblent pas avoir d'effets, c'est qu'il m'ignorerait en plus ! J'essaye de lui attraper l'épaule dans le but de l'arrêter, mais je lui passe littéralement au travers du corps. En plus d'ignorer tout de ma localisation spatio-temporelle actuelle, je suis un fantôme, c'est le pompon ! Enfin bon, j'ai pas trop le choix vu mes connaissances en magie, je ne peu que suivre ce bel inconnu et espérer qu'à un moment donné j'ai une occasion de rentrer chez moi : Poudlard est un minimum mais dans le monde réel ce serait encore mieux, comme dirait l'autre, tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir…_

_Après une enfilade de ruelles plus ou moins glauques nous arrivons (enfin surtout lui) à un rue plus grande avec quelques échoppes disséminées par ci par là. Mais il semblerait que ça ne convienne toujours pas à Machin. (Je vous l'avais pas dis ? J'ai décidé d'appeler l'inconnu Machin, c'est plus simple.) Il continu à marcher d'un pas rapide, ignorant totalement les regards étonnés et les murmures qu'il provoque sur son passage, c'est vrai qu'il détonne un peu par rapport aux autres personnes qui nous entourent._

_Quand est ce qu'il va se décider à s'arrêter ? D'accord je suis une sorte de fantôme mais c'est pas pour ça que je ne ma fatigue pas. Quand on parle du loup, Machin s'arrête brusquement. Ha ! C'est pas trop tôt quand même, il voulait traverser toute la ville ou quoi ? Il fait face à une porte en chêne sculptée avec un luxe de détails, il me semble que ce sont des scènes bibliques, mais je ne suis pas sûre … Après avoir toqué trois coup, Machin entre sans avoir attendu de réponse et referme hâtivement la porte qui ne doit pas être aussi lourde qu'elle en a l'air. Fière de ma qualité de fantôme, je traverse le bois et me retrouve dans une sorte d'entrée extrêmement sombre où l'on distingue quelques bibelots poussiéreux dans les coins. Machin reste planté au milieu de la pièce (c'est bien la peine d'être entré comme ça), il semble attendre quelqu'un. Et en effet une silhouette se profile en haut des escaliers, noire sur noir il me semble distinguer des formes avantageuses… _

_*Machin, 'faut qu'on parle ! Tu m'as caché des choses, c'est ça ? Comment as-tu osé me cacher que tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, alors que j'étais prête à tout pour toi ? Heu, je le connais depuis une bonne demi-heure, alors pourquoi je dis ça ?*_

_« Par Merlin, Sylvius !! »_

_*Ha. Mon Machin s'appelle Sylvius …*_

_« Judith !! »_

_*Waouh ! Le vrai drama romantique à l'eau de rose … Et les voilà maintenant qu'ils réapprennent à faire connaissance de façon … buccale.*_

_« Sylvius, tu m'as tant manqué. Pourquoi as-tu disparu si longtemps ? Je commençais à penser que tu ne reviendrais jamais, mon amour. »_

_*Et en plus elle s'y met avec les petits noms…*_

_« Ma tourterelle, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix. Peu tu seulement me dire qu'elle date nous sommes ? »_

_*Alors là Machin vraiment dans mon estime ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis de s'appeler mutuellement comme ça. Mais il faut lui accorder le fait qu'au moins il pose des questions intéressantes. Alors, Judith ma petite tourterelle en sucre, quel jour sommes nous ?*_

_« Quelle question ! Mais le mercredi 18 novembre 1896 bien sur. »_

_*Comme si ça coulait de source, mais pour qui elle se prend la tourterelle ? 'Si les colombes je sais bien te donne des poux, c'est allergiques' (Juliette) Ben c'est tout à fait ça, à une espèce de piaf prés.*_

_« Ho mon amour ! Ca fait si longtemps que ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé … quelque chose a du rater dans mon sortilège, à moins que ce soit le tracé de mon pentacle qui … »_

_« Tu es dur avec moi, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu et tu recommence déjà à penser à tes formules magiques… » Fit la tourterelle avec une moue._

_*Normal qu'il soit dur avec toi si ça fait longtemps qu'il ne t'as pas vu … mais je ne suis pas sûre que la tourterelle lui donne le même sens que moi …*_

_Machin ouvre la bouche pour protester mais la Judith pose délicatement de longs doigts fins sur les lèvres de Machin._

_« Chut, ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois vivant et les hommes de mains du Seigneur te croient mort et ne te cherchent plus. »_

_*Là elle remonte dans mon estime la donzelle, elle fait preuve de plus de subtilité que je ne le pensais. Même si maintenant elle l'entraine à sa suite vers le haut de la maison. Ha non, ça je ne veux pas voir, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Sortez-moi de là ! Je vous en priiiiie !!*_

* * *

Encore pas le même endroit, le contraire m'aurait étonné. PoV Exterieur

.

Dans une grande pièce blanche, quelques lits sont répartis de part et d'autres de la travée centrale. L'un d'eux est occupé par une jeune fille au vue de sa chevelure rependue tout autour d'elle. Prés du lit il y a une chaise où un jeune homme à pris place, se chevelure semble irradier dans la pâleur d'un rayon de lune. Ils sont tous les deux endormis et leurs souffles réguliers soulèvent leurs poitrines en cadence. La pièce respire d'une ambiance de sérénité absolue, et l'on pourrait croire que le jour ne se lèvera jamais, trop intimidé pour pouvoir les réveiller. La jeune fille commence pourtant à s'agiter dans son sommeil, semblant faire un mauvais rêve. A ce bruit le jeune homme ouvre un œil encore remplis de sommeil quand …

« Naon !!! J'veux pas y aller !! Yaaargh ! »

BADAMOUM

PoV Moi

« Aïe, ça fait mal ! Mais inutile d'insister je n'irai pas voir _ça _! Il en est hors de question ! »

Peu à peu je commence à comprendre que je ne suis plus au même endroit : les murs sont plus clairs et il me semble que c'est la nuit. Je regarde avec suspicion tout autour de moi. Ravie que l'auteur n'ai pas jugé bon de me faire assister à la scène, mais où je suis maintenant ? Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion de ma part, une tête blonde apparait dans mon champ de vision. Tiens, Machin s'est décoloré les cheveux …

« Alors Guénon, on fait un cauchemar ? »

Ce n'est pas machin. J'ai l'impression que m'on cerveau mouline dans la semoule et que j'ai au moins deux trains de retard, mais cet espèce de strangulot mal propre ne perd rien pour attendre. Je me lève doucement avec une expression digne de Malfoy Junior dans ses meilleurs moments collée sur mon visage.

« Le seul cauchemar que je vois ici, c'est toi Malfoy. Et je remercie grandement les dieux que tu n'apparaisses pas dans mes rêves, il ne manquerait plus que ça pour me pourrir totalement l'existence. Mais je suis persuadée que tu t'applique dans cette voie, car sinon qu'est ce qui justifierait le fait que tu sois là ? A part pouvoir être le premier à venir me chercher des poux ?»

« Te chercher des poux ? Je n'ai que faire des vermines qui peuvent parasiter un être inferieur tel que toi. »

« Tu te crois peu être supérieur, mais tu fais malheureusement pour toi preuve d'une inculture aberrante qui te rends, par la même occasion, inferieur à bien des gens … Avant de critiquer des gens dont tu ne connais rien de leur culture, tu devrais peu être te renseigner sur eux. Gardez vos amis prés de vous, vos ennemies encore plus, n'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« Ceci mis à part, que faisait tu ici ? Ne me dit pas que les lits on perdus tout attrait pour toi depuis que tu as découvert les bienfaits d'une chaise en paille, j'aurais du mal à l'avaler … »

A cet instant Malfoy détourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Vexé que je puisse douter de ses intentions pures et charitables à mon encontre ?

« Ne connaissant pas les raisons exactes de ton endormissement, Dumbledore à décidé que quelqu'un devait en permanence veiller sur toi, au cas où ton état s'aggrave ou que tu te réveille de façon imprévue. C'est lui-même qui à décidé du planning des gardes et je me suis vu attribué un, à mon plus grand regret sois en sure. »

« Je me disais aussi, que ça ne pouvait pas être de façon purement désintéressée si tu étais là … Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais resté parce que tu t'inquiétais pour ma santé, je me serais inquiété pour la tienne, mais pas la physique. »

Partis comme nous le sommes je sens qu'on va continuer à échanger des gentillesses pour le restant de la nuit. (Mais comme l'auteur est fatiguée et que même si elle est très douée pour trouver des phrases cinglantes à souhait elle commence perde l'inspiration et donc même si elle sait que vous appréciez énormément de voir ce genre d'échanges, elle va devoir songer à s'arrêter. C'est pourquoi : tadam !) Bien heureusement nous somme (relativement) rapidement interrompus pas Dumbledore et Pomfresh en personnes qui s'emblent légèrement agacés. On les a peu être nous même interrompus pendant quelque chose d'important ? Quand même pas … ? NON ! C'est tout bonnement impossible, une pure affabulation de votre cerveau détraqué et dépravé cher lecteur … Non, non ,non, pas possible !

« Vas t'en ! Vas t'en ! Vas t'en m'image, t'es méchante, j'veux pas te voir… Non, non, non, part de là. Je vais encore faire des cauchemars toute la semaine … Dumby et Flitwich ou Machin et sa tourterelle, ça me suffit, alors pas d'images c'est clair ? »

J'avais presque réussi à convaincre mon cerveau de coopérer (entre lui est moi c'est une grande histoire d'amuuur) quand je me rends compte que les autres protagonistes discutent entre eux à voix basse.

« Croyais vous que ce soit son évanouissement qui l'ai mit dans cet état ? »(Dumby est toujours aussi protecteur de ses élèves.

« Un évanouissement même d'une semaine n'a, en général, pas cet effet sur le sujet mais comme celui-ci est magique nous ne pouvons écarter aucunes hypothèses … » Poppy quant à elle est toujours aussi professionnelle.

« Tsss, vous inquiétez dont pas, elle est toujours comme ça. » Ca fait plaisir de voir que les gens ne se font plus aucunes illusions sur votre cas, même venant de la part de Malfoy…

« Je sais, jeune homme, que vous ne l'appréciez pas beaucoup mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable. Son expérience a pu la déstabiliser si elle n'a pas l'habitude des objets magiques. »

Ils ne font plus attention à moi, je vais pouvoir filer à l'anglaise (à la Morgan, pour ceux qui comprennent ;-)) en y mettant tout mon art de l'esquive et de la discrétion. Je fais donc discrètement retraite à pas de loup vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui est restée entrouverte après la venue des deux adultes. Malheureusement pour moi la vie n'est jamais aussi simple qu'on l'espère et Pomfresh m'interpelle alors que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire trois pas. (… Comme je te comprends Morgan :'-()

« Mademoiselle Guénon ! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? »

« Et bien … vous ne sembliez plus avoir besoin de moi alors … »

« Il est hors de question que vous sortiez d'ici, vous êtes consignée à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que l'on ai expliqué votre cas. »

A cet instant précis il ne me reste plus qu'une seule tactique pour ma sortir de cet endroit, et je m'en vais le mettre en pratique dans les secondes qui viennent.

« Yahahahah !!!! »

Et c'est ainsi que je laisse derrière moi les deux adultes et Malfoy, sans leurs laisser le temps de réagir. Quand ils y songent enfin j'ai déjà tourné à l'intersection la plus proche, me protégeant ainsi de tout sort qu'ils pourraient songer à lancer. Qui a dit que j'étais lente à la course ? Seulement s'il n'y a rien qui me motive à la clef… ma tranquillité et échapper à tout un interrogatoire est pour moi suffisante pour que je développe tous mes talents de sprinteuse !

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit où ces gêneurs ne me trouveront pas et où je pourrais réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé.


	12. BZUUUUUIIIiiiit

Salut à tous et à toutes! Dites, dites, vous avez vu? Je suis en avance !! Bon daccord ce chapitre est plus court mais comme je part ce soir je voulais absolument le poster... et en plus il y a une nouvelle phrase que j'ai réussi à mettre, je suis fière de moi. ^^ Cependant pour les prochains chapitres je sais pas trop comment je vais faire, je part en vacances à chaque fois que je suis sensée poster, mais je vais me débrouiller! Même si mon cerveau à quelques problèmes, il bug un peu de temps en temps ... j'ai mit de nouvelles chansons en lignes (deux peut être trois). Allez les voir, surtout la troisième (si j'ai le temps de (faire) finir la vignette) j'en suis plutût fière ! ^^

Rar:

Tiky/Sar: Je saispas comment vous faites mais vos reviews se ressemlent à chaque fois ... donc réponse commune! Si vous en voulez des séparées faites preuve d'originalité! niark niark niark. Morgan est lui aussi une partie de moi, alors c'est normal que je lui pique ses technique, non? Et puis vous savez, je ne peu rien faire sans vous alors ... snif, comment ne pas chicaner avec Malfoy si vous n'êtes pas là pour de distraire d'une autre façon .... Sur ce, vive Venise, nos vacances et le sommeil!

Phrase à caser :

Est-ce de la naïveté à l'état brut ou de l'idiotie pure et simple ? Nul ne le saura jamais.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_BZUUUUUIIIiiiit…_

Après quelques longues minutes de courses je m'arrête à bout de souffle. Je m'appuis contre un mur à proximité, le remerciant silencieusement d'être là pour moi … N'empêche, je suis peu être rapide quand j'en ai besoin, mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Il faut maintenant que je trouve un endroit à l'abri de ces furies de sorciers. Mais pour marcher normalement mon cerveau a besoin d'air, donc il fait que je respire encore un peu.

Peu à peu mon sang vient irriguer mon cerveau, lui apportant l'oxygène dont il a besoin pour développer les capacités hors normes dont je le sais capable. (Je suis une S est je le resterais jusqu'à ma mort et si on peu pas se venter de temps en temps ce n'est plus drôle !) Mes trois neurones et demi s'allume avec lenteur et commencent à chercher une solution au problème. (Mon cerveau c'est comme les fourmis : intelligence collective, il reste connecté à celui de mes deux colloc' et au chat, d'où le 'et demi' d'ailleurs, le chat étant un tantinet nécrosé de l'intérieur.) Et soudain, miracle ! La lumière fût dans les méandres obscurs et torturées de mon encéphale : la Salle sur Demande ! C'est le lieu rêvé pour quelqu'un comme moi qui cherche un endroit tranquille.

Je me dirige donc rapidement vers le septième étage, enfin aussi rapidement que possible lorsqu'on est en train de rendre ses poumons … Après quelques recherches je trouve enfin la grande tapisserie où Barnabas le Follet tente d'apprendre l'art subtil de la dance à des trolls, idée saugrenue s'il en est. Je passe trois fois devant le mur vierge de toute influence et quand je reviens une porte s'y dessine. Je la pousse doucement et entre discrètement dans la pièce que j'ai demandée. Je regarde attentivement autour de moi et découvre le paradis.

La pièce n'est pas très grande mais elle me semble incroyablement chaleureuse dans la lumière tamisée qui l'éclaire. Une grande étagère est remplie de livres que je m'empresse d'aller examiner : il y a l'intégralité des tomes de la saga Harry Potter et ceux de L'épée de Vérité, tous les livres de , les Robin Hoob, Les enfants de Ji, et toute une multitude de Terry Pratchett et autres bouquins tout aussi passionnant. (1) Il ne manque plus qu'un lit, de la décoration aux murs, de la nourriture et je reste ici pour le restant de mes jours !

La Salle sur Demande se transforme doucement sous mes yeux, exhaussant mon vœu. Une alcôve se crée le long d'un mur et un lit douillet y prend place, une petite table apparait elle aussi non loin ainsi que des dessins aux murs. J'y retrouve quelques uns des miens ou des fanart de ce monde mais ce qui me ravie le plus c'est les autres : mes amis le fou, le fossoyeur, la mort, Cassian, Lyandra, Jéjé, Gabriel, Salamender, Fingir et Camphre viennent me faire des clins d'œil depuis leurs sous verre. (2) Alors là ce n'est plus le paradis, c'est dix fois mieux !! Haaa, le rêve…

Mais malgré tout ce bonheur quelque chose me turlupine et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ha, oui, voila. Je me souviens. J'adresse ma demande à la salle.

« Je voudrais que personne ne puisse rentrer ici tant que j'y suis sauf si c'est moi qui l'ai expressément demandé. »

Un bruit de verrou résonne lorsqu'apparait une serrure sur la porte, puis plus rien, juste la sensation d'être parfaitement à ma place. Je vais alors m'asseoir sur le lit qui semble m'appeler même si cela ne fait pas très longtemps que je me suis levée et que j'ai dormis une semaine entière si l'on en crois Malfoy junior. Je m'adosse à l'oreiller et commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque un livre qui manifestement n'aurait pas du s'y trouver. Je l'ai ouvert et le _Récit d'un Voyage pas comme les autres_ m'a … et bien, justement, fait faire un voyage pas comme les autres. Je suis entré dans le livre ou plutôt dans le récit m'a emmené avec lui et m'a fait traverser les mêmes étapes que le personnage principal. Oui mais comment a-t-il fait pour m'entrainer ? Et si je réessaye de le lire m'arrivera-t-il la même chose ? Combien d'allers-retours dans le livre me faudra-t-il pour mémoriser le pentacle et l'incantation ?

Petit à petit mes pensées s'embrouillent et mes réflexions se mêlent à mes songes formant des cortèges de lettres qui chuchotent et rigolent doucement autour de moi.

...

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillé au son des coups donnés à la porte. On dirait qu'un troll des montagnes veut la défoncer, enfin pas que ce soit improbable au point que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu un troll dans ses couloirs mais quand même. Que me voudrais donc un troll ? Je m'approche de la porte à pas de loup, un peu mécontente tout de même d'avoir été réveillée comme ça. Je demande à la porte de me montrer l'impudent qui ose venir me déranger et je recule légèrement quand je constate que le troll des montagnes n'est autre que mon cher directeur de maison… Moment d'intense réflexion sur le thème 'Comment sortir de là vivant'. De toute évidence je vais devoir abandonner cet endroit magnifique mais je le jure, un jour je recréerai ce paradis et il ne sera que pour moi ! Mouhahahaha … Désolée, je me suis un petit peu laissée emporter…

Après ce léger moment d'égarement je m'active promptement à accueillir comme il se doit mon visiteur et change du tout au tout la décoration de la pièce. C'est maintenant une vaste salle sombre et légèrement humide qui ressemble un peu aux cachots de Snape. Je me cache dans une zone d'ombre prés de la porte, puis autorise la Salle à ouvrir au visiteur. Celui-ci est précédé par un sort qui m'est inconnu mais dont la puissance est incontestable puisque pendant une seconde il éclaire une bonne partie des sculptures glauques que la Salle à cru bon de faire apparaitre sur ses murs. La chauve-souris des cachots fait donc une entrée remarquable et remarquée dans mon antre, mais malheureusement pour moi et vu son état d'énervement avancé, je sais qu'il ne servirait qu'à aggraver mon cas d'essayer de partir maintenant. C'est pourquoi je me décide à prendre le taureau par les cornes et à affronter mon destin, ici incarné pas Snape.

« Bonjour professeur. Qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ? » =D

« Je me permets, mademoiselle, de vous exprimer mon étonnement de vous trouver dans un endroits pareils. Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que vous pensiez ce genre de lieux forts peu convenable pour vous. »

« Je le trouve pourtant tout à fait charmant, on pourrait presque penser qu'il à intégralement été conçue par Sunako-chan, mais vous ne devez pas la connaitre il me semble… » (3)

« En effet, je n'ai pas cet honneur. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que votre présence est exigée, et non requise, dans le bureau du Directeur. Maintenant ! »

Considérant les différents paramètres de ce problème (savoir si oui ou non j'obéis à Snape pour une fois), je me retrouve avec ce qu'il suit : une phrase qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une injonction, une démonstration de force peu commune seulement quelques secondes auparavant et ça c'est pour l'option obéir. Pour l'option n'en faire encore une fois qu'a ma tête, il y a ne pas bafouer mon honneur à écouter ce que peu me dire un personnage de livre et … c'est tout. Franchement, quand j'ai le choix entre une mort horriblement longue et douloureuse, et … bon admettons, des discutions et des ennuis à n'en plus finir, je pense tout de même que le choix n'est pas trop difficile. Surtout si on sait que c'est Snape qui, si on choisissait le premier choix, aurait le privilège d'appliquer la sentence. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y prendrait énormément de plaisir, et peu être même presque autant que s'il avait le célèbre Harry Potter entre les mains ?

« Bon, ben dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, hein. Si le directeur m'attend, il serait dommage de le faire patienter, n'est-ca pas ? »

Pour seule réponse à ma pitoyable phrase, un regard noir m'escorte tant que je suis à portée de regard de Snape. Pourtant avant d'être totalement hors de portée d'ouïe, je l'entends murmurer.

« Est-ce de la naïveté à l'état brut ou de l'idiotie pure et simple ? »

Si c'est de moi qu'il parle, nul ne le saura jamais. Parce que je ne laisserais personne ici savoir ce que je ferais vraiment dans ce genre de cas, et puis si on m'offre des vacances gratuites autant en profiter et ce ne serait pas drôle si je ne pouvais pas embêter toutes les personnes que je rêvais d'embêter rien qu'en lisant les livres. Ce qui me fait penser qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait que je commence à réfléchir à quelque chose concernant de prés Miss Teigne, mais nous verrons bien en temps voulu.

Sur ces douces pensées je me dirige encore une fois vers le bureau du Directeur. Ce charmant vieux monsieur est toujours de charmante compagnie et je me fais une joie de le revoir. Comment ça je suis ironique ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Et non je ne fait pas consciemment des détours alors que je sais très bien que c'est à droite à cette intersection. Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis là que depuis très peu de temps et qui ne se perdrait pas dans ce château immense les premières fois ? Personne. A moins d'avoir un GPS à la place du cerveau (j'ai bien connus quelqu'un qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une calculette vivante, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était fait tatoué les touches sur le visage) et puis de toute façon les ondes magiques (ou thaumiques, selon les préférences de tout un chacun) perturbent les champs électromagnétiques des objets qui marchent avec de l'électricité, alors bye bye le GPS intégré ! Et encore une fois, non je ne fais pas tout ce que je peu pour me trouver des excuses.

Vous voulez une preuve ?

Vous en êtes sur ?

Absolument certain ?

Bien. Dans ce cas à vos risques et périls. Je me dégage de toute responsabilité de ce qu'il peut se passer par la suite. Il ne sera pas dit que c'est de ma faute si par votre acharnement trop important vous avez court-circuité le (pauvre) cerveau de l'auteur !

Voila votre preuve : j'arrive à destination.

Après avoir traversé encore un ou deux couloirs (un jour il faudra que je les comptes, juste pour entrer ce nombre magnifique dans le livre des records, et puis n'est ce pas l'un des nombres connus s'approchant le plus de l'infinie ?) j'atteints le bureau du directeur. Si plus tôt dans cette histoire je m'entrainais pour le marathon, je crois que maintenant je vais commencer à songer à me recycler dans l'endurance… C'est donc pour une fois parfaitement maîtresse de mon souffle que je m'approche de la gargouille de pierre. Après lui avoir donné le mot de passe je commence à monter les escaliers, en marche arrière bien entendu puisque je veux retarder le plus possible mon entrevue avec le doyen de cette noble institution qu'on nome Poudlard.

Après avoir brièvement toqué à la porte, je pousse cette dernière et je suis accueillie par

BZUUUUUIIIiiiit ……

* * *

J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas trop en demander à cette vieille carne d'auteur, elle est même plus capable de finir un chapitre dans des délais aussi courts … Maintenant vous allez devoir attende qu'elle se remette suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse écrire à nouveau ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, elle prend soin d'elle : elle s'emmène à Venise. La connaissant elle va revenir encore plus crevée, mais si vous avez de la chance elle aura peu être eu le courage d'écrire dans le bus … Sait-on jamais, les miracles existent !

* * *

(1) Vous l'avez compris voici ma bibliothèque idéale… le rêve ! ^^

(2) Je suis sure que l'auteure des dessins se reconnaitra ! ^^ Où que je sois l'année prochaine je m'empresserais de les remettre aux murs ! Enfin sans le sous-verre, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. ;-)

(3) En fait il s'agit de Sunako Nakahara qui est le personnage principal du manga Yamato Nadeshiko, qui lui non plus ne m'appartiens pas. ^^


	13. Entre deux disputes mon coeur balance

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Comme quoi je vais commencer à croire qu'être en avance est devenue une maladie chez moi, mais je suis sure que vous ne vous en plaignez pas! ^^ Donc nouveau chapitre, pas trés long certes mais j'ai mis moins d'une semaine à l'écrire et en plus il est corrigé!

.

RaR:

Runya: Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que tu as les même gouts littéraires que moi.^^ Je ne sais pas si tu sait, mais Hobb à commencé une nouvelle saga qui s'appele "Le soldat chamane" et qui n'est pas mal non plus ... Et oui, cette salle sur demande est ma vision d Paradis! =D

.

Phrase à caser :

Non, saute pas! Y a que machin pour survivre à plus de huit étages ... même mon voisin n'a pas tenu le choc! (1)

Ils sont tous le fruit de ton imagination, ils n'ont jamais existés.

Je progresse ... il me reste plus que les phrases à sous entendus vaseux ... Mais j'y arriverais! Mouhahaha

.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Entre deux disputes mon coeur balance_

_._

Quand j'entre enfin dans le bureau du directeur, j'ai le droit à un accueil digne d'une reine. Enfin non, mais la phrase est belle. J'ai plus reçu l'accueil d'un repris de justice, il faut croire que Dumby en a marre que je m'amuse comme une folle dans son école à la place d'étudier comme la gentille fille que je devrais être. Mais il n'a encore rien vu, niark niark niark niark niark… Même si tout seule je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Toujours est-il que, pour la sûrement première fois de sa vie, il accueille dans son bureau une élève avec un sourire un tantinet agacé. Dans la pièce, il y a aussi Mme Pomfresh ainsi que Draco Malfoy. Ô joie, ô allégresse, ô audience espérée. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…

.

« Ha ! Mademoiselle Guénon, entrez. » La voix de Dumbledore est bien plus froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Professeur. »

« Jeune fille, j'espère que vous avez conscience de la gravité de vos actes. Entrer en possession d'un livre magique non répertorié est en soit un acte dangereux mais ne pas suivre les indications de vos ainés est encore pire. Vous avez mis en danger l'intégralité des résidants de Poudlard en vous enfuyant ainsi la nuit dernière. »

« Sachez, professeur, que le livre en question était sur l'un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, partie Voyages. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller chercher des bouquins interdits dans la réserve comme se permettent de le faire certains de vos protégés. Les livres présents dans la partie publique ont été considérés sûrs, lors de leur acquisition, il me semble. Et, personnellement, je n'avais encore jamais été attaquée par un livre. Vous vous doutez donc que aux vues des arguments développés plus haut, je ne me suis pas méfiée de ce livre particulier, qui est certes magnifique. Quand à ma réaction après votre arrivée dans l'infirmerie, il vous faudra admettre que quand on n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours plus ou moins aléatoires dans l'espace et le temps cela nécessite quelques temps pour s'habituer au nouveau lieu où l'on se trouve. »

Je suis un peu essoufflée après ma diatribe, mais elle à l'air d'avoir eu l'effet escompté. Dumby semble méditer sur mes paroles, Poppy garde son air indéchiffrable et Malfoy me regarde avec une expression mi-impressionné mi-dubitatif… Il semblerait que pour le moment la mort et les représailles ne sont pas pour moi. Même si je pense que ce cher père poule et directeur de la maison serpentard (pas de maison close voyons, mais où avez-vous donc la tête ?) de Snape va me faire regretter d'avoir pu jeter un quelconque déshonneur sur sa maison. Mais ceci est une autre histoire (ou un autre chapitre, vous verrez bien ! ^^)

« Il semble donc inutile de revenir sur les conséquences et responsabilités de vos actes puisque nous sommes chacun convaincu du contraire et que nous n'en démordrons pas. Cependant vous ne rechignerais pas, j'espère, à nous expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Et bien, et bien, par où commencer … »

« Allez-y nous vous écoutons. »

_*haha haha haha. Sans blagues ?*_

« Livre noir, pas de titre sur la couverture mais semble rassembler pas mal d'informations. Une intuition, comme ça. Première page : le titre. _Récit d'un voyage pas comme les autres. _La suite, j'en sais trop rien. »

A ce moment précis Bubus fronce les sourcils, du genre « arrete-de-te-moquer-du-monde-et-dis-ce-qu'il-s'est-vraiment-passé-dans-ce-***-de-bouquin ». Je suis douée pour lire les expressions faciales, n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est surtout pour toutes les menaces contenues dans ce regard que je me décide à continuer mon récit, à contrecœur je vous l'assure.

« Bon d'accord. Après je suis en quelque sorte rentrée dans le livre, les lettres m'entouraient. Puis il y a Machin qui est arrivé, il a dessiné un pentacle, poussée la chansonnette et on s'est retrouvés autre part. A un endroit où il a retrouvé sa tourterelle qu'il semblait avoir quitté depuis longtemps. A priori ils allaient fêter leurs retrouvailles quand je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie, dans une nouvelle sorte de cauchemar. » Finis-je avec un sourire amer. Cauchemar qui soit dit-en passant est au moins aussi désagréable que les conventionnels.

Dumby et Poppy ont l'air affligés de mes paroles. Le premier secoue d'ailleurs la tête d'un air navré et se dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte. Quelle drôle d'idée à cette période de l'année. Lorsqu'il s'y appuie avec son air d'infinie fatigue. On dirait qu'il va sauter, c'est pourquoi je ne peu m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

« Non, saute pas ! Y a que machin pour survivre à plus de huit étages ! … Même mon voisin n'a pas tenu le choc ! » (1)

A cet instant précis j'ai l'impression d'être un veracrasse au milieu d'un ballet de danseuses étoiles. Pas du tout à ma place, quel doux euphémisme.

« Excusez-moi, un reflexe malheureux. Mais je vous en prie, qu'aviez-vous à dire avant que je vous interrompe ? » (Sourire hypocrite jusqu'aux oreilles)

Après un dernier regard suspicieux, Bubus reprend le fil de ses pensées sous l'œil vaguement inquiet de Pomfresh.

« Il me semble clair que, à la lumière de vos explications pour le moins obscures, elles, que vous pensez être _entrée_ dans ce livre. »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je … »

« Arrêtez de vous faire des illusions ! » tonne-t-il d'une voix impressionnante. « Les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vu sont fictifs. Ils sont tous le fruit de votre imagination, ils n'ont jamais existé. Les effets de ce livre sont certes impressionnants et brillants de réalisme, mais ce n'est qu'un livre. »

« J'imagine donc que mon 'endormissement' d'une semaine n'est qu'une conséquence malheureuse d'un dérèglement du sort d'origine dû au vieillissement regrettable du support ? » demandé-je d'une voix acide.

Cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Pomfresh de répondre à ma question. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait l'air très à l'aise.

« Et bien, c'est une façon de présenter les choses… mais »

« Bien ! Dans ce cas ma présence n'est plus requise en ces lieux et je vais pouvoir aller continuer mes recherches, puisque c'est, semblerait-il, la seule façon de faire avancer les choses ici. »

Sur ces douces paroles je tourne abruptement les talons avant de m'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Une dernière question, comme ça, pour assouvir ma curiosité dévorante. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer l'intérêt de la présence de Mr Malfoy (Jr) en ces murs ? »

Cette question me vaut un regard d'une noirceur extrême de la part du concerné, mais au point où j'en suis, cela me passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. D'un ton où perce toute son exaspération fasse à mon attitude, Dumbledore daigne répondre à ma question.

« Avant votre arrivée, il nous expliquait les circonstances de votre réveil. »

« Il est vrai que j'aurais moi-même eu besoin d'une explication à ce moment-là. Mais il faut croire qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas mon fort. »

.

Cette fois ci je pars définitivement du bureau du directeur et me dirige vers … je sais pas. N'importe où du moment qu'on me laisse tranquille, sinon je vais finir pas commettre un meurtre de sang pas froid du tout.

C'est ainsi que mon pas de presque course (quand je suis énervée j'avance vite. Ca a tendance à faire passer ma tension, non, pas l'artérielle.) me mène à l'extérieur du château, que je n'ai pour le moment pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter. Comme quoi il n'est jamais trop tard. -_-

Bon, il faut admettre qu'à cette saison le parc n'est pas forcément à son avantage : seuls certains conifères de la forêt interdite ont encore quelque chose sur eux. Et aussi les rares élèves qui ont choisi de sortir, naturellement. Haha *petit rire tendu*. Tous les autres arbres ressemblent à des squelettes rachitiques et torturés. Pour reprendre une de mes comparaisons du chapitre précédent, ça plairait à Sunako mais pas trop au commun des mortels. Pourtant il y règne une sorte de paix, due surement au silence accablant qui enveloppe toute chose.

Mis à part ça, mes douches froides sont connues pour leurs efficacités, vous croyez qu'un petit plongeon avec le calamar soit aussi efficient ? Sûrement, à condition de ne pas se faire bouffer par une bestiole quelconque. Mais là, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une pneumonie, je chasse donc cette idée saugrenue de ma petite (grosse) tête et me contente de me lancer dans une petite balade sur son pourtour.

Celle-ci doit durer à peine plus d'une heure avant que je ne me décide à rentrer, la colère c'est bien beau mais pas au point de finir sous forme de glaçon ! Je sais nous sommes fin octobre, mais la circulation sanguine dans mes pieds a toujours laissé à désirer et j'ai aucune envie de chopper des engelures, je passe déjà suffisamment pour une folle comme ça.

Mes pas me ramènent donc doucement vers le château, qui semble figé dans son ampleur. Je viens à peine de passer la porte que mon estomac se rappelle de façon distinguée à mon esprit et un long gargouillement résonne dans le hall d'entrée. Il y a des fois comme ça où j'ai tendance à m'agacer moi-même…

.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de la Grande Salle vers laquelle je me dirige dans l'espoir de me sustenter qu'un personnage fort dépourvu de prévenance me met le grappin dessus et semble décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse dans la minute.

« Mademoiselle. Vous aurez l'extrême amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui à bien pu passer dans votre cerveau rachitique pour oser déshonorer ainsi votre maison. »

Rien qu'au ton et au champ lexical employé il me semble reconnaître mon si cher et charmant professeur de potion. (J'ai failli dire 'mon professeur de potion si cher à mon cœur' mais il y a des gens qui ont des tendances … possessives et je ne voudrais en rien les énerver, n'est ce pas Diane ?)

« Et bien, heuuuu … Je voulais lire un livre et, euuu »

« Vos pseudo excuses ne sont guère convaincantes lorsque l'on connait votre attrait pour désobéir aux règlements, Mademoiselle. On pourrait d'ailleurs se demander pourquoi vous êtes à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor. »

« Il est tout à fait certain,_ Professeur_, que c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir que je m'amuse à trouver tous les moyens de vous mettre en colère. Vous êtes tellement plus attirant lorsqu'il y a cette petite lueur dans vos yeux. » (Lueur révélatrice d'envies de meurtre, nous n'en doutons pas.)

Haha ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois Snape incapable d'imaginer une idée cohérente à me répondre tellement l'absurdité que je lui aie dite lui semble incommensurable. (Bon d'accord, il y a des fics où ça s'est déjà vu, mais jamais dans les livres ou les films…)

« Si vous permettez je vais vous laisser, professeur. Mais sachez que c'est toujours une joie pour moi de pouvoir discuter quelques minutes avec vous. » Finis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Ca au moins c'est vrai ! Il m'a mise de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée, même si je crois que moi j'ai fait un peu fort … Ba, il s'en remettra. Mais pas forcement pour longtemps … *petit sourire sadique* Maintenant allons nous remplir la pense ! Lalala … une drôle de chansonnette envahit mon esprit, sur l'air de Hakuna Matata et elle a été légèrement modifiée. (2) Je l'aime bien cette chanson, elle est entrainante, elle s'accorde parfaitement à mon humeur. Lalala…

* * *

(1)machin étant le surnom (presque) affectueux de mon chat (à l'origine il s'appelle Styx, et quand il m'énerve c'est 'truc'). Vous noterez tout de même que la phrase est véridique : le chat a sauté du 9eme étage et n'a rien eu, alors qu'un des habitants des immeubles qui nous entourent est tombé du 8eme et en est mort. C'est beau d'être un chat !

(2)Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas regardé mes autres publications (ce qui en soit est une énoooorme lacune ^^) vous pouvez trouver la chanson en question dans le recueil de chanson 'Potty Potter et ses chansons' qui se trouve dans ma bio. (Comment ça je fais de la pub pour mes propres histoires ? Non, je me permets seulement d'assurer une éducation littéraire décente à mes lecteurs, moi madame/monsieur. *_Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça de la littérature, mais laissons-la à ses délires, sinon elle devient agressive._*)

.

Petite devinette : Essayez de trouver les passages que j'ai écris avant d'aller me coucher ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, pour les autres pensez au chapitre 7. ^^

Je suis vraiment fière de moi ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine !! Lalalala … Bon d'accord, c'est surtout qu'après je pars et que je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines. Je serais loin de tout ordinateur durant ce laps de temps. Et dans l'hypothèse où j'arriverais à trouver le temps d'écrire il me faudra encore le taper. Mais rassurez-vous, pour une fois j'ai une idée assez précise de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres… Il faut dire que je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que je me mette à faire un vague plan des évènements futurs avant d'en arriver à LA prochaine grosse péripétie … Et non, même sous chantage je ne vous dirais pas. De toute façon je ne suis plus là. ^^

Il y a un truc qui m'étonnera toujours. C'est la capacité que j'ai à parler pour ne rien dire et à me prendre la tête avec moi-même pour des absurdités, alors que pour faire avancer l'histoire faut que je réfléchisse. Peut-être parce que j'essaye de lui donner un sens, à elle, à défaut d'en donner un à ma vie … Mais je sais que mis à part ça, vous m'aimez ! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous allez me laisser une petite review pour me dire à quel point c'est vrai, n'est ce pas ? =D


	14. Verba volant, scripta manent

Me voici pour deux semaines partie

Pour un magnifique pays qui s'appelle Russie.

Je n'ai donc eu le loisir de beaucoup écrire

Mais loin de moi l'idée de vouloir provoquer votre ire.

.

Cependant regardez :

Je ne sais pas lire un calendrier,

En fait non, je n'avais même pas regardé

Et donc par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé

Vous avez l'histoire en avance,

C'est que vous en avez de la chance !!

.

Vous aurez tous remarqué

Que j'ai pris l'habitude d'à vous m'adresser

En phrases versifiées.

A part dans la prose banale et courante

(Même si elle est parfois blessante

Pour certains de mes personnages)

.

De cette histoire qui me met en âge… (Ben oui, je me tue à vous l'écrire et on peu dire que je sue à la tache, faut dire qu'il fait chaud en plein été…)

Mais tout ceci est la faute d'une seule et même personne,

Bien que peu de gens s'en étonnent,

C'est l'auteur d'une histoire bien belle

Et amusant. C'est bien sur Elleay Sahbel. (Allez donc lire sa fic elle est excellente !)

.

Revenons aux choses sérieuses

Que je réponde aux reviweuses. (Parce qu'il me semble qu'il n'y a que des filles, mais si je me trope dites le moi, mais là c'est pour la rime.)

Et avant que le rire ne vous étouffe,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

RaR :

Cycy: Moi aussi je t'aime ma béta d'amuuuur! Et puis je sais que tu me soutiens dans mes moments de folie, puisque tu m'y suit bien souvent! ^^ Et en fait, comment vont nos triplés?

Tiky: Sumimasen, Sumimasen, Sumimasen !!!!! Je ne voulais pasaaaa! C'est ma main qui à déviée. Méchante main! ... hum. Snape? BLOND? Argh!! qu'ont-ils osé faire! Je cri à la trahison! Ce n'est plus Rickman, là!! Et puis personnelement je le préfère avec ses chaines, son cuir et ses vices! (pas sévices, rololo voyons...) ;-) Merci de m'aider à témoigner pour le chat, des gens pourraient douter de ma sincérité, faut dire qu'il est vraiment dérangé ce chat... Toi aussi tu aime les choses mortes? Déjà que Sunako hante mes dessins en ce moment, toutes les trois on pourrait aller hanter Poudlard! ... Idée intéréssante, je vais y réfléchir! ^^ Pour la suite? Ben, la voilà!

.

Phrases à caser :

« Ô toi, soleil de ma vie, empire de mes jours, tu hantes mes nuits … Si ça te dis, on se voit samedi ? » de Elleay Sahbel

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Mouhahahaha … J-13 (en jours dans la fic, pas en chapitres !) ou Verba volant, scripta manent. (C'est du latin, à vous de chercher ce que ça veut dire. ^^)_

Quelques jours après tous ces fâcheux évènements, (c'est-à-dire après deux/ trois jours à bouder et à ne éviter autant que faire ce peu toute personne vivante) je me lève fraiche et dispo pour aller en cours. Je suis la première levée dans la chambrée, la salle de bain est donc libre mais on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, n'est ce pas ? Je me dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers la chambre du charmant jeune homme qui a veillé sur mon sommeil lors de mon récent séjour à l'infirmerie.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce celle-ci est encore plongée dans le noir et une bosse déforme toujours les draps froissés. (Hum …) Mais c'est que mon mignon dormirait encore ! Je suis sure que cela lui fera plaisir si c'est moi qui le réveille. Je me glisse donc silencieusement prés du grand lit. Tout doucement j'effleure du bout des doigts la ligne de la mâchoire du beau prince endormis en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Dray chéri, il est l'heure de se lever. »

« Qui… ? »

« C'est ta petite belette, ma fouine d'amour. »

« QUOI ?!?!?! » hurle-t-il en se relevant brusquement. (1)

Comme ça il a l'air d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. (Les homophobes, c'est le Mal ! Mais peu être est-ce simplement l'idée d'être avec Ron qui le révulse…) Je me suis prudemment reculée quelque peu, histoire d'être à l'abri des hypothétiques volontés de vengeances immédiates du blondinet et de pouvoir calmer mon fou rire tranquille. Cependant je n'ai le loisir de rigoler plus longtemps car Malfoy tente de se lever. J'ai bien dit 'tente' car il s'empêtre dans ses draps et s'effondre sur le sol à moins de deux pas du lit. Je profite promptement de son immobilité forcée pour me réfugier dans la salle de bain. (Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu en profiter pour lui voler un baiser au lieu de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais j'ai trop d'honneur pour ça. Un brin gryffy peut être ? ^^)

Je prends donc une bonne douche en en profitant bien avant de sortit de la pièce. Peut être n'aurais je pas du, car à peine sortie, je me fais alpaguer par un Malfoy dont je sens sourdre toute la colère.

« Non mais ce qui te prends encore ?! Ca va pas d'arriver à des heures pareilles ?! Et qui t'as permis de me réveiller comme ça ?! »

« Dans l'ordre : tu est tellement beau quand tu dors que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'approcher. J'étais réveillée alors autant me lever et c'est moi qui me suis donné l'autorisation. »

Draco reste quelques secondes bouche-bée devant mon culot avant de se reprendre.

« Tu as beau être à serpentard, tu devrais éviter de te mettre tout le monde à dos. Surtout ceux qui peuvent te le faire regretter. »

Là, je crois qu'il parle de lui…

« T'inquiète, un jour ou l'autre ça me passera … Enfin, peut être. » ^^ Dis-je d'un ton léger avant d'essayer de le contourner et de me diriger vers la porte. Porte contre laquelle je me retrouver brutalement projetée et un Draco plus qu'en colère siffle à mon oreille :

« Méfis-toi. Si tu avais été autre chose qu'un serpentarde, tu aurais déjà eu de GROS problèmes. » (2)

Je reste tétanisée une seconde, ne sachant trop comment réagir, puis décide qu'il faut savoir avoir de l'humour en toute circonstance.

« Mais je suis sure que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger, Draco. » Dis-je d'un ton doux, accompagnant ma réplique d'un léger frôlement sur l'avant bras du susnommé. (Non, non, écris le normalement ! Voilààààà …) Ce dernier à l'air interloqué par mon geste. Je sens toute sa colère quand il me pousse abruptement dehors et claque la porte derrière moi.

.

*Bon, ben c'est pas demain la veille que je retournerais ma laver ici. Dommage.*

Après cette réflexion percutante, je vais prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de faire un petit tour dans le parc pour me rafraichir les idées. J'arrive tout de même avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance devant la salle de DCFM. (Oui, on est encore mardi. Comment ça, je n'ai fait que les deux premiers jours de l'emploi du temps ? C'est faux. Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs… Hum, passons.) Je profite de mon avance pour me mettre en mode « clocharde ». (Je précise pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas : assise n'importe comment par terre.) Et je me mets à compter les dalles. Vous n'avez jamais fait ça après un contrôle/partiel où vous avez fini en avance ? C'est une activité toujours fort passionnante, on peu même s'amuser à faire une estimation du nombre total de dalles dans l'ensemble du bâtiment où l'on se trouve. Mon estimation du jour est de … beaucoup. X-D

Peu à peu les élèves des deux maisons arrivent, dont un Malfoy particulièrement renfrogné. Nous entrons tous d'un pas plus ou moins trainant dans la salle de cours. Et la journée commence. Cette première heure est à l'aune de l'ennui que je vais ressentir pendant les huit prochaines heures… Ce qui est effectivement le cas, puisque je suis morte d'ennuis lorsque je sorts enfin du cours d'astrologie en dernière heure.

Après un court détour par la grande salle pour chaparder un petit goûter, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque dans le but d'éclaircir un tantinet le mystère qui plane autours du fameux livre qui m'a mis dans cette situation. A peine entrée dans le sanctuaire du savoir, je constate qu'Hermione est déjà là. Cachée derrière un énorme grimoire, elle semble plongée dans la rédaction d'un devoir particulièrement ardu. Je m'installe à proximité sans chercher à la déranger puis part à la recherche du fameux bouquin ou d'informations à son sujet, car il y a peu de chance qu'il ai retrouvé sa place dans les rayonnages.

Cependant je le trouve rapidement. Les professeurs sont tout de même d'une rare imprudence pour laisser un livre pareil à cet endroit. A moins que celui-ci ne soit enchanté pour réapparaitre ici quoi qu'il arrive. Il faudrait que je demande à Flitwick si c'est possible ça. Plongée dans mes réflexions plus ou moins profondes (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs) je retourne à ma table d'étude, où cette fois ci Hermione relève la tête.

« Alors, ça va mieux ta maladie ? »

« Ha. Eu … Oui, oui. Je vais bien. »

*Bubus et ses manigances … Je le retiens.*

« Tu cherche quelque chose en particulier ? » Me demande-t-elle en désignant le petit livre que je tiens dans mes mains et qui fait bien piètre figure vis-à-vis du sien.

« Ce serait très gentil de ta part si tu pouvais m'aider mais je vais d'abord lire ce livre et je t'en parlerais après, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non pas du tout, si tu préfère faire comme ça. De toute façon je dois finir le devoir de potion que Snape nous a donné hier. (*Première nouvelle, nous avons un devoir de potion à faire … Si je fais des origamis avec le sujet, peut être qu'il appréciera l'originalité de la démarche …*) Et puis ce n'est pas ici que les deux autres viendront nous enquiquiner. »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient une sainte horreur de venir ici. »

« Pas tout à fait. Disons simplement qu'ils viennent seulement quand ça les intéressent et donc quand le sujet d'étude est extrêmement éloigné de ce que l'on peu trouver en cours et qu'il les intéresse pour leurs combines à deux sous. »

Cette réplique ne nécessite pas de réponse, un doux silence s'installe donc entre nous et chacune retourne à ses études. Je me penche avec méfiance sue le _Récit d'un voyage pas comme les autres_ et l'ouvre. J'attends quelques secondes, histoire de voir si les petites lettres du manuscrit vont venir à ma rencontre. Il y en a bien une ou deux qui tentent maladroitement de monter à ma rencontre mais dans l'ensemble elles restent immobiles. J'en tire la conclusion qui s'impose : les lettres ne t'emportent qu'une seule et unique fois dans leur ronde, après quoi elles n'ont plus assez d'énergie magique pour cela. Suite à quoi j'ai la magnifique possibilité de pouvoir feuilleter ce livre à loisir et ainsi apprendre tous les détails que je cherche sans être entrainée de nouveau dans cette étrange aventure.

Et c'est ce que je m'empresse de faire avec une curiosité qui tend à la gloutonnerie. Je redécouvre avec une précision accrue les pentacles et je lis pour la première fois les traductions des différentes incantations. Mais commençons par le début. Sur la première page il y a un long poème qui me laisse une impression mitigée de peur et d'attente :

.

Pour pouvoir traverser espace et temps

Courage et savoir il en faut autant

Afin de déjouer les artifices

Que les démons inventent avec malice.

Au Nord, en tête, l'âme altière s'envole.

Au sud, le corps garde les deux pieds au sol.

Est et Ouest en opposés s'équilibrent,

Raison et Sentiments gardent la balance.

Lorsque les quatre en un seul s'assortissent

Tu peu souhaiter sur le seuil t'avancer

Et dans le labyrinthe t'engager

Découvrant ainsi tous ses noirs secrets.

Gare cependant à ne pas t'égarer

Car à jamais tu pourras y rester.

Sans pouvoir ni sortir ni voir l'avenir

Tu erreras dans l'infinie du devenir.

En revanche si tu réussi l'exploit

De respecter toutes les règles et lois

Tu deviendras le maître incontesté

De touts les êtres et créatures sensés.

.

Je réprime avec peine un frisson. Les sortilèges qui suivent doivent être drôlement complexes pour nécessité une mise en garde pareille ! Les pages suivantes sont dédiées à une présentation sommaire du temps et de l'espace version Einstein sorcier. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin dans ma lecture car à cet instant arrive les deux zigotos dont nous avons parlé plus haut. Et Ron déclame d'un ton ardant :

« Ô toi, soleil de ma vie, empire de mes jours, tu hantes mes nuits … Si ça te dis, on se voit samedi ? » achève-t-il avec un sourire qu'il veut charmeur.

Hermione, elle, paraît outré par ces paroles et part, mortifiée, de la bibliothèque après m'avoir lancé un rapide :

« On reparlera de ton livre plus tard, d'accord ? »

Je me retrouve donc devant deux gamins, l'un semble mort de honte (*après ce qu'il à fait ça me semble normal quand même !*) et l'autre un brin gêné de se trouver là. (*gêné surtout d'avoir un ami aussi con. Il ne connaît même pas Junjou Romantica !!! (3)* /tais toi la petite voix ! Tu parasite mon histoire !\ ) Surmontant sa gêne, le survivant se lance dans l'exposé de ce qui l'amène dans ce lieux. Fait incongru, s'il en est.

« Nous voulions vous proposer d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il fait encore bon dehors … »

*Il me vouvoie ??? Non, il doit inclure Hermione, c'est pas possible autrement. Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression d'être trop souvent dans le parc en ce moment ?*

« J'imagine que vous vouliez surtout être avec Hermione, alors pas la peine de vous imposer ma présence… » Dis-je en commençant doucement à ranger mes affaires.

« Non, non, pas dut tout … »

*Merci de sauver les apparences et la politesse.*

« T'inquiète c'est bon. De toute façon il faut que je repasse à mon dortoir avant d'aller manger. Hé, Ron ! » Celui-ci sursaute à ma voix. « Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès d'Hermione. C'est une fille timide alors essaye d'éviter de lui parler comme ça devant autant de monde, dis-je en désignant la dizaine d'élèves éparpillée. Sinon tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins… »

Il ne sera pas dit que quand je suis là les coulpes 'normaux' ne finissent pas ensemble … Bon d'accord ils se sont déjà embrassés mais sur le long terme, Ron est un nul. Aucune psychologie … Je secoue la tête de dépits alors que je regagne les cachots. Sur le chemin je croise Malfoy mais je me contente de raser les murs. Courageuse mais pas téméraire, je sais quand il faut aux évènements le temps de se tasser et ici c'est plus que manifestement le cas. Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je m'étale sur mon lit une petite demi-heure, le temps de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette journée : rien hormis le fait que j'ai retrouvé mon livre. Les quelques informations que j'ai pu récolter tourbillonnent dans ma tête s'embrouillant les unes les autres. Je crois qui si je ne lis pas entièrement ce livre, je n'arriverais à rien. Les éléments semblant tellement interconnectés que sans une vue d'ensemble on ne voit rien, un peu comme les tableaux pointistes …

Je me lève pour aller manger, le cerveau encore noyé dans une brume d'hypothèses. Le reste de la soirée se passe ainsi, comme perdue dans le brouillard et j'ai pourtant bien du mal à m'endormir lorsque vient le moment d'aller se coucher. Pourtant peu à peu je sombre dans l'inconscient…

* * *

(1) Comment ça je n'aime pas le couple Draco/Ron ? D'abord, Draco n'appartiens qu'à moi ! Bon d'accords, j'accepte éventuellement de le prêter à Harry, mais c'est tout !

(2) C'est impressionnant comme il insiste sur ce fait. Cependant je suis d'accord avec lui que là j'exagère un peu (beaucoup), je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je me fais aussi insupportable … L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore, peut être ?

(3) Voir le chapitre 2.


	15. Cerveau F, ch coin de paradis

Note de moi ! : Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Me voilà pile à l'heure (comment ça c'est étonnant ?) et avec le chapitre le plus long de mon histoire. (D'aucun n'auront pas à critiquer ! *regard menaçant vers une certaine personne*) Dix pages en word… dur ! Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai passé ma semaine à l'écrire. Ca fait du bien de se retirer du monde de temps en temps… Le prochain chapitre est déjà en bonne partie écrite, il va être détonnant ! Mais pour l'instant voici celui-ci !

Re note: j'ai pris la liberté de changer le rating de cette histoire. Vu que certaines me donne des phrases qui ont toujours des sous entendus et rien d'autre et que j'ai pas envie de me faire virer mon compte (ce serait dommage), voilà ...

Re re note : ben … j'étais à l'heure, mais je crois que Ffiction à pas mal de problèmes en ce moment… je n'arrive même pas à laisser des reviews ! :'-( donc désolée mais c'est pas de ma faute (pour un fois ! ;-)) J'ai trouvé une solution!! =D c'est surtout du bidouillage mais bon ...

Rar : (pourquoi j'ai eu que deux reviews ?! Bouhouhouhou…)

Sar : Le manoir Furesante ? Tu m'en diras tant… Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver ton cerveau ? Il est si petit. Malfoy ? Je vais voir ce que je peu faire (tu es la deuxième à me le demander)… Blaise j'y réfléchis, Snape le voici et Lucius je ne sais pas… on verra.  
Bisous, ta grande prêtresse.

Phrases à caser : (cette fois ci j'ai cartonnée)

« Tu tire ou tu pointe ? »

« Tu sais c'est ma première fois et je n'ai vraiment jamais aimé les suppositoires… »

« Il grêle, il grêle bergère. Rentre tes morts moutons. »

« On dirait un pécheur avec son chapeau rose. »

**

* * *

**

**La guerre de la faille**

_Cerveau F, bien s/ tt rapport, ch coin de paradis pr vacances en cdi._

Le lendemain matin quand je me lève, je vois les filles de mon dortoir sautiller partout en caquetant comme des folles (d'où le réveil …). Alliant la fait que je ne suis pas réveillée et celui qu'elles ont un débit plus rapide que celui d'une kalachnikov pendant un exercice de tir, je décide de faire retraite loin de tout ce bruit. J'enfile un pull et un pantalon par-dessus mon pyjama et me réfugie dans la salle commune où l'effervescence est encore pire. Bon. Bon, bon, bon … (bonbon ? miam.) J'ai due louper une étape à un moment donné…

Dumbledore a organisé une grande orgie inter-maison où tout est permis ? … Mmmm, peu probable, certes le vieux est complètement citronné et glucosé du cerveau mais il n'aurait pas osé faire ça, il est trop vieux jeu. Dans ce cas peut être à t'il décidé de supprimer la maison Gryffondor et d'en faire une exécution publique. Ce serait pour ça que tous les serpentards sont heureux. C'est un plan digne du grand Voldemort, donc non.

Peut être que si je pose la question ce serait plus rapide, sauf si je demande à une pipelette. Choisissons consciencieusement. Terroriser un première année, cela devrait marcher, non ? Hin hin hin … Celui-là !

« Toi le gamin, là ! Vient ici ! »

Houlà ! Je dois vraiment faire peur, le petit à l'air d'être tombé face à un fou échappé d'un asile … Comment ça, c'est presque le cas ? Pfff … Vous n'y connaissez rien !

« Aurais-tu, je te prie, l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, petit ? »

Note à moi-même : ne jamais être trop polie avec un serpentard, il pensera toujours que cela sous entend une menace quelconque. Ce doit être pour ça que le petit est blanc comme un linge et bredouille à en perdre sa langue.

« Heu … c'est … c'est les va… c'est les vava… »

« Les Valois ?! » (A vous de trouver la référence, c'est facile)

« Non ! C'est les vacances ! » Achève –t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible de ma personne.

Les vacances ? Ha. Ben … youppie ? Je vais pouvoir encore moins en faire, enfin ça va être dur d'en faire encore moins que ces derniers jours mais je vous promets d'essayer. A moins que … Bonne idée ça ! C'est pas tout ça mais on a quand même cours ce matin, je retourne donc dans ma chambre, vire un poule de la salle de bain, fait un saut rapide par la Grande Salle et rejoints mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie ainsi que le dernier dessin que j'ai commencé. (Threesome HP/LM/SS, faut bien s'amuse de temps en temps…) A la fin des deux heures mon dessin est prêt à être encré mais je doute que le cours de potion soit adapté pour ça, un couillon risque de renverser quelque chose sur mon précieux…

Une fois dans le cachot et après la démonstration habituelle, tout le monde est installé et les studieux Serdaigle de lancent dans la concoction de leurs potions. Aujourd'hui nous avons droit à la cognitivium qui est 'comme nous devrions le savoir depuis longtemps, un philtre de révélation des capacités cognitives'. J'espère qu'il va y avoir des tests… Ca risque d'être amusant. Cependant je suis pour l'égalité des sexes et la répartition des taches ménagères dans un couple, c'est donc au tour de Draco de faire la potion… En attendant je n'ai rien à faire, et l'autre qui boude toujours ! Je m'en vais décoincer tout ce petit monde et pour ça pas besoin d'un bon coup de balais. Une fois que celui-ci est revenu avec les ingrédients, je lui désigne une espèce de truc racornis en lui demandant ce que c'est. Il me répond un abrupte 'racine de mandragore', suite auquel je ne peu m'empêcher de répliquer :

« D'accord. Dans ce cas tu devrais t'y mettre à la découper. Elle ne va pas te mordre, si ? »

Après un regard noir il se met au boulot (encore heureux !) et je me plonge dans le livre de potion.

« Pourquoi il faut 'enduire les asperges d'huile, puis les plonger dans l'anis' pour la potion d'enflure partielle de Lubrifil ? » *sourire interrogatif sur mon visage d'ange*

Malfoy me lance un regard incertain avant que Snape n'intervienne :

« Quoi que votre esprit étrange ait pu imaginer, je pensais qu'on vous enseignait au moins à compter à l'école moldue, ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas vu la page à laquelle vous vous trouvez » finit-il de dire en rectifiant ma page d'un geste de baguette.

« Ho, je suis vraiment désolée, professeur, je ne savais pas que cela vous dérangeait à ce point … »

« Ce qui me dérange, c'est la stupidité profonde de certains élèves, qu'on accepte pourtant en cours. » (J'imagine d'ici le coup d'œil à Harry…)

« Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça avec Draco ? Il est pourtant mignon et gentil dans le fond, » dis-je avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension alors que le reste de la salle me regarde avec incrédulité, attendant la mise à mort…

(Les paris sont lancés : encore combien de répliques / méthode d'exécution / durée du supplice…) Je vois passer un bug sur le visage de Snape (incompréhension face à la connerie humaine) puis des tics viennent parasiter son 'beau' visage avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Mais c'est une autre voix qui vient chanter une douce mélodie à mes oreilles :

« Quoi ! JE NE SUIS PAS »

« CINQUANTES POINTS en moins pour … S … Ss … Serpentard » finit Snape avec un sanglot dans la voix.

.

La prise de conscience à l'air d'être dure… Dommage que les gryffondors ne soient pas là, je suis sure que cela leur aurait plut. Le reste du cours se passe dans un silence de mort où l'on aurait pu entendre jusqu'au fantôme de la mouche. Après avoir remis des échantillons des rares potions encore présentes dans les chaudrons, tous les élèves sortent de la salle (de torture) et caché du mieux qu'ils peuvent un soupir de soulagement. Par petits groupes ils rejoignirent tous la Grande Salle et je les suis en fredonnant une petite chansonnette : je n'ai pas perdu ma journée, j'ai réussi à faire sortir Snape de ses gons. Une fois arrivée à destination, j'entre et je suis submergée par un ras de marée de rouges et ors. Parmi les exclamations je ne distingue que quelques phrases décousues que je mets quelque temps à déchiffrer.

« Wahou, félicitation ! » reçois-je de la part de Dean.

« Depuis le temps qu'on essaye de faire ça, t'es la première à réussir ! Bravo ! » Ca s'est Seamus.

« Maintenant tu peu vraiment faire partie de l'histoire officieuse de Poudlard ! Après les maraudeurs, il ne manquait plus que toi. Snape à enfin retiré des points à Serpentard ! »

La réflexion de Ron me fait brusquement comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Purée, les serdaigles sont rapides pour lancer les rumeurs ! Sous la foule en délire de tous les gryffondors je monte sur monte sur un banc, j'attends que le bruit retombe un peu et me lance dans un discours improvisé :

« Merci à tous pour votre soutient, cependant je tiens à faire quelques remarques : tout d'abord sachez que pour arriver à ce genre de résultats cela nécessite un travail de longue haleine et une éducation en béton. Education que j'ai ressue de la part de mon frère que je remercie énormément pour son geste. Ensuite, rien de cela n'aurait était possible sans l'aide involontaire de Draco qui m'a permis de mieux cerner le caractère de Snape.»

Je descends de mon banc sous les ovations des gryffy et les regards noirs des serpentards. Dumby me regarde d'un air malicieux (tiens, il ne m'en veut plus ?), Harry a un regard amusé, Hermione plutôt sceptique, quant à Snape il est carrément meurtrier. Avec une escorte conséquente je m'installe à la table des lions en tant qu'héroïne du monde sorcier. Pourtant je suis persuadée que je suis la première serpentarde à cette table depuis l'an pèbre ! Après un repas fort en plaisanteries en tout genre, tous les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs avant d'aller prendre le Poudlard Express. Personnellement je manque plutôt de me faire tuer un certain nombre de fois par mes camarades de chambre lorsque j'y fais un saut pour récupérer mon écharpe et ma cape. En la voyant, une idée me vient à l'esprit suite de celle que j'ai eu plus tôt et un petit sourire vient s'accrocher à mon visage.

.

Je passe par la salle commune où je ses les regards suivre ma progression. Dans les couloirs des cachots, dans un coin sombre, je croise un première année. Je ne peu m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant sa tête. 'ksksksks…' C'est encore plus drôle quand je le vois détaler comme un lapin. Je suis à peine plus loin dans le couloir quand j'entends derrière moi un pas que je reconnaîtrais entre milles : c'est celui de Snape. Je m'éloigne d'une foulée rapide, pas question de se faire prendre maintenant, je veux en profiter encore un peu.

Une fois dans le hall, un frisson parcours l'assistance à ma vue. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi… J'ai transformé ma cape quelconque en une longue cape noire et fluide avec une profonde capuche ronde qui cache mes traits. J'ai placé sous ses pans une bourse entrouverte de poudre d'obscurité qui m'enveloppe d'un nuage à chaque pas. Pour finaliser tout ça j'ai lancé un sortilège à mon écharpe pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'une immense faux d'un noir tout aussi profond que ma cape. Ainsi je ressemble à la mort elle-même ou à défaut à l'un des ses anges.

Le plus courageux d'entre les élèves présents, un gryffondor surement, tente de me lancer un patronus qui reste sans effets. Il s'imagine surement que sur ce genre d'apparitions cauchemardesques, c'est le seul sort qui puisse avoir un effet.

.

Je sorts dans le parc et vais me cacher dans un bosquet d'arbre en attendant que tous les élèves sortent, encadrés par leurs professeurs attentifs. A cet instant précis je jaillis de ma cachette en hurlant un 'Bonnes vacances ! Joyeux Halloween !' A ces mots ma cape vire au violet, ma faux se transforme en chapeau de cow-boy rose à paillettes et des feux d'artifices –dont d'un gryffy reconnaissant– éclatent tout autour de moi. Quelques applaudissements retentissent vite étouffés par les regards meurtriers des professeurs. Quels rabat-joie ceux là ! Pourtant un départ en vacances ça se fête, non ? Bon d'accord, pas forcement comme ça mais je vous avais promis de faire des efforts …

« On dirait un pécheur avec son chapeau rose » s'exclame un minus que je suppose être un première année de poufsouffle.

Certes j'ai un joli chapeau, mais c'est pas la peine de présenter les choses comme ça ! C'est vexant et ça casse tout mon effet. Pourtant je crois à cet instant que cela est de peu d'intérêt fasse aux deux professeurs plus que furieux qui foncent sur moi.

« Cinquante points en moins pour serpentard et retenues tous les soirs pendant trois mois » siffle McGonagall au bord de l'apoplexie.

Snape quant à lui se 'contente' d'essayer de m'étrangler en me tirant par le col jusqu'au bureau du directeur, aux pieds duquel il me jette sans douceur aucune. J'attends, résignée, l'ordre d'exécution.

« Ce pure rebus de la société a osé prendre un déguisement digne d'un mangemort pour réaliser l'une de ses blague stupides. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, il est hors de question que cet énergumène reste un instant de plus si ne n'est dans cette école, dans ma maison. Ou je vous jure devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres enfin disparu que je ne retreindrais plus mes pulsions meurtrières à son encontre. »

Snape a déclaré tout ça sans reprendre son souffle, avant de tourner les talons dans un grand mouvement de robe et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Je reste sans voix quelques instants. Je n'ai au grand jamais vu Snape se mettre dans un état pareil, je crois à juste titre qu'il faut que je craigne pour ma vie. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dumby qui me regarde d'un œil plus que lassé, me demande :

« Qu'avez-vous encore inventé ? »

« Heu… C'est que je voulais fêter les vacances. »

Je me sens vraiment mal sous ce regard. Je jurerais que s'il meure dans les prochains jours ce serait entièrement de ma faute, pauvre fille indiscipliné que je suis. Je sais que tenter de me disculper ne sert à rien, je me résous donc à m'expliquer.

« Je voulais juste faire une petite peur aux élèves, avant de leur faire une bonne surprise. »

Sous son regard lourd de touts les jugements qu'il peut porter à mon encontre, je me sens vraiment mal.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? J'ai du mal à comprendre… »

« C'est que… Je ne suis pas sure que … »

Il n'a même pas l'air de m'en vouloir, c'est vraiment déstabilisant.

« Essayez tout de même, nous avons le temps, n'est ce pas ? »

« Certes… Comme vous le savez je suis arrivée dans votre monde sans préavis. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Même si je connais votre monde, de façon toute théorique, en vrai je ne connais personne. Ni amis, ni famille à qui je pourrais m'adresser. »

« Je comprends que cela puisse vous peser mais.. »

« Cela me pèse, oui. Mais je ne trouve pas que cela soit le pire. Le pire c'est que je suis obligée d'assister aux cours de cette école. Pas que j'ai un problème avec l'enseignement en général mais je n'ai pas assisté à vous six premières années de cours. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que je ne saisie pas un mot sur quatre de ce que disent mes professeurs. Et quand je ne comprends absolument rien, monsieur le directeur, j'ai tendance à complètement décrocher. Quand je n'ai rien à faire en cours je dessine, j'écris des histoires (nda : à votre avis, d'où viennent mes fics ? ^^), je somnole mais je me lasse rapidement quand je ne fais que ça de ma journée. Comprenez que quand c'est comme cela, j'ai viscéralement besoin de trouver une occupation. Je ne vois pas le trio d'or suffisamment souvent pour que cela me divertisse vraiment (grosse pensée pour B. Pascal (1)) alors j'ai trouvé une autre activité. Celle sur laquelle je me rabattais quand j'étais encore chez moi et que je n'avais rien à faire. C'est toujours comme ça que j'ai reçue le plus de réponse de la part des autres. Surtout de la part de mon frère, qui ne se privait d'ailleurs pas pour me rendre la pareille. »

« Bon, souffle Dumbledore en se frottant les yeux. Ce que vous sous-entendez c'est que si je vous mets dans une classe de premières années, vous arrêterez de faire toutes vos bêtises ? »

Je le regarde un instant, interloquée.

« Et bien… Disons que je risque de changer de registre et de passer dans l'extermination de morpions. »

« Etant donné que je suis dans l'incapacité de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez, je veux donc bien faire quelque chose pour vous, mais il faut que vous m'aidiez en me disant ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné trois mois de retenue. »

« Et alors… ? »

« Cela fait un total de soixante heures. Peut être pourrait on les mettre à profit pour me faire rattraper mon retard ? »

« J'imagine que vous voulez les faires pendant les vacances, pour pouvoir suivre les cours à la rentrée ? »

« Heu … »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la question me prend au dépourvu.

« Soixante heures, dites vous ? Ce qui fait six heures par jours à compter de demain matin. Rendez-vous huit heure dans mon bureau et pas question pour vous d'être en retard. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je me disais…

« Une dernière chose, mademoiselle. Vous devriez faire des efforts avec vos camarades de serpentard, c'est pendant les vacances que les relations entre les élèves sont les plus détendues. »

« Bien monsieur » j'acquiesce avant de sortir du bureau du directeur et de battre en retraite dans la première salle de classe vide que je trouve à une distance raisonnable.

.

Je m'assois à une table, y croise les bras et pose ma tête dans le creux ainsi formé. J'hésite entre me dire que je m'ennuierais moins pendant ces vacances que j'aurais intégralement pu passer dans la salle sur demande et fondre en larme fasse à la quantité de travail qui m'attend… Pas que cela fasse qi longtemps que ça que j'ai bossé comme cela pour la dernière fois, six moins tout au plus. Je finis pourtant par me reprendre, j'enlève ma cape que je plie soigneusement et y pose par dessus mon chapeau. Je leurs rends leurs forme initiales d'un léger 'finite incantatem'. Cette petite blague m'aura au moins servi à ça : comprendre un minimum comment fonctionne ma magie. Si j'ai vraiment envie de réaliser mon sort, ma magie coopère mais si au contraire je n'y accorde qu'un intérêt tout relatif, cela ne marche pas… J'ai intérêt à vraiment me soucier de mes prochains cours, sinon Dumbledore risque de raiment craquer.

Présentement, je n'ai pas trop envie de descendre à mon dortoir, je risquerais de croiser Snape avant que Dumby ne lui ait parlé… Je n'ai pas envie que ma peau serve de carpette dans les appartements du premier, je tiens à vivre encore un peu. Je farfouille donc un peu dans la salle et finis par trouver un parchemin vierge et avec le crayon que j'ai toujours dans ma poche, je me mets à dessiner. Petit à petit un dragonneau apparaît sur ma feuille. Il est roulé en boule comme s'il était encore dans son œuf… Alors que je m'attaque aux détails, mes soucis s'en vont doucement. Lorsque je l'ai fini, je me sens prête à passe par ma salle commune. Avec ma cape et mon écharpe sur le bras, je retraverse le château. Les rares élèves qui restent et que je croise, m'évitent consciencieusement. Bon d'accord, c'est follement amusant de faire des blagues, mais je trouve que ça fait bizarre de sentir qu'on est la bête noire de l'école…

Une fois arrivée à destination, les rares discutions en cours s'arrêtent.

« Je sais que c'est trop tard pour ça, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure » déclares-je dans un souffle avant de me précipiter dans mon dortoir vide.

En effet toutes mes camarades sont parties passer leurs vacances en famille… Bon, au moins, j'aurais la paix pour cette semaine et demi, et personne pour trop se demander où je passe pendant les trois quart de la journée. Après encore quelque temps passé à bouquiner dans mon lit, il est l'heure d'aller manger le dîner… Je suis manifestement un peu en retard, car je ne croise personne dans les couloirs. Lorsque je rentre dans la Grande Salle je croise le regard clairement amusé de Dumby et je sais que je vais souffrir… Mais de façon plus immédiate je ferais mieux de me préoccuper des serpentards parce qu'aux vue des regards qu'ils me lancent, je risque d'avoirs de sacrés ennuis. (Mais pourquoi s'en étonner ?) Je m'installe à un bout de ma table, le plus loin possible de tous les autres. Mon repas se déroule dans un silence profond avant que je retourne dans mon dortoir dans l'intention de lire encore un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Je sens que demain va être une journée éprouvante, comme les suivantes d'ailleurs…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, réveil à sept heure pour moi. Après une douche rapide, je vais dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci est pratiquement vide. Juste Dumbledore et Hagrid à la table des professeurs. Je déjeune en vitesse et sort de la salle quelques secondes après Dumby, que je rejoints rapidement dans son bureau.

« Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle. Bien dormis ?»

« A la perfection, professeur. »

« Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Vous allez avoir deux heures de cours par année en potion, métamorphose, enchantement et défense contre les forces du mal. Et un équivalent d'une heure et demi en botanique et en soin aux créatures magiques. C'est moi qui me chargerais de vous enseigner. Cependant, j'attends de vous une attention absolue… »

« Oui, professeur. »

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent mes cours de rattrapage sur les notions essentielles de chaque années. (Je vous en fais gentiment grâce.) A raison de quatre heures le matin et deux l'après-midi. Même si je vais me coucher tôt tous les soirs, car je suis fatiguée par mon entrainement, il me reste toute la fin de l'après midi pour profiter de mes vacances. Ben oui, j'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire et je n'ai donc pas besoin de reprendre ce que j'ai fait plutôt dans la journée, seulement un peu de pratique avant d'aller dormir et le tour est joué.

Même si mes relations avec les serpentards ne sont pas encore au top, je me suis réconciliée avec le trio d'or qui est resté pour les vacances. Et c'est ainsi qu'un après midi Harry et Ron tentent de me trainer vers le stade de Quidditch dans le but de m'apprendre à monter sur un balais. Mais pourquoi leur ai-je donc dit que je n'en avais jamais fait ?

« Vous savez, c'est ma première fois et je n'ai vraiment jamais aimé les suppositoires… » Je marmonne.

« Pardon ? » me demande Harry.

Heureusement qu'il y a du vent sinon il aurait entendu ce que je viens de dire…

« Je disais : vous savez, je jure par ma foi que si vous insistez je risque de vous faire des histoires… involontairement j'entends. »

« Pourquoi dit tu ça ? » me demande Hermione, étonnée par ma réflexion.

« Et bien, j'ai une peur presque panique du vide et que quand ne suis comme ça je ne maitrise plus ma magie. »

La deuxième partie n'est pas tout à fait vraie, en fait je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir mais Dumby m'a bien prévenu de me méfier de ma magie tant que je ne la maîtrise pas. Ce qui est le cas. Il peut donc arriver n'importe quoi…

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais il me semble que quand c'est comme ça, le balais ne veut même pas se lever. »

Décidemment j'aime bien cette fille, surement parce que c'est une née-moldue et qu'elle comprend ce que je peux ressentir.

« Oui. Enfin, nous verrons bien… » dis-je en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ait raison.

Une fois sur le terrain Hermione s'éloigne un peu tandis que Harry et Ron prennent leurs balais et en posent un pour moi par terre. Maintenant il faut que j'appelle mon balai. Si j'y mets toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, il ne se lèvera pas, n'est ce pas ?

« Debout » dis-je d'un ton amorphe.

Et pourtant le balai vient se loger dans ma main. Le monde entier est contre moi, c'est ça ?! Il m'en veut parce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Réprimant la peur qui noue mes entrailles, je monte sur mon balai et m'élève un petit peu en suivant les instructions d'Harry et Ron. Avant de sauter purement et simplement de mon balais car j'ai décidé que l'essai était suffisamment concluant pour me persuader que je ne monterais plus jamais sur cette espèce de morceau de bois instable. Sous l'œil compatissant d'Hermione et celui légèrement ahuris des deux garçons je me débine platement. Cependant je leur propose un autre jeu pour le lendemain et ils semblent avoir envie de le découvrir…

* * *

Même endroit, même heure, mais un jour plus tard.

« Alors, tu tire ou tu pointe ? » m'exclame-je avec un léger accent marseillais. (En anglais ça doit rendre de façon étrange !)

« Heu … C'est quoi la différence ? » me demande Ron tel le gros boulet qu'il est.

« Fan dé tchitchou ! Ma qué pequenot ! Il sait rien faire de ses dix doigts ou quoi ? » (Version phonétique, je sais pas l'écrire autrement…)

Sous les regards de plus en plus paumés des deux garçons, Hermione éclate de rire. Rire contagieux pour moi et qui a le malheur pour les deux autres d'attirer du monde. Suite à quoi j'enrôle tout ce beau monde pour une partie géante de pétanque, après avoir, bien entendu, demandé à Hermione de métamorphoser de boules pour tout le monde. Les serpentards restant sont évidemment restés à distance respectable de ce jeu 'impur' alors que les autres s'amusent à tenter de maîtriser la version moldue de ce jeu avant d'inventer des règles pour l'adapter au monde sorcier.

Cette initiative me permit d'expérimenter certains des sorts que j'avais appris pendant mes cours : lévitation pour lancer la boule plus loi, embrasement pour détruire celles des autres… J'appris aussi d'autres enchantements qui rendaient la partie de plus en plus ardue, comme par exemple le glacius qui rendait le terrain plus glissant qu'une patinoire. Lorsque le stade de Quidditch fut parsemé de bourbiers, cratères morceaux de verres (dues à la combustion du sable) et qu'un sort mal ajusté eut fini de changer le cochonnet en une créature vivante (devinez laquelle) nous décidâmes de rentrer au château. Nous prenons donc le chemin du retour en discutant joyeusement. Nous nous séparons dans le hall pour que chacun aille se changer avant le dîner. A partir de ce jour, mes relations avec le reste des élèves s'améliorent, même si je reste toujours un peu en froid avec ceux de ma maison…

En revanche, mes cours avancent bien même si ils restent essentiellement théoriques. Tous les soirs je prends le soin de refaire les sorts de la journée avant de m'écrouler de fatigue. La première semaine se déroule ainsi, alternant cours, jeux et entrainements jusqu'à ce que le mauvais temps arrive et nous empêche de sortir. Très rapidement l'ennui s'installe parmi les élèves malgré les jeux de bataille explosive et autres jeux de cartes.

Pour ma part je n'ai aucune envie de rester ni dans ma chambre, ni dans ma salle commune. Je ère donc dans les couloirs lorsque je ne m'entraine pas. Je temps ne s'améliore pas et bientôt il se met à grêler. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de chantonner la 2eme symphonie des coloc's en trois filles et un chaton :

« Il grêle, il grêle bergère. Rentre tes morts moutons. » (2)

Ben oui, il suffit que le grêlon soit suffisamment gros pour abattre le mouton sur le coup. Comment ça, nous avons des chansons cons ? C'est même po vrai d'abord ! *boude*

Au bout d'un ou deux jours à ce rythme l'ennui et la morosité étaient bien installés, plombant l'ambiance de façon magistrale. C'est pourquoi je pris la décision de changer tout ça et après un long temps de réflexion je trouvais la solution. Suite à quoi, me voilà à marcher en direction de la tour des gryffondors, car je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour mettre en pratique mon idée. Après être arrivée au but, avoir discutée rapidement avec le trio et grâce à un vote de deux voix contre une, nous prenons la direction de hall. Après avoir consciencieusement vérifié qu'il ne restait plus aucun obstacle au sol, le trio et moi-même lançons un puissant 'glacius' et transformons le hall en une magnifique patinoire d'intérieur. Grâce à un 'sonorus' magnifiquement exécuté de la part de Hermione, nous informons les élèves (après avoir bien pris soin de modifier nos voix) de l'ouverture de la première patinoire interne de Poudlard.

Cette idée a énormément de sucés : la majorité des élèves s'y précipitent et l'on voit même quelques serpentards. Même si elle est rapidement désinstallée par les professeurs, cette patinoire amena une touche de bonne humeur sur la fin de mes premières vacances passées à Poudlard, même si je finis complètement épuisée et sans aucune envie de retourner en cours … Mais on a rarement envie de retourner en cours, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

P.S : Un avis de recherche à été lancé par les professeurs au sujet du/des créateur(s) de la patinoire. Auriez-vous une idée sur la question ? ;-)

* * *

(1) B. Pascal : « Un roi sans divertissement est un homme plein de misère ». Un homme qui n'a aucune activité pour se détournée de l'idée de la mort, cherche tout activité pour l'en détourner (ex : Un Roi sans Divertissement de Giono, le meurtre … pour moi c'est plus des blagues d'un goût douteux).

(2) Ecrite par un jour de mauvais temps et d'ennuis… Mais pourquoi je sorts des bêtises pareilles en sachant que ça va forcement me retomber dessus ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que celle-ci j'aurais eu du mal à la caser !


	16. Une reprise étonnante!

Note de moi (qui d'autre ?) : ^^ 14ème chapitre, déjà ! Je m'étonnerai toujours de la vitesse à laquelle cette histoire avance… Ce chapitre est presque aussi long que le précédent, vous en avez de la chance ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je profite enfin de mes vacances pour avancer, et je l'attendais avec impatience ce chapitre ! Si vous saviez combien j'en ai bavé pour certains passages… Mais c'est fini et j'en suis plutôt contente ! Alors pour éviter toute malchance, je refais un petit disclamer, pour une fois que j'ai une idée ! ;-)

Disclamer : Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me présente : blonde (même pas), riche (non plus), anglaise (avec mon accent, ça se saurait !), j'ai écris une histoire passionnante sur le calvaire d'un jeune homme (comment ça vous ne saviez pas que j'étais sadique et que je m'éclatais à faire souffrir mes perso ? Quel laisser-aller de votre part…). Mais j'ai aussi des talents cachés : je dessine très bien mais je prends le soin de prendre un pseudo pour éditer mes manga… d'où mes nombreuses références. (Et moi qui n'ai jamais réussi à monter un scénar correct !) Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis ni JKR, ni une mangaka à succès (sic), donc tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, même pas les nouveaux perso. Mais je vous laisse la surprise !

Re note et un peu de pub : Si vous aimez cette histoire allez donc lire 'Mon incroyable songe ou pas ?' d'Anamaelia. Amie de fac qui me donne tous mes défis (y compris celui-ci), elle a décidé dans un moment de grand ennui en cours de se lancer dans la rédaction de cette histoire. C'est amusant de voir le point de vu que, elle, elle a sur moi ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas du tout la même histoire que celle-ci même si la base reste la même. Vous n'imaginez même pas le calvaire pour réussir à placer les phrases quand l'autre l'a déjà fait et qu'on essaye de faire quelque chose d'original …

RaR:

**Cycy**:Coucou me beta d'amuuur! ^^ Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plus, et j'espère que tu sais que je t'aime au delà de toute apparence! ;-) (Même avec le fantôme de la Joconde, c'est dire!) Mes petites blagues au serpentards et autres initiatives de ma part je les ai creusées, (même si j'ai eu de l'aide d'Annaïs) alors c'est bien qu'elles plaisent! Voici le nouveau chapitre, que tu as déjà lu, avant première oblige. :-p Bisousssss!

**Petula**: Le retard c'est pas grave, du moment que tu laisse une review! ;-) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours, c'est un peu le but. ^^ Pour le raprochement avec Draco ... j'y songe? =D Peut être (avec beaucoup de chance) d'ici trois chapitres mais aussi surement un peu avant. Parfait? A ce point là? C'est flateur! ^^ Mammouth? Mais que vient donc faire Many ici? ;-) Et moi qui vient de trébucher sur un gland... Bisous et vouci la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Une reprise…étonnante !_

Les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances revinrent à Poudlard dans l'après midi du dimanche précédent la rentrée. Le matin suivant, tous étaient prêts à reprendre les cours. Enfin … tous, non. Pas moi en tout cas. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie celle de dormir… vivement le week-end ! C'est donc d'un pas enthousiaste que je me traine à mon premier cours de la journée et aussi premier cours que j'ai une chance de comprendre. (Mis à part la divination où il n'y a rien à comprendre et l'étude des moldus où j'ai peu de choses à apprendre.) Une fois en cours, McGonagall nous annonce que nous allons commencer à étudier la transmutation humaine, c'est-à-dire la théorie pour devenir un animagus. Ce cours risque d'être passionnant et je ne dois pas être la seule à penser cela vu le rare intérêt que porte la quasi-totalité de la classe à ce que dit la prof. Il est vrai que, moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un chat comme animagus, mais pour l'instant les sorts qui déterminent la compatibilité magique avec un animal sont trop difficiles pour moi (et bien d'autres élèves).

Après un cours qui a enfin réussi à capter mon attention, je me dirige vers la tour nord pour rattraper un peu le sommeil qui me manque. Etonnamment Trelawney semble se méfier de moi au plus haut point, pourtant je reste calmement dans mon coin. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. *air angélique* Après la sonnerie de la fin du cours, je sors sous le regard perdu de la prof. Elle semble douter d'avoir eu affaire à la même élève que la première fois …

En attendant le déjeuner, je m'en vais comater un peu dans ma salle commune et aussi commencer un petit peu le devoir de métamorphose dont on a écopé. (Ô joie, ô allégresse…) Je l'avance un peu (ben oui ! Mon nom et mon prénom…) avant de me résoudre à reconnaître que je n'ai pas les connaissances pour le faire et qu'il va me falloir passer à la bibliothèque. Mais là je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'y aller. Je me dirige plutôt vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Après celui-ci je me dirige vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Nous y découvrons, avec mes camarades de galère, une nouvelle bestiole pour le moins étrange. Elle est un peu plus grande qu'un chien (type labrador), a une étonnante couleur bleu cobalt et est affublée de trois paires de pattes. Elle arbore aussi une queue en tirebouchon et un grand sourire sot, comme si elle était contente d'être ici. Quelle drôle d'idée. Enfin vu sa tête, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Je crois me rappeler que cette espèce de truc s'appelle un polichtinax. (Allez savoir où je vais chercher ça…) Même si elle est bizarre, pour une fois cette créature n'est ni agressive ni dangereuse et le cours se passe plutôt bien. (Hagrid a dû être bien déçu de ne rien trouver d'autre à nous présenter, lui qui semble se faire un honneur de terroriser ses élèves.)

Après quoi j'ai cours avec mon professeur préféré, celui qui par-dessus tout m'exècre le plus. Une fois dans sa salle, il nous intime de rester debout car, explique-t-il avec un petit sourire que j'estime sadique, à partir de ce cours nous allons changer de partenaire. (Il me plaisait bien à moi mon partenaire, enfin … je ne suis pas persuadée que ce soit réciproque.) Et c'est lui qui va choisir les groupes. A cette annonce, l'ensemble des élèves échangent des regards apeurés et catastrophés : même si après la mort de l'inénarrable Voldychou (Voldemort, pour les intimes), les relations entre les Gryffy et les serpentards se sont améliorées, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Et donc après une re-répartition dont pourrait découler de belles fics (HP-DM, classique ; HG-BZ, plus sulfureux : RW-TN, étonnant ; NL-PP, potentiellement rencontrable ; LB-GG, yeurk …) et malgré tous ces couples, je me retrouve seule devant mon chaudron. Snif… je ne pourrais ni discuter avec quelqu'un, ni l'embêter. Mais en revanche, maintenant que je suis seule, je vais pouvoir expérimenter ! *regard halluciné et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles* (Note à ceux qui pourraient me rencontrer en vrai : ne pas me lâcher dans une cuisine ou assimilé avec carte blanche sous peine de ne pas me revoir avant … longtemps.)

Je m'attaque donc à un mélange innovant de mes ingrédients mais je crois que ce n'est pas très satisfaisant : un brin hallucinatoire à tendance bad-trip. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je vu/cru voir Lavande et Goyle échanger des regards enflammés ? A moins qu'ils ne soient en retard de deux semaines sur le cours et qu'ils en soient restés à la potion Chaudlapin, mais j'ai des doutes. Ils ne seraient quand même pas aussi bêtes que ça, si ?

Préférant ne pas m'attarder sur ce cas qui risque de me rendre malade, je m'absorbe plutôt dans l'observation des araignées. Et sans être une connaisseuse, je peux vous dire qu'il y en a une sacrée variété… Mais Snape n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je m'intéresse à la faune arachnoïdes des cachots alors je fais semblant de m'intéresser à ma 'potion' pour la demi heure de cours qu'il reste.

Dès la fin du cours, je m'empresse de sortir de la salle et je vais avec le trio d'or goûter puis je vais étudier à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, même sur le Voyage. Je n'arrive pas à fixer mon esprit, comme si quelque chose de trop gros allait arriver et que cela requérait toute mon attention (à défaut de quoique ce soit d'autre ben oui c'est même quasiment énoooooorme). Au bout de deux heures, absolument improductives pour moi, nous nous dirigeons une nouvelle fois vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner qui commence de façon tout à fait normale.

* * *

.

POV Extérieur.

Au début tout se passe bien, comme d'habitude quelques serpentards se disputent avec des gryffondors, les poufsouffles (filles et garçons confondus) fantasment sur les princes de ces deux maisons et les serdaigles discutent de leurs cours …Pourtant à un moment tous les gens présents savent que quelque chose à changé, sans savoir quand exactement. Une appréhension impalpable, séquelle de la guerre, envahit la salle. Ils ne voient pas immédiatement le phénomène qui se déroule près d'eux :

Le plafond de la Grande Salle se déforme, semblant devenir du chewing-gum qui s'étire sous un poids trop important. La légère bosse qui s'est formée au dessus de la table des serpentards s'allonge encore au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Très vite l'attention de toute la salle est fixée sur cette anormalité. Certes les phénomènes magiques ne sont pas rares à Poudlard mais ils ont une origine humaine interne à l'établissement, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas puisque l'intégralité du corps enseignant et des élèves sont en train de déguster un sublime repas préparé diligemment par les elfes de maison. (Ces derniers n'oseraient pas faire un tour à leurs maîtres, ils ne sont donc pas à mettre en cause.) Cependant l'anormalité du plafond continue à s'allonger sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. L'extrémité de la déformation effleure doucement le milieu de la table serpentardesque, puis crève dans un doux chuintement. (pfiuuuu)

Une première personne tombe à quatre pattes sans grâce aucune sur la table. Il semblerait à sa silhouette que ce soit une femme, même si les habits bariolés qui la vêtent peuvent être trompeurs. Une deuxième personne la suit bientôt mais avec nettement plus de dignité, puisqu'elle finit assise sur le dos de la précédente, propulsant celle-ci tête la première dans un plat. Enfin un chat ( ?!) apparait avec autant de grâce que la première personne et finit affalé sur la tête de celle-ci. Dans la Grande Salle règne un silence oppressant qui a dépassé depuis bien longtemps le zéro absolu.

Cling, cling, clinclincling.

Une fourchette rebondit sur la table alors que toute l'attention se tourne vers l'auteur de ce bruit. La nouvelle (Marie, je crois) est livide (blanche comme un cul, aurait dit Diane…ndDiane : j'adore c'est une expression très commune), comme si elle venait de voir un revenant. Les deux individus ont aussi braqué leur attention sur elle. La plus digne, toute de noir vêtue, fronce légèrement les sourcils, semblant de fort mauvaise humeur. Pour Marie, cela à l'air d'être une sentence de mort, car elle se lève précipitamment et tente de s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers la porte. (ndDiane : Marie tu me fais passer pour une grosse malade, je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet)

« **Marie ! Le loyer !!!!** » Aboya la fille en noir.

« Naonnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!! » Le cri déchirant de la plus jeune des filles retentit dans tout Poudlard, réveillant jusqu'à la plus petite araignée. La brune reprit, excédée :

« **Sandrine lâche le gigot ! ****Elle est en train de s'échapper. ****»**

« _Moufhfhfh ?_ » demanda la dénommé Sandrine se relevant la viande toujours dans sa bouche. Marie, quant à elle, ne prenait pas la peine d'essayer de tirer la substantifique moelle de la conversation des deux comparses et se contentait de marmonner

« Pitiéééé !! »

Commença alors une suite d'ordres incompréhensibles :

« **Grishka, position !** » (1)

« _Ouiiii, maîîître_ » répondit Sandrine avant de s'avancer un peu et de s'accroupir pour laisser à la brune la possibilité de prendre appui sur son dos pour un saut impressionnant.

« **Le paint-ball ! Verrouillage de la cible !** » Hurle-t-elle au somment de son saut avant de lancer le chat de toutes ses forces en direction de la pauvre fuillarde.

**« Lancé ! Styx, ouverture !** » A ces mots le chat, qui est en l'air, écarte les pattes à la façon d'un écureuil volant.

A ces mots Marie se retourne, un air de pure terreur gravé sur son visage.

« Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! »

A peine a-t-elle fini ces mots qu'elle reçoit en pleine figure un chat lancé à pleine vitesse.

« **Fermeture !** »

Le chat s'empresse de refermer ses pattes autour de son visage. Renversée sous le choc, la jeune fille finit étalée par terre à essayer de se débarrasser du chat tout en marmonnant des imprécations incohérentes du genre : « Sale marais putride ! Mais lâche-moi donc, le truc ! … » Au bout d'une ou deux secondes à ce régime, en plus d'avoir un chat sur la figure elle reçut, en sus, deux filles sur l'estomac. Filles qui changèrent d'attitude du tout au tout :

« _Mariiie ! On s'est tellement inquiétées ! T'aurais__ au moins pu nous prévenir que tu partais… »_

« **Tu aurais surtout pu nous dire ****où**** tu partais ! On serait venues avec toi !** » Répliqua la brune en dégageant le chat et en le câlinant un peu.

Mais avant que la conversation ne puisse aller plus avant, les professeurs et le directeur qui étaient restés stupéfaits face à cette situation, commencent à réagir pour défendre la vie de leur élève (certes un peu honni) face à ses deux agresseurs. Et c'est bien sûr Snape qui esquisse un geste en premier. (De par son métier d'espion il doit être plus apte à réagir vite… Enfin vite, ici, est un bien grand mot…) Il lance un sort puissant en direction de l'amas disons humain ? (On dirait vraiment qu'il veut me tuer… Enfin peut être qu'il espère profiter du prétexte d'une erreur de visée ?) Sort qui s'écrase seulement à quelques centimètres des têtes des jeunes femmes. Celles-ci comprennent immédiatement à ce seul avertissement qu'elles ne devraient pas rester là plus longtemps. Après s'être relevées en vitesse elles vont pour se diriger vers la porte en slalomant entre les différents sorts, lorsque la brune remarque QUI leur a lancé le sort. Elle s'arrête instantanément, des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire niais (sadique voir dangereux) lui dévorant le visage.

« Non ! Diane ! Ne fait pas ça ou … » Marie n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune, qui s'appelle en fait Diane, s'exclame :

« **Snapichou ! Vient faire un câlin à ta**** (ndDiane : future ? tu sais dans mon esprit débridé il est déjà à moi) femme**** adorée !** » Avant de faire une attaque 'nichons d'acier' (2) sur le regretté professeur de potion.

C'est à ce moment là que le cerveau de ce dernier eut un bug monumental le privant momentanément de toute réaction, et laissant le corps se débrouiller tout seul avec son assaillante. Dumbledore, plus attaché à son professeur qu'a une de ses élèves (surtout aussi chiante que la nouvelle), réagit beaucoup plus vite que précédemment et surtout avant que Snape ne vire à un joli mauve lavande, lançant un sort de répulsion sur la gourgandine qui osait faire des avances à un professeur. Le sort n'eut aucune effet, malheureusement pour certains, heureusement pour d'autres, et Diane en profita pour faire un 'dubble' (3) à son chéri avant de s'éloigner un peu en regardant ses doigts béatement comme si c'était la relique la plus précieuse qu'elle ait jamais vu. Les deux autres filles quant à elles la regardaient avec dégoût, d'autant plus lorsque la première commença à tester l'élasticité du mucus en écartant plus ou moins ses doigts. (ndDiane : aaaaaaaah Marie c'est dégueulasse même moi je suis révulsé je n'ai jamais examiner la consistance de vos crottes de nez mes doigts ne sont jamais aller aussi loin beurk ) N'y tenant plus, Sandrine s'exclame tandis que l'autre approuve de la tête :

_«__ Diaaaane__ ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas ta grand-mère que je sache ! » _(4)

A partir de ce point là, Dumbledore reconnaîtra plus tard avoir été complètement largué malgré sa compréhension plutôt bonne du français. Car oui, les deux nouvelles venues parlent en français… Mais elles ne semblent pas s'en être rendue compte mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à déblatérer des inepties plus grosses qu'elles :

«** Severus, épouse-moi !** »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, de toute façon il ne comprend pas le français ! »

Pas dérangée pour deux sous (hum ^^ ), la concernée reprend dans un langage approximatif :

« **Pliiiizeu, épouse mi !** **Mari mi !**» (J'ai bien dit approximatif, non ?)

Marie quant à elle semble affligée par ces tentatives un brin pitoyable et daigne aider la ventouse. (ndDiane : Autant je suis arrivé avec classe autant là je passe pour heeu pitoyable quoi)

« Elle demande si vous accepteriez de l'épouser » éclaircit-elle en s'adressant à Snape.

Cela a au moins le mérite de le faire réagir !

* * *

.

POV Marie.

Je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais vu Snape dans un état pareil, ce n'est plus que de la colère mais de la haine et de la répulsion pure et simple à l'encontre de Diane. Certes elle est un peu particulière mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle parle à ses jambes que … hum, non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'entiche de personnes singulières qu'il faut la rejeter comme ça ! Mais je suis sûre que Sandrine acceptera de m'aider pour ce cas-là… Snape qui a enfin compris dans quelle langue nous nous exprimons (nous avons du réduire notre débit vocal digne d'une mitraillette) et reprend quelque peu ses esprits et son cynisme :

« Souffrez-vous donc d'une maladie mentale ?! » rugit Snape qui montre par la même occasion qu'il a repris ses esprits.

« **Probablement…** » s'afflige faussement Diane.

« Nous nous efforçons par tous les moyens d'y remédier » assure-je avant que Sandrine ne complète d'un air pénétré :

« _Depuis qu'elle est suivie, elles vont mieux, je vous l'assure._ »

Après ces mots Snape semble sur le point de commettre un acte irréparable (un sort, par exemple) et on voit presque la fumée lui sortir des oreilles avant qu'il ne tourne les talons dans un grand mouvement de robes, faisant baver Diane encore un peu plus. Avant que cela ne dégénère encore davantage (comme si c'était possible, quoiqu'avec nous sait-on jamais) Dumby se décide (enfin) à nous convoquer dans son bureau d'une voix tellement impériale que nous ne pouvons qu'obtempérer. La discussion promet d'être houleuse …

.

.

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore et après un sortilège de traduction.

Bubus a l'air franchement en colère, mais me direz-vous ça peut se comprendre quand deux couillonnes arrivent d'on ne sait où et viennent embêter son professeur de potion préféré. Mais je suppose que la chose demande une petite explication …

« Quelle est encore cette nouvelle histoire ?! » s'exclame Dumbledore en me fusillant du regard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

« C'est pas moi ! J'vous jure, cette fois-ci c'est pas moi ! » dis-je précipitamment, un soupçon de peur dans la voix, sachant pertinemment que la colère de ce grand sorcier, aussi rare fusse-t-elle, est dévastatrice.

« Pourtant vous les connaissez… » Dénonce-t-il d'une voix pleine de menace.

« Heu, oui. Ce sont mes colocataires, mais … »

A ce moment là les filles décident enfin de venir à mon aide et d'exprimer leur opinion sur le sujet.

« **Marie a disparu hier soir, **commença Diane. **Toutes ses affaire étaient en vrac dans le salon, comme on s'inquiétait on a appelé Annaïs, une de ses amies de fac **(Anamaelia, pour être plus précise). »

« _Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus, _continua Sandrine. _Alors on s'est plongées dans ce qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse : son ordi portable ouvert sur des fics, vous savez ce que c'est ? Bien... »_

« **Il y avait aussi quelques brouillons de défis qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Des trucs qui tournent autour du monde de Harry Potter, mais pas vraiment d'indices.** »

« _Donc on a décidé d'attendre et de voir ce qui allait arriver _(wait and see), _de toute façon nous n'avions pas cours. Nous sommes retournées à nos activités. Moi, je suis retournée lire. Comme le fil__m__ du tome 6 des aventures de HP va pas tarder à sortir, j'avais décidé de relire les derniers tomes. J'en étais au tome 7, mais pour l'avoir déjà lu, je me suis vite rendue compte que quelque chose ne collait pas ! Les évènements n'étaient pas les mêmes et Voldychou était déjà mort » _(ndSandrine : Bouhouhou, quelle tristesse ! Marmonnais-je pour moi-même é_è)

Un air effaré s'étale sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« Voldychou ?! »

« **Oui, Voldemort si vous préférez, **écarta Diane d'un geste de la main. **Sandrine m'a fait part de ce fait, nous avons consulté le reste des livres. Nous n'avons certes pas tout compris du phénomène, mais Marie était passée dans le livre et nous devions trouver un moyen de la rejoindre.** »

« Pas la ramener.. »

« _Ha non ! On ne va quand même pas la laisser s'amuser toute seule !_ » s'exclame Sandrine outrée.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que Dumby décida de ne plus essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avec des personnes aussi dérangées. C'est pourquoi il changea de sujet en se frottant les yeux d'un air las.

« En attendant votre répartition demain soir, vous resterez avec votre amie. Sinon, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'affaire. »

« _**Non !**_ » s'écrient les deux filles dans un parfait ensemble.

Si je ne les connaissais pas, je dirais qu'elles sont fières d'elles… En fait si, je les connais et elles SONT fières d'elles ! Ca va nécessiter une petite discussion ça ! Après un regard suspicieux, Dumby reprend :

« Vous allez donc devoir passer au Chemin de Traverse et vous serez accompagnées par »

« **Snape !** » s'exclame Diane avec espoir.

« Certainement pas mademoiselle, il a d'autres choses à faire que d'escorter un groupe de jeunes filles faire leurs emplettes. Ce sera Bill Weasley qui vous accompagnera. »

« Je proteste je suis séparé de lui depuis 19 ans et vous continuer à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sachez Monsieur que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre le pouvoir de l'amour. Ne tentez pas de me séparer de lui … »

Les dernières paroles furent étouffées par le chat qui avait sauté sur les jambes de Diane et la déconnecta de la réalité le temps qu'elle lui fasse un câlin.

Diane a l'air franchement déçue et confie ses peines à Styx (le chat qui ronronne, sur le dos, pattes écartées) à grand renforts de « t'as vu comme ils sont méchants ? Me faire ça à moi ? Mon Snapichou adoré... tu vois comme les humains sont barbares et sans cœur ? Heureusement moi je t'aime mon bébé, t'es un gentil chat puant qui ne peut rien à la bêtise de son entourage... » ...mais Sandrine et moi allons pouvoir nous rincer l'œil à loisir. Ben quoi ? Nous sommes des jeunes filles en pleine santé... Mais bon, il me reste quand même une dernière question à poser :

« Professeur, je me demandais…Comme pour le moment les filles vont restées avec moi, on va être sept dans le dortoir. Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de le diviser en deux ? Trois d'un côté, quatre de l'autre ? »

Après un soupir Dumby accepte, il a dû se dire que c'était mieux pour la santé tant physique que mentale de nos camarades de chambre… Après cette dernière précision, nous sortons du bureau directorial et je montre le chemin à mes deux colocs. Sur le trajet nous croisons quelques élèves au regard curieux mais c'est une fois dans le calme des couloirs des cachots que nous demandons en chœur :

« Comment tu/vous as/avez fait ?! »

Avant d'exploser de rire. Première arrivée, première servie, c'est moi qui commence les explications après avoir repris mon souffle.

« Je me suis endormie en lisant ta fic Sandrine, très bien au demeurant, et quand je me suis réveillée POUF ! j'étais dans le lit et les bras de Draco. Sinon je ne sais pas trop … »

« **Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne perds pas ton temps, toi !** » se moque gentiment Diane.

« Toi avec Snape tu peux parler ! Bon, vous, comment êtes-vous arrivées ? »

« Draco rien que ça... Hum, bref, d_e la même façon que toi : on s'est endormies sur le canapé mais on avait prévu le coup !_ » s'exclame Sandrine tandis que Diane sort un petit sac des plis de sa robe.

Sac qui reprend rapidement une taille normale et où on aurait pu fourrer tout un tas de trucs très utiles. Je les regarde, redoutant un peu de me tromper.

« **Ba, on a toujours plutôt bien maitrisé nos rêves et puis on s'est endormies avec. Mais j'avoue avoir craint l'avortement de notre mission lorsque Sandrine s'est mise à chanter…. Fau****x**** en plus !** »

Et Sandrine de bougonner :

« _C'est pas ma faute si je chante en dormant. Grommèle, grommèle, grommèle…_ »

Nous regagnons rapidement notre dortoir où mes affaires ont déjà été transférées et où il y a déjà le minimum vital pour les deux autres. Lestement nous nous asseyons par terre sur nos oreillers et elles peuvent me montrer les merveilles qu'elles ont amenées :

-L'intégral de HP bien entendu, ne dit-on pas que le savoir fait le pouvoir ? Alors autant être bien informée.

-Le kit de survie indispensable à des ficueuses telles que nous (papier, critérium, nos dernières créations….)

-une bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent dont je doute que ce soit de l'eau

-quelques sachets de cappuccino instantané « au cas-où » précise Diane

-une énooorme trousse contenant des feutres dont une bonne partie sont noirs

-une seconde barrée d'une grande croix rouge sur le dessus.

-Un flacon rempli de cristaux de camphre (pour la migraine)

-un cadre contenant une marguerite séchée... allez savoir pourquoi elles trimballent tout ça.

Peu à peu le sujet dérive et nous partons dans une grande discussion inter-colocs dont nous avons le secret. A deux heure du matin, nous décidons tout de même d'aller nous coucher et j'allume consciencieusement mon réveil. Ce serait dommage de rater des cours où je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser, non ? ;-)

* * *

(1)Grishka (pour ceux qui sont des incultes et dont j'ai fait patrie…) est l'assistant du docteur Frankenstein. Les filles étant venues me chercher le jour de mon anniversaire en blouse de médecin avec tagué dans le dos 'psychiatre un jour, psychopathe toujours' précisons le à la FAC. L'une étant le médecin et l'autre son associée chargée de s'occuper des cas 'difficiles', d'où le surnom …

(2)Diane ayant une forte poitrine, elle est capable de faire une attaque 'nichons d'acier' qui consiste à chopper la proie et à coincer sa tête entre ses seins, et ce jusqu'à étouffement… c'est très dangereux... d'autant plus que la pauvre victime se sent aussi ridicule qu'impuissante et ne parvient jamais à se dégager.

(3)'Dubble' : action de mettre deux doigts dans le nez de son vis-à-vis (un par narine) sans que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de réagir …Peut-être sujet à un concours de celui qui le fait le plus de fois à l'autre dans la même journée. Diane adorait faire ça à Sandrine dans le tram quand elles allaient en cours, depuis c'est resté pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout le pire. **acquiescement de Sandrine**

(4)*prend sa voix chevrotante de grand mère* / De mon temps, les enfants, nous n'avions pas la pilule et pour savoir quand on pouvait faire des folies (hu hu hu) nous observions l'élasticité de la glaire cervicale …/ Les terminales S comprendront tout de suite, pour les autres remerciez Wikipédia, j'ai eu la flemme de faire l'explication moi-même : Pendant la période d'infécondité, la glaire cervicale obstrue le col de l'utérus et présente un maillage serré de filaments protéiques, qui immobilise les spermatozoïdes. Lors de la période de fécondité, la glaire cervicale devient perméable aux spermatozoïdes grâce à une détente du maillage, mais arrête tout de même les spermatozoïdes ayant des malformations importantes. Intéressant, non ?

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plus! Bisous à tous et à toutes!!


	17. Une contination atypique

Salut à tous et à toutes. Voici le nouveau chapitre, dans les temps et tout! ^^ Parcontre je vous préviens dés maintenant, je risque d'avoir du mal à publier toutes les deux semaines à l'avenir (quoique), je rentre en prépa intégrée demain et je vais devoir bosser (un minimum du moins ^^). Donc je publirais quand j'aurais réussi à écrire un chapitre, mais j'espère le plus rapidement possible à chaque fois.

Rar:

Petula: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plue. Il est vrai qu'il est plein de petites touches rigolottes, mais vu le temps que j'ai mis à les mettre en place c'est bien que ce soit vraiment drole ^^

Mina-san: Peu de mettre des reviews ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne mords pas pourtant! ^^ Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et quant à ta question ... aucune idée! Même les intéréssés ne le savent pas ... ^^ Je verrais bien. :-p

Bonne lectures à tous et à bientôt, j'espère.

* * *

**La guerre de la faille**

_Une continuation atypique_

Le lendemain matin, sept heures, je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche. Je pousse un vague grognement pour saluer Diane qui vient d'en sortir et qui s'apprête à aller secouer Sandrine pour la première fois d'une longue série. Quand je sors de la douche plus réveillée et les yeux presque en face des trous, je me lance dans la septième tentative de réveil de la marmotte. Nous échangeons un regard avec Diane avant de nous résoudre à utiliser notre arme secrète, pas si secrète que ça : Styx. Rien de mieux dans ce cas là qu'un câlin de la part du puant et ainsi trente secondes plus tard (dévouées à quelques papouilles), Sandrine est sous la douche. (Victoire !) Après encore quelques minutes, nous arrivons enfin devant nos thé/chocolat chaud/capuccino telles les droguées que nous sommes de nos breuvages. Nous nous arrachons peu à peu des limbes de la zombification (cinq heures de sommeil c'est peu) et nous lançons dans notre discussion de petit dej'. Aujourd'hui pourquoi le thé/chocolat chaud/capuccino est meilleur que toutes les autres boissons. Bon d'accord ça tiens plus du triple monologue mais c'est ce qui chez nous se rapproche le plus d'une conversation à une heure aussi matinale.

Après avoir englouti quatre gaufres, deux tranches de brioche, trois verres de jus de fruit et trois bols de boissons chaudes, nous sommes prêtes pour affronter cette journée qui s'annonce intéressante (dommage que nous n'ayons pas potion). Nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle lorsque nous croisions :

« **Ha ! Harry Potter, en vrai ! Il est vivant !** »

« _Oui, il bouge et il parle !_ »

« **Enfin là, pas vraiment. Heureusement que ce pays ressemble à Shin Makoku, sinon il aurait déjà gobé une mouche ! **(1) **Dis Marie, tu nous présente ? … Marie ?** »

*la tête contre un mur* « Tu es mon ami toi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu m'aimes, tu ne me ferais pas honte ? »

« _Marie ? Tu as des problèmes dans ta vie ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »_

« Ca ne servirait à rien… Bon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Sandrine dite le fou et Diane dite la cinglée. »

« _Hey Marie ! C'est pas sympa !_ »

« Mais tellement vrai… »

D'abord interloqués, le trio semble maintenant plutôt amusé et nous nous dirigeons tout en discutant vers le cours de DCFM. Sur notre chemin nous croisons quelques personnes dont Ginny, suivie de prés par Luna qui répond à notre salut pas un énigmatique 'l'avantage avec les rousses, c'est qu'elles sont vraiment rousses…partout' en fixant sa prédécesseur ( ?) sous les yeux de Ron qui menacent de sortir de leur logement. Mis à part ce petit incident nous arrivons sains et saufs à notre destination (encore heureux !). Tandis que tout le monde rejoint sa place habituelle, toutes les trois nous rejoignons le fond de la salle où il y a encore quelques places. Puis le prof entre et le cours commence :

« Bonjours à tous. Pour les deux nouvelles, je me présente : Pr Akair (Nathan de son prénom (2)), je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

*chuchote* « **Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais apprendre la dentelle…** »

« _Moi je penchais pour un atelier tricot._ »

« Je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre (vraiment ? 8-I) contre les monstres que vous pouvez être amenés à rencontrer. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le cours sur les vampires. Qui peut m'en parler ? »

Quatre mains se lèvent telles des diables sortant de leurs boites. Le prof semble un peu surpris par cette réaction et commence par interroger Hermione qui se lance dans un véritable cours d'histoire.

« Les vampires sont des créatures ni mortes ni vivantes qui se nourrissent de sang d'humains vivants. Déjà présents dans l'antiquité, ils … »

Je décroche rapidement, laissant mon esprit vagabonder sur d'autres sujets. Je redescends sur Terre lorsque le prof demande :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter ? »

A nouveau trois mains se lèvent alors que le prof pensait que tout avait été dit de ce que pouvaient savoir des élèves. Il se décide pourtant à interroger l'une de nous :

« Le vampire peu aussi prendre un calice. En formant ce lien entre eux, il s'engage à protéger son calice contre toute menace extérieure. Il ressent le besoin de le protéger, il devient possessif au dernier degré. »

« **En contrepartie de ce lien, le calice nourrit son vampire de son sang et ressent un état de manque lorsqu'il s'éloigne. A l'opposé d'une morsure dite normale, un calice éprouve du plaisir lorsqu'il est mordu.** »

« _Le lien se forme par un échange de sang : le vampire donne un peu de son sang à son futur calice, puis le mord. Le lien est renforcé dans les jours qui suivent par un renouvellement de la morsure mais aussi par les relations 'intimes' que peuvent entretenir les deux partis_ »

« **Grosse modo c'est tout, même si on pourrait en parler pendant des heures.** »

« Le plus simple est encore de lire la 'Fée d'absinthe Pourpre' (de Shocolaozamande) »

Toutes les personnes présentes nous regardent d'un air abasourdis et Diane en rajoute allègrement une couche.

« **Le sang c'est boooon et si vous saviez le plaisir qu'elles prennent quand je les mords… **»

« _Diane !! Mais ça va pas de dire des bêtises pareilles ? Quand tu nous mords on a toujours des bleus pendant quinze jours après !_ »

« Oui, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de mordre n'importe qui quand tu es en manque de capu ! » (Capuccino pour les ignares)

« **C'est ça ou je détruis l'appart.** »

« _Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas détruit l'appart ! On aurait retrouvé quoi ? Une balle à grelot et après on aurait dormi où ?_ »

*le prof, un brin impatienté* « Mais vous vous croyez où ?! »

*moi, apaisante. Ou pas* « Excusez-moi professeur mais vous ne devriez éviter de les interrompre dans ce genre de disputes. Elles peuvent devenir agressives… »

Quelques éclats de voix et une parfaite neutralité de ma part plus tard, je me décide tout de même à intervenir. Faut avouer que je suis la seule qui ne risque pas trop de se faire écharper purement et simplement par ces deux là. Quoique.

« Heu… Les filles ? Il faudrait peut-être laisser le prof continuer son cours. Ca vous dit une chanson en attendant la fin ? *sourire angélique jusqu'aux oreilles et prière pour que la diversion marche* Sinon je peux toujours trouver une nouvelle idée de défi. »

« _Défi ? *yeux plein d'étoiles* Et si on les réalisait vraiment ?!_ »

« **Sauf que en cours ça va être difficile, Sandrine. Tu proposes quoi, Marie ?** »

« Quelque chose d'amusant ? Que diriez-vous du pudding à l'arsenic ? »

« **Bonne idée, en une heure et à trois on arrivera bien à trouver des rimes…** »

Après un dernier geste au professeur pour qu'il continue son cours sans se soucier de nous, nous nous lançons en chuchotant dans une heure de torture-méninges mais qui donne un résultat plutôt pas mal. (Voir 'Potty Potter et ses chansons') Dès que la cloche sonne la fin du cours, nous sortons sous les yeux dubitatifs des élèves et ceux presque larmoyants du prof surement vexé dans son orgueil que nous n'ayons pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il a pu raconter. Faisant peu de cas des états d'âme de ce professeur qui manque d'intérêt, nous nous rendons à notre cours de Botanique. Que nous suivons consciencieusement puisque les deux autres sont des spé SVT et que cela les intéresse. Mais je dois moi-même admettre que ce n'est pas dénué d'intérêt, surtout pour les plantes empoisonnées, ça peut toujours avoir une utilité quelconque de savoir ce genre de choses.

Après un rapide déjeuner dans la Grande Salle nous nous rendons au cours d'Astrologie (plutôt intéressant je trouve, surtout que j'aime bien les étoiles) puis à celui de Divination. Là, ça a été plutôt calme. Sandrine s'est lancée dans une sieste en bonne et due forme, Diane dans l'immortalisation de leur arrivée et moi dans une discussion animée avec mon poisson rouge. Si vous n'avez jamais essayé, vous avez tort. C'est toujours follement passionnant. Après ce dernier cours nous rejoignons Bill dans le hall où il est 'discrètement' entouré de filles qui ont tendance à se pâmer à la vue de son corps. Mais il est vrai qu'il a été plutôt (quel pléonasme !) gâté par la nature.

Après les présentations indispensables et une première chamaillerie (non, je ne laisserais pas mes amies partir avec un inconnu. Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi et je veux y aller pour apprécier le spectacle qui ne manquera pas d'arriver ?), nous sortons de l'école et de son enceinte puis nous transplanons vers le Chaudron Baveur. En trois fois, transplanage d'escorte oblige. Excitées comme des puces, les deux vieilles (oui, j'ai le droit de dire ça. Elles sont plus vieilles que moi) veulent tout voir, tout entendre, tout savoir et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de chantonner : « Je vois tout, j'entends tout…je sais touuuut. » Ceci sous les yeux un peu perdus de Bill qui ne sait trop comment s'occuper de trois filles aussi excentriques. Et encore, il a de la chance. Luna n'est pas avec nous. Il faut dire qu'elle doit être occupée à l'heure qu'il est. ;-)

Mais revenons à des considérations plus sérieuses et plus bassement terrestres, tel que l'achat de baguettes pour les deux puces à ressort. Une fois dans la boutique adéquate, nous sommes accueillis par Olivander l'immuable.

« Mr Weasley, Miss Guénon, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous venons acheter des baguettes pour ces deux jeunes filles » dit Bill toujours politiquement correct. Moi je n'aurais pas présenté les choses comme ça. ^^'

« Et bien, et bien. Le pouvoir semble se réveiller bien tardivement ces derniers temps. Votre baguette vous satisfait-elle, miss Guénon ? »

« Oui, oui, très bien, merci. »

« Bien. Voyons, commençons par la demoiselle blonde. » (nda : ça c'est Sandrine. Plus que blonde, c'est une touffe de cheveux bouclés tirant sur le blond et coupés dans un carré approximatif. Vous avez déjà essayé d'égaliser des cheveux aussi bouclés ? C'est l'enfer !)

Olivander revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une première baguette qu'il fait essayer à Sandrine. Aussitôt des lianes en sortent, envahissant tout l'espace disponible. Lorsqu'elles sont stabilisées, une multitude de fleurs aux coloris variés mais toujours flamboyants fleurissent un peu partout. L'effet est plutôt intéressant, cela fait un joli contraste avec le bois des étagères. D'un coup de sa propre baguette magique, Olivander annule ces effets indésirables et va chercher une autre baguette tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante que les jeunes c'est plus ce qu'ils étaient. Deuxième baguette, même effets. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que cela agasse prodigieusement Sandrine. Cette fois-ci, les effets diffèrent. Ce ne sont plus d'inoffensives lianes aux couleurs vivent qui apparaissent mais des ronces aux épines acérées ainsi que des rose noires. L'ensemble bouche l'intégralité des fenêtres et les épines menacent d'écorcher nos vêtements. Olivander a beau agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens, rien n'y fait. Alors que les ronces continuent leur progression, les premières mesures d'un requiem d'une incroyable tristesse retentissent dans la pièce.

Diane et moi échangeons un regard catastrophé avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« **Liam, écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Aroya est mort, c'était son destin en tant que fossoyeur. Calme-toi, je t'en prie !** » (3)

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Sandrine lâche la baguette et fleurs, épines et musique disparaissent. Olivander, encore un peu chamboulé, décide de passer à Diane en attendant que Sandrine se calme. Il lui fait donc essayer une première baguette. Rien. Une deuxième, quelques goutes d'un liquide transparent s'en échappe. A chaque baguette qui passe la quantité de liquide s'accentue jusqu'à devenir un mince filet. Intriguée par ce fait, Diane se penche pour goûter le liquide malgré les exclamations d'avertissement des deux adultes. Elle se relève avec un sourire rayonnant qui lui va d'une oreille à l'autre.

« **Hey les filles ! Je crée de la vodka ! On va pouvoir se faire de super fêtes !!!!** »

Après une exclamation horrifiée, Olivander lui arrache la baguette des mains. Diane se débat comme une diablesse pour la récupérer, sans y parvenir. Olivander repart dans son arrière boutique en marmonnant dans sa barbe que les jeunes de nos jours, c'est vraiment plus pareil. Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, on en a tous un peu mare. Bill s'est affalé sur une chaise qui trainait par là, Sandrine est partie faire un tour, Diane écrit la suite de l'une de ses histoires, et moi je gribouille sur un morceau de papier. Au bout d'encore cinq minutes Bill commence à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Sandrine revenir, nous tentons alors de le 'rassurer'.

« C'est normal vous savez, elle doit être sur le trône. »

« Elle est sur le trône ? »

« **Oui. Elle dépose une pèche.** »

« Mais elle la dépose où ? »

« _Hey vous deux ! C'est pas sympa ce que vous dîtes ! Je suis juste allé m'acheter une glace._ »

« Dis ! Tu me laisse goûter ! » (Marie)

*regard suspicieux* « _Si tu me les payes, je te laisse lécher mes boules._ »

« **Sandrine ?!** »

« _Ben quoi ? Je parle de celles de la glace, moi je n'en ai pas_. »

« Tststs … Il est hors de question que je paye pour ça. Je m'en passerais. T'es vraiment pas sympa Sandrine. » *boude*

« _Mais tu sais bien que je dis ça pour plaisanter. Pour toi c'est où tu veux quand tu veux_ » ;-)

« Groumf »

Après ce petit intermède, tout le monde reprend ses activités et Sandrine rejoint Diane qui s'est remis à écrire. A force de grands gestes de la part de ces deux là, une grande gerbe d'étincelles multicolores jaillit de leurs crayons au moment même où Olivander revient avec une nouvelle baguette. Suite à ce spectacle inattendu, il abandonne l'idée de la baguette et va examiner les deux crayons fauteurs de troubles arrachés après maints combats des griffes de leurs propriétaires. Ce ne sont pourtant que de bêtes critérium mines HB 0.5 … Pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, ce genre de phénomène ne m'étonne pas de la part de Diane et Sandrine. Après une étude poussée des deux artéfacts, Olivander en conclut qu'ils n'ont rien de magique et qu'ils ont simplement catalysé la puissance magique des deux filles. S'en suit un moment d'intense réflexion de sa part et il déclare :

« Au vue des résultats avec les précédentes baguettes, je pense que vous avez des affinités à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le matériel d'écriture. Je vais vous créer des baguettes de pin et de mines de carbone. Si vous voulez bien m'en donner chacune une, votre compatibilité avec votre baguette en sera accentué. »

Les deux filles s'exécutent diligemment tandis que moi je tapote gentiment le dos de Bill qui à l'air d'assez mal prendre tout ce que nous lui faisons subir. (Encore que là on n'y va pas comme des brutes, c'est pas vraiment de notre faute.)

« T'inquiète pas Bill, tu es officiellement sur le point de devenir fou, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il y a des gens qui vivent très bien avec ça. »

Etrangement cela n'a pas vraiment l'air de le réconforter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … La commande passée, le rendez-vous pris dans deux jours pour récupérer les baguettes, nous sortons de la boutique d'Olivander pour passer dans les autres magasins. Après un bref passage dans les boutiques de fringues, chaudrons et autres fournitures (nous n'avons jamais été des fans de shoping) nous nous ruons dans la librairie pour sorcier Fleury et Bott tandis que Bill traine des pieds derrière. Il a beau être un Weasley et par extensions plutôt sympa avec tout le monde, je crois qu'il arrive à saturation. Il déclare d'un ton las qu'il faut qu'on le rejoigne au Chaudron Baveur quand nous aurons finis et il nous laisse nous en donner à cœur joie dans les livres. Mais ce que nous avons oublié c'est que ce ne sont que des livres magiques et que ce n'est pas nous qui tenons les cordons de l'escarcelle … C'est donc un peu renfrognées que nous rejoignons Bill devant sa pinte de bierreaubeurre. Qu'il finit rapidement avant de nous ramener à Poudlard à toute vitesse.

Nous finissons toutes les trois plantées dans le hall avec nos paquets dans les bras et un Bill qui se carapate en vitesse faire son rapport à Dumby. Bon. Et une personne de plus traumatisée à vie. Après un temps de flottement et un léger sourire sadique sur trois visages différents, nous descendons dans les cachots, rejoindre Styx et poser nos affaires avant le repas. Celui-ci se déroule normalement à part quelques regards suspicieux de la part de Snape et des serpentards. Une fois retournées dans notre dortoir nous décidons de nous coucher plus tôt que la veille et nous remettons à demain la discussion pour monter notre plan en vue de virer le prof de DCFM. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour le prochain que je vais recommander et je pense que les filles seront d'accord…

* * *

(1) Shin Makoku : pays des démons dans Kyou Kara Maoh. Comme dans la quasi totalité des mangas, il n'y a pas de mouches, coup de chance pour ceux qui restent bouche bée les trois quart de l'anime. ^^

(2) Annaïs ça devrait te dire quelque chose…

(3) Comment expliquer ça … ? Je pense que ce serait un peu long, donc simplement : dans une des histoires que mes deux (ex)colocs écrivent ensembles, le dénommé Liam tue le dénommé Aroya (son âme sœur et amant) et c'est Ortia qui ramasse les pots cassés. (Ils sont tous plus ou moins magiciens et la caractéristique de Liam est de faire pousser des plantes (leurs états reflètent son moral) et de jouer du violon magnifiquement bien.) Etant de bonnes auteuses (euh… bons auteurs ? ^^), elles se sont identifiées à leurs personnages comme il se doit et donc Sandrine correspond à Liam et Diane à Ortia. J'espère que vous avez un peu compris …


End file.
